A Bump in the Road
by isabelbelle
Summary: Ana Steele has not had the college life she thought she would. She is instantly attracted to Christian Grey but there is something holding her back. A significant bump in her life seems to have changed her into a stronger and more assertive woman, but a certain gray eyed individual could break that facade down. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: So I had some curiosity on my other story about my ideas for a new one. This is my attempt at it, but if it's not liked I'll delete it. Hopefully most important details are explained in this, but if there's any problems just ask. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

May 2011

_Ana POV_

I yank open the driver's seat door of my car and flop into the seat. My heart is racing 500 times a minute, or at least it feels like it. The flush that was burning my face for the last hour is fading away, but I can't ignore the throbbing in between my legs. I pull myself together enough to switch on the ignition and pull out of the parking garage. I know I need to place all my concentration on driving as I need to get home as soon as possible.

My mind wanders to the day's events. I was doing some last minute reading for a class when I got a call from my best friend Kate Kavanagh. She sounded like hell and asked for a favour. Usually, I'm not the one to have time to outrageously help others, but she was in a real pickle. I was begged to go to Seattle and interview the mega rich and successful business man Christian Grey. I refused at first, but a pitiful Kate needed this for her last edition of the school paper as Editor in Chief. I said I would do it on the condition of an I owe you, that I owe you being a day's worth of babysitting.

Babysitting.

Baby.

My thoughts drift to the little brown haired, blue eyed beauty who is probably either fast asleep or throwing a fit. Who would have thought that innocent, little Ana Steele would get pregnant at 20? I sure didn't. My boyfriend at the time, Jesse, didn't either. I thought I could trust my boyfriend of two years to protect us, apparently not. I also thought I was in love with Jesse Adams, but as soon as the word 'pregnant' and 'baby' spilled out of my mouth, he was a goner. I am so thankful my daughter looks nothing like him, or it would kill me to see that face every day.

I'm 21, a student, an employee and a mother to a six month old. My gorgeous Tessa Cate. Named after one of my favourite books, as morbid as it is, and the two women who helped me welcome her into the world. My mother Carla and Kate. My whole life was turned upside down when I saw those two blue lines and in an effort to not give Tessa any siblings, I've become practically celibate. I don't trust men anymore.

When I told my mother I was pregnant, her and my newest stepfather Bob, moved to Vancouver, WA from Savannah, GA to support me even if they were a tad disappointed. I couldn't be more grateful. I'd lived with Kate for three years, but I didn't want to bring a baby into the typical college type of life. I went from independence to setting up the biggest room in my mom's house with a bed and crib. I worked and studied until it was no longer possible which means I'm so behind in school. Being an English Literature major gives me a lot of flexibility and my mom watches Tessa for free, so I'm finally in the last throws of my degree.

I'm extremely anxious to get home. My chest is aching as much as my core now. Y_eah, yeah keep dreaming of the gorgeous man you just talked to, you'll never see him again_, my subconscious sneers. She's right though, why would he go for a lowly student and mother? Well, granted he doesn't actually know I have a baby, but I'm way below his level anyway.

I still can't get those piercing gray eyes out of my brain. Gray eyes, curly copper hair and a smile to die for. I was swooning the entire time I was in his presence. I don't want to talk myself up, but I had this feeling he couldn't take his eyes of me either. It sounds stupid, a girl with plain brown hair, too big blue eyes, and a body that is struggling through post-baby weight loss shouldn't gain the attention of a man of his stature. There was this unusual pull between us though, and I think he felt it too. I didn't want to leave and he reluctantly let me go.

My heart was racing and I know my pupils were dilated in desire. _Imagine those eyes staring into yours as he gently thrusts into you_. Oh god it's happening again, now my inner goddess has joined my subconscious and I'm squirming in my seat. I'm trying to get some friction to quell the heat pooling in my groin. I haven't been touched by a man in about 15 months, and sure, I've dealt with myself more than a few times but it's not the same.

I take some deep breaths to clear my head and turn up the music and air conditioning so I can concentrate better on the road. I keep seeing things that remind me of him. G_ood god, woman, you only met him over an hour ago and you're already obsessed._ Ugh, shut up! I actively think of my daughter as I drive to flush him out of my head.

* * *

"Hello?" I call out as I walk through the front door.

"In here, doll!" I hear Mom call from the lounge area. I walk in see her trying to get Tessa to stand on her lap. Her chubby legs bouncing around and not gaining any purchase. I didn't dress her this morning, and Mom has put her in a long sleeved bodysuit and fleece pants. I see her cute striped sweater next to her.

"Hey, bubba!" I call out in my sing song voice. Tessa's head turns to mine and she scrunches her face up like she's about to cry. Obviously someone is over Nanna's attention. I quickly gather her up into my arms and press her against my chest. She doesn't start to wail and Mom and I are both very happy about that. It's so weird to think I have a daughter, but I can't imagine life without her now. I've grown so much in these last six months. I don't even remember the old Ana.

"Thank god you're home, hon. She's hungry and I need to go to the store. Do you need anything?" Mom asks.

"Umm, diapers, wipes and powder?" I suggest looking guilty. I feel bad that Mom and Bob spend so much money on Tessa's needs, but they say they're happy to help.

"Sure, hon. I'll see you in a little bit." She gets up and kisses both Tessa and I on the head before leaving. I sway as I walk back to my room and settle on my bed. I open my top and Tessa smashes her face into my chest to eat. Someone was hungry.

I lean over and grab my phone to call Kate. I need to vent about what happened.

"Hello, Kate Kavanagh speaking," Jeez, Kav, look at your caller ID.

"Hey, it's Ana."

"ANA! Oh my god, how was it? Did you ask him all the questions?" Her excitement gets the better of her and I wait for a coughing fit to subside before answering.

"It was…intense. Yes, I think I got what you needed and maybe a bit more," I hint.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I think he was flirting with me. I think I'm going nuts though…"

"Steele, you're totally hot so I bet he was. I'll listen to it and see what I can gather."

"I think the baby attached to my chest removes all hotness," I reject her comment with a laugh. This whole 'having a baby' thing has played up with my self-esteem something dreadful. I didn't gain too much extra weight, but I'm definitely not a size 2 anymore. I have huge mommy boobs and my tummy still isn't tight. Along with rejecting most communication with random men, I've also convinced myself no man would ever find my body 'hot.'

"Shut up. You're a milf. Speaking of baby, when I can see my TessTess?"

"When you're better. If she gets sick, I'll punch you."

"Har har, like you could. Anyway, what else happened?" she presses.

"Well, I asked all your questions, and then he asked about my life. I didn't say much, and I didn't bring up Tess, but he seemed really interested. He offered me a tour but I refused so he walked me to the elevator. I was pretty awkward, but I swear as the door was closing he winked at me."

"Eeee! Steele! He totally think's you're hot! Did you want to see him again?"

"Um, I don't know?"

"Gosh, woman. You so do. I can hear it in your voice. You haven't sounded like this since the first day you met Jesse…" I freeze and she gasps, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Are you okay?"

Yeah I'm great, just my moods gone from happy and playful to downright depressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway I gotta go, Tessa needs to be changed," I mutter.

"Oh, alright. Are you sure?"

"Yep," I pop the p, "I'll call you later."

"Sure, babe. Sorry again! I'll come over tomorrow to grab the tape and stuff."

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, bye, love ya!"

"Bye," I say as I end the call.

I had done so well this week. I hadn't thought of Jesse at all until she brought him up. It's pretty fucking hard to get over your first love, first everything and the father of your child. He wants no contact with us and even signed his rights away. My daughter is Tessa Cate Steele instead of Tessa Cate Adams. It freaking kills me that she doesn't have a dad. Sure she has Ray, Bob and Jose as male influences, but she's growing up like I did, without her real father.

Damn. The dam behind my eyes has broken and I wipe away some stray tears. Tessa is looking at me with bright, blue eyes and unlatches herself. I sit in her in my lap and rub her back until she burps. _Sounds like her dad_. No, Ana, no. Stop thinking about that asshole.

I get up to change Tessa's diaper and then lie back on the bed with her. A wave of exhaustion hits me as my head falls against my pillow. I lay Tess on my chest and close my eyes. I stroke her brown hair and hum a lullaby. Her hands make fists on the collar of my blouse and soon we are both off to sleep. Shining gray eyes plague my dreams as I think of the man who seems to be making my body react in ways it hasn't for over a year.

* * *

**A/N2: Let me know your thoughts and if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Thanks for the overwhelming positive response. I'll definitely be continuing now! Firstly, this is definitely not a cheating story! I may do some Christian POV but I'm not sure, I wanted to just write Ana POV for this one so we'll see how it goes. You may get lots of chapters at once since the story is just flowing through my head! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Ana POV_

The shrill sound of my phone ringing wakes Tessa and I. She is screaming while I try to comfort her and answer the call at the same time. I'm so pissed that I'm being woken up when I finally got some rejuvenating sleep. People who aren't mothers just don't understand. I sway side to side and place the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer groggily.

"Ana? It's Kate. Oh my god, did I wake you?" She asks frantically. At least she feels bad about it.

"Yeah, me and Tess," I respond through a yawn.

"Shit, sorry, I thought you'd be awake by now. It's been like, four hours." I check the clock and realise I've missed dinner.

"Mmhmm, is there a reason you called?" I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but I'm overly exhausted. I also have so much to do like feed, bathe and change my daughter, feed myself and do some homework.

"Yes, well I got a call from Christian Grey's assistant asking if we needed photos for the article. Obviously I said yes, but his only condition is that you attend."

"What?!" I ask breathlessly.

"He totally wants to see you again! You have to come!" She demands.

"What time?"

"We're meeting him at 10, but we need to be at his hotel an hour earlier to set up. I've already called Jose to take the photos and booked a room."

"I guess I'm not busy…" I ponder.

"Ana you've gotta come! I need these photos! It will make the article!"

"Jeez, alright. I'll see if I can get Mom to watch Tessa."

"Sweet! I'll pick you up at 8:30?"

"Sure." I agree before saying our usual goodbyes.

I take Tessa to the kitchen and seat her in her highchair while I heat the dinner Mom left on the table. After eating I settle us on the couch next to where Mom and Bob are sitting so Tess can have her feed.

"Mommy?"

"What do you need, Ana?"

"Would you be able to watch Tessa tomorrow morning? Kate needs me to go to something else for this article," I nearly beg.

"Sorry, hon. I have work tomorrow morning." Mom started working the days I don't have work or classes to make more money for Tessa's things. It let us splurge on a new and safe car seat and pushchair instead of some old and dodgy second hand one.

"Oh, alright. Bob?"

"I'll be working too, I wish I could though," he tells me looking apologetic. He may not be Tessa's grandpa by blood, but she means a lot to him. He never had any children of his own, so Tess and I are his first chance at a family. He is Papa and Ray is Gramps.

"That's fine, I'll let Kate know I can't go." I stand once Tessa is done and walk back to my room. I bathe her, change her and put her down. I clean a little and finish a paper before I remember I need to message Kate.

**TO: KATE K  
I can't come tomorrow. Nobody  
to watch Tessa. Sorry. X.**

I quickly shower, change and brush my teeth before returning to my room. I'm scared she'll be livid with me, but it's not like I can help it. She gave me no notice for a sitter.

**FROM: KATE K  
Can't you just bring her? I  
really need you for this.**

I guess I could bring her with me. If she slept through the entire thing, Christian would be none the wiser.

**TO: KATE K  
Will you help me hide her?  
Christian will run if he finds  
out about her.**

**FROM: KATE K  
Sure. See you tomorrow.**

I start gathering all Tessa's things and organise her outfit and baby bag. I run outside to grab her car seat and find her pram. Babies need so much shit it's insane. I blow out my hair and finally climb into bed. Tess will wake in a few hours and I need some sleep to lighten the unattractive bags under my eyes.

* * *

I wake at 6:30am and start my morning routine. Me and my girl get dressed and have breakfast. Its freaking freezing today even though it's May, so I dress Tess in a long sleeved onesie, fleece pants and a hoodie. I can tell she's tired and pouts her little pink lips at me. I give her a kiss as there's a knock at the door and Kate lets herself in.

"Well doesn't someone look too cute for words? And it's not you, Ana," Kate laughs and takes Tess from me.

I load all our crap into Kate's Mercedes and we finally get on the road. As expected, my little one falls asleep on the way as Kate and I plan how to hide her.

"She's already asleep, so just put her in the bedroom and crack the door. The shoot will go for less than an hour."

"Cool, and I brought her paci so she doesn't cry."

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy," she rhymes as we pull into the parking lot.

I strap my sleeping babe into her chair and attach anything to keep her warm. I have her facing me and I get so distracted by her adorable sleeping face that I nearly walk into Jose.

"Ana! How are you?" He asks excitedly.

"Shh, Jose. Tessa is asleep," I whisper.

"Oh, sorry Tessy. Do you want me to push her?"

"Sure," I'm grateful since with all our stuff it's heavy for this time of morning. We walk towards the Heathman Hotel and take the elevator to the room. Jose and his assistant set up their equipment and I settle a still sleeping Tessa in the other room.

* * *

I know Christian Grey has entered the room when I feel that familiar charge. It's like an electric current is running through me and I turn to see his annoyingly beautiful face. He's dressed in an impeccable, jet black suit and his hair is unruly but sexy. When I realise I've been staring I look down and blush. He shoots me a questioning eyebrow before greeting everyone in the room.

"Good morning," Christian says as he shakes hands with Kate, Jose and Travis. He stalks over to me and takes my hand kisses it before muttering, "And good morning to you, Anastasia," huskily. I blush furiously and mumble out a reply. I can tell he's about to ask me something but Jose interrupts to start the shoot. Anger flashes in Christian's eyes and he kisses my knuckles again before sitting in the chair.

I watch him shift and change positions while staring intensely down the camera lens. I smirk at him and he flashes a smile that Jose catches on film. He doesn't look too happy about it and goes back to icy CEO mode. I quietly slip into the next room to check on Tess and see that she is still sleeping peacefully. I run and flush the toilet so it sounds like I just used the bathroom.

When I return Christian is thanking Kate and Jose, somewhat reluctantly, and Travis is packing up. Is smile shyly as I walk to them and those gray eyes are focused solely on me.

"Anastasia, could we talk in the other room?" Shit. Shit. Shit. We clearly cannot go in there. The whole plan would go bust.

"Um, how about we talk in the hall?" I suggest.

"As you wish." Christian takes my hand to lead me to the door. I steal a glance at Kate who is grinning like a fool, and Jose just looks mad. Just as we're about to move through the doorway, Travis drops something with a loud clatter. A strong wail comes from the other room and I all but push Christian out into the hall and shut the door. He looks curiously at the door but becomes distracted quickly.

"Um, so what did you want to, uh, speak about?" I stumble out.

"Well, Anastasia," he purrs my name, "I was hoping you'd bless me with your presence tonight at dinner."

I look down at my feet to avoid his intense gaze. "Uhhh," is all I manage.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, cocking his beautiful head to the side.

"Um, can I get back to you? I need to check my schedule at home." Hah. Schedule. More like I need a babysitter.

"Of course. Can I have your number?"

I nod and he hands me a sleek BlackBerry. After some fumbling and nervous laughter I finally log my phone number in. I hand it back and immediately feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I jump at it and he chuckles.

"Now you have mine. Could you let me know by four pm?"

"That should be fine."

"Excellent. I look forward to your call," he murmurs close to my face. He takes my hand and kisses it again. A security guard pops up from around the corner and he and Christian walk to the elevators. I watch him stand there, strong and sexy, as he waits. I give a lame wave as he steps in to leave and he smirks back. I feel like an idiot and re-enter the room.

Jose is holding Tessa and he and Kate are making faces at her. She is giggling like crazy and it is music to my ears. I sit in a chair by the table and watch them entertain my daughter before Jose asks an uncomfortable question.

"Ana, how come you practically pushed Christian Grey out of the room when Tessa started crying?"

"Cos he asked me out to dinner tonight and kind of doesn't know about her…" I mumble.

"Yes, Ana! I told you he likes you! Did you say yes?!" Kate squeals.

"I said I'd get back to him, I need to find someone to watch her," I nod towards Tess.

"I'll come over and babysit after I help you get ready!" Great. I'm going to get the Kate Kavanagh makeover before my date. Gosh, a date. I haven't been on one in so long I can't remember how to act. Less like a mom and more like a college student I suppose.

"You do realise if you pursue this you're going to have to tell him about her?" Jose interjects. Buzzkill.

I sigh loudly. "I know. I just want to meet someone without them knowing I'm a mom first. Babies always scare guys away. Can't I have a little fun for once?"

"Not all guys are scared away by babies…" Jose mutters mainly to himself. I ignore him and reach for my phone to text Christian. I know he wants me to call, but I fear I'll be reduced to a pile of mumbling goo if I do.

** TO: CHRISTIAN GREY  
Can do dinner tonight.  
When should I be ready?**

I get an immediate reply Kate is giggling at me as I smile at my phone.

** FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY  
Excellent.  
I'll pick you up at 7 sharp.**

Nervous energy flutters through my body as I realise what's happening. I'm having dinner with Christian Grey. THE Christian Grey. Who, according to Kate, was shamelessly flirting with me. I go to grab my daughter and cuddle her close to me. I feel weird that I'm hiding her, but no man ever wants to date a young mom. Well, maybe none I've met. Even if this goes nowhere, I could just have some fun. What's a little no string attached sex to satiate an urge?

* * *

I turn in front of my full length mirror, admiring Kate's handiwork. I'm very a deep blue, skin tight halter dress that ends above my knees. The last of my baby weight fell from my hips recently giving me my smooth curves back, and the thick halter covers my large cleavage that I'm self-conscious about. It's been paired with some black velvet pumps and my black coat will match as well. My hair has been styled into large waves and my eyes are smoky and dark. I haven't felt this good about myself in months.

"Damn girl, you're a total MILF, I'd do you!" Kate wolf whistles as she returns from the en suite. She picks up Tessa and stands next to me. "Isn't Mommy pretty, TessTess?" Tessa giggle and gurgles which Kate takes as a yes. As I watch her playing I start to worry about leaving. I hardly ever leave Tessa with anyone other than my parents. I miss her so much when she's not near me. Maybe this is a bad idea.

"What are you frowning about, Steele?" Kate demands.

"I'm just worried about leaving her with you…" I admit quietly.

"Ana, I've watched her before and your Mom and Bob will be home from the movies soon. You have my word that I'll call you if anything happens," She reassures me. It makes me feel a little better. I guess we'll have to separate sometime.

"Yeah, you're right," I let out the breath I was holding. "I pumped some bottles so they're in the fridge, she'll get hungry right before bed."

"Noted. When is he coming?"

"He said seven," I reply nervously looking at the clock that has a hand slowing approaching the hour.

"Calm down, Steele, you look amazing. Did you give him your address?"

"Uh no? Crap."

Kate laughs. "Well he's a super-rich businessman, I bet he found it himself." That's a little unnerving, and stalker-like. I shrug it off with excitement about my evening.

The doorbell rings and I start shaking. Kate encourages me to leave and I kiss Tessa's head three times and calm myself with her baby scent. I open the front door to see Christian leaning against the frame looking like a Greek god.

"Good evening, Anastasia," he greets and hands me a bouquet of white roses.

"Hey. Oh, thank you, they're beautiful," I comment.

"You outdo them by a mile. You are vision in blue," he compliments and I feel red burning my cheeks and neck. I rush into the kitchen to put the flowers in water. He helps me with my coat before I usher him out of the house. Any minute there is going to be talking, giggling and babbling coming from my room which would be difficult to cover.

We walk closely beside each other as we make our way towards his car. He opens my door like a gentleman and helps me in. I can still feel this odd electric charge when our skin touches and I shudder. I look up to burning gray eyes and drop my head before it overwhelms me.

Soft classical music fills my ears as we drive. We don't talk much and I spend most of the short drive watching him. I notice a big SUV following us and Christian senses my panic.

"It's just my security, no need to worry."

"Security?"

"A man of my success seems to be susceptible to some threats and danger." Well that wasn't very reassuring. "There is no need to worry, it's just a precaution." I relax back into my seat for the remainder of our drive.

We pull up to a fancy Italian restaurant and Christian yet again helps me out of the car.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Anastasia."

* * *

We're seated at a secluded table eating our main courses. I ordered some tomato-y pasta dish that is delicious. He ordered some unreasonably expensive wine, but I turned it down with the excuse that I'm not a drinker. We've done the usual chit chat of a first date, and I notice he seems nervous too. As if he hasn't been on a date before. I must be reading him wrong. How can a man like him not have women constantly fawning over him?

Christian lowers his fork once he is done and sits up a little straighter.

"Anastasia, I'd like to admit something to you. I'm not really one to date, but you've captivated me. Ever since you walked into my office I haven't been able to get you out my head. I'd very much like to get to know you better."

I blush and bite my bottom lip, a nervous habit of mine. Christian's eyes darken with what I guess is desire. My lip biting is affecting him and a jolt of happiness passes through me. I, Ana Steele, can affect Christian Grey.

"I'd like that too," I admit.

"As I said, I'm not one to date, but I'm also not one to branch out with friendship or anything of the like." This baffles me. I'm sure many people would want to know and be friends with him. "I haven't been myself since I met you at all. I usually run extensive background checks on those I meet, but I only glanced at your name, birthdate and address before discarding it. It will be difficult for me, but I'd like to get to know you the normal way."

I had a moment of panic, followed by a moment of calm. I'm not sure I trust him. He could have seen that I have a child and be hiding it from me. I sit in silence as he continues.

"I must warn you though, I am not your usual man. If you agree, you'll be dealing with some fucked up shit."

He loses all eloquence but I don't even care. It just makes him hotter. I stare into his eyes and nod.

"I don't care, I'd like to know the real you," I nearly whisper.

He breaks into a megawatt smile and I feel guilty again. Yeah, he may have some 'fucked up shit' but I'm withholding the fact I have a child, and that I'm still emotionally screwed from my ex-boyfriend.

We finish dinner and chat about our lives some. I find out that he's handing out the degrees at Kate's graduation, the one I'd be at if Tessa hadn't happened. He is surprised to find out I'm only a guest but I lie and say that I took some time off to travel. I bluff through it and turn the topic back onto him.

Once he's paid the bill, we are far more relaxed with each other. He takes my hand to lead me to the valet. He drives me home and is surprised by the amount of cars in the driveway.

"Do you live with your parents?" He asks curiously.

"Uh, well my mom and step-dad."

"How come?"

"Better on finances, I guess," I half lie. It is better on my finances, but only because I have a baby to support.

Christian nods and exits the car. I know to wait for him to open my door and revel in the feeling of being pampered.

He walks me to the door and before I can open it he turns me to face him and leans in.

"I had a wonderful night, Anastasia. I don't think I can wait till Friday, can I see you tomorrow?"

"Don't you have work?"

"I'm the CEO, people work around me," he boasts. That's a little cocky but I guess he's earned it.

"Well I have class till 12, but then I'm free."

"I'll pick you up from here at 12:30 then?" He asks and I nod.

He leans in further and I close my eyes. I expect him to kiss my lips but he redirects and kisses my forehead. I try to hide my disappointment as he utters goodbye and leaves. I watch him drive off before entering the house.

I acknowledge my parents hastily before I half-run to my bedroom. I change and wash my face, the cold water stopping any rejection tears. I pick up a sleeping Tessa and lay her in bed with me. An overwhelming sense of guilt floods over me as I realise what I'm doing. This man wants to get to know me, and I'm keeping this huge secret. A secret that defines who I am. A little person who is the most important person in my life. I bite back tears and I watch her chest rise and fall, her dark eyelashes flutter and her pink lips pout. I am so conflicted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! I appreciate them more than you know. I love the response to this and I love writing it! Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you have any questions etc. :)**

* * *

_Ana POV_

I'm distracted the entire morning. I even put on Tessa's diaper backwards I was so out of it. My catch up classes are exceedingly boring and I struggle to find something that doesn't remind me of Christian. I feel like a teenager, all hung up over a guy. I hardly know him but have such a biological attraction to him.

I spent my night flitting between excitement to see Christian again, and guilt that I was lying to him. I told Kate this morning about our date and she was disappointed in me that I not only hadn't told the truth, but that I had started lying about the aspects of my life Tessa affects. She even went to say that if I didn't tell him soon, she'd tell him for me. As she put it "this man wants to start some sort of relationship with you, and no relationship can start with a lie."

I agree with her, but I don't know how I'd bring it up now. How do you tell a man you have a child? He'll run and I'll be heartbroken. I guess I deserve it for not being upfront with him. Crap.

I begged Mom to look after Tessa for longer today with the excuse of needing to finish my last paper. It's true, I need to do it, but I was going to write it tonight. Now I am lying to my family. This is so bad.

I pack up all my books at the end of class and rush out to my car. I already dressed for our lunch date this morning but I need to feed Tess before Christian comes over. I drive like maniac and speed around the house getting ready. Luckily Mom has decided to take Tessa shopping with her so it's not like she'll interrupt something.

The doorbell rings and I open the door to see Christian Grey dressed in gray pants and a white shirt with the top buttons undone. He looks like a Calvin Klein model.

"Good afternoon, Anastasia. Are you ready?" He asks with a smile.

"Uh, sure…" I say as I grab my coat and bag to leave the house. I sensed he wanted to come inside but the photos on the wall of Tessa and I just after her birth would be a dead giveaway. He takes my hand and yet again opens my door to help me into the car. Once he joins me I ask him where we're going but he says it's a surprise.

We end up at a secluded park and I'm glad I dressed casually in jeans and a blouse. He leads us to a park bench and I notice he's holding a paper bag. I also feel the eyes of security guards on me, but try to brush it off as nothing. It's weird to feel like someone is constantly watching you, even if it's for a good reason. He opens the bag and pulls out two foil wrapped packages.

"I hope you like Italian subs, I thought they would be safe after last night," he says and hands me one.

I unwrap it and take a bit, with him watching intently. "Mmm, it's good," I respond going in for another bite.

"Before this goes any further, I need to tell you something," Christian starts. "Can I trust you to keep this to yourself or do I need to have you sign a non-disclosure agreement?"

"A what, sorry?"

"An NDA, so you will not speak to others about my personal life. Some details could affect my company."

"I can keep a secret if that's what you're asking," I tell him.

"Good," he says as he takes my hand, "Anastasia, I come from a royally fucked up background. You asked me about being adopted in the interview, and I was, because my birth mother could not care for me and then passed away. To cut to the chase, as I matured I found ways to control myself, and that has left me living an alternative lifestyle."

What is he trying to tell me? An alternative lifestyle? I watch our hands as he continues.

"I pride myself on being organised and in control of my life; it is how I've done so well regarding my business. Not only am I controlled in work, but in my personal life as well. I like to be on top of things all the time and have the last say."

I am confused. "What, you want to be on top? Like during sex or something?" I ask shyly. He just laughs at me.

"I don't mean it like that, Anastasia. You just need to know that my control covers all aspects of my life and the lives of those close to me."

"Okay, I understand."

Christian noticeably relaxes, releases my hand and gets back to eating his sub. I watch him, surprised that he's ended the conversation there and he turns to smirk at me. "You'll learn more later. Eat."

I drop my head and obey. We finish eating and pack away our rubbish before Christian turns to me with smouldering eyes. As I stare at him, my cheeks blush and it only gets deeper as he runs the back of his hand down my cheek.

"I haven't told you how beautiful you look today." I swear my blush hits my neck at his comment and I lower my eyes.

He places his other hand under my chin and raises my head. "Do you not believe it yourself?" I shrug. "Anastasia, you are the most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on, and you have a wondrous body. I don't ever want to see or hear you doubt yourself," he commands forcefully.

I nod once. "How come you always call me Anastasia?"

"That is your name, is it not?"

"Yes, but most people call me Ana," I explain.

"I like the way Anastasia rolls off my tongue," he purrs leaning in closer. My breathing becomes laboured and desire runs through my veins.

I close my eyes and soon feel his lips upon mine. A shock runs through my body as he lightly kisses me and I can't help but dart my tongue out to tap his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and his tongue starts to stroke mine. I moan into his mouth and we continue until I need to catch my breath.

Christian rests his forehead on mine and sighs. "I've never felt something like this before. Would you like to come up to my room?"

I nod shyly and he helps me stand. Christian holds my hand as he drives and we're soon riding in the familiar Heathman elevator. In this tiny, enclosed room that spark between us is intensified. I look towards Christian who is staring up and down my body hungrily. He feels this too.

Once we reach his floor he pulls me through the door to his suite. It's breathtaking. I've never been in a hotel room like this before. Huge windows showcase the skyline and the furniture is modern but not clinical. I don't have much time to admire the rest of the room before Christian pushes me against the wall and captures my mouth again. I go to move my hands up his body but he catches them and holds them above my head. He then grinds his erection into my groin and I moan in pleasure. I am so desperate for him.

He picks me up under my butt and I wrap my arms around his neck. He walks us to his bedroom and deposits me on the bed. He looms above me, holds both my hands in one of his and dives in for another passionate kiss. He releases me and straddles my thighs.

"Take off your top," he commands.

I do as he says. His eyes widen at my ample cleavage and I cover myself with my arms. Ever since I fell pregnant they've been huge and I don't find them attractive at all. Christian grabs my arms and pulls them away from my body with a simple order of "no." He climbs off my lap and removes my Converse and socks, before peeling off my jeans. He lies next to me and tells me to take off his shoes, socks and pants. I'm both excited and nervous. I haven't done this in so long, what if I've forgotten what to do?! It doesn't help that I can feel his arousal through his pants. I fumble with his zipper and stripping him of his slacks and he cocks a questioning eyebrow.

"Um…" I stammer embarrassingly, "I haven't done this in a while…"

"How long?"

I blush and look down at my hands. "Let's just say over a year," I whisper.

His eyes widen in shock and he sits up. "How can someone like you not have sex in over a year?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Just haven't had the opportunity, I guess…" I shrug.

He still looks surprised at my admission. He leaves the room, telling me to wait before returning shortly after with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"I know you said you don't really drink, but would you care for a glass? I want to make this special for you."

"Just a little one," I advise while showing how much I want with two fingers.

Once we finish our drinks he lays me back down and resumes kissing me. Just as I start moving again he stops my hands.

"No touching," he commands. I drop my arms to my side and fist the sheets as he kisses down my jaw and neck. He reaches the dip in my collarbone and licks it before lowering to the valley between my breasts.

I shudder but then panic. I've heard things can happen when you're breastfeeding and have sex. Not that I know from experience, but it would probably freak Christian out if I started leaking.

"Um, since I can't touch you, can I leave my bra on?" I ask hesitantly. Christian moves his head so his face is opposite mine and looks confused.

"Why would you want that?"

"Ah, I'm really self-conscious about them," I explain.

"Why are you self-conscious? You clearly have glorious breasts," he says with a wink.

"Please. Please, Christian," I beg.

His eyes narrow. "If you insist. Can I at least fondle them over the bra?" He asks and I nod.

He continues kissing around the mounds of my breasts and grabs one in each hand. He softly massages them and the pain subsides so it feels good. Really good. I arch my back into him and moan and I can feel his satisfied smirk against my skin. One hand trails down my stomach and into my panties. He starts to rub me and my hips buck. One, then two fingers enter me and as he begins to push them in and out, I start thrusting up to meet them. I'm wound so tight and desperate for release. He shoves his tongue in my mouth and I come over his fingers.

I'm sweating and panting as Christian pulls my panties completely off. He takes his boxer briefs off and spreads himself over me again. We look a little odd, he's still wearing his shirt and I'm in my bra.

"Ready to go again?" he questions huskily. I reach down to try and grab him but he refuses, telling me it is all about me today. He goes to reach over to the bedside table before I stop him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a condom," he grunts.

"We don't need one. I'm clean and on birth control."

He looks shocked but regains composure. He starts kissing me again and thrusts into my sharply. I gasp at the fullness and speed of his intrusion. I wriggle as a signal to move and he complies. I'm a mess of nerves and it's not long before we're both coming apart and I'm moaning his name.

* * *

We go a few more rounds in different positions before I nearly collapse from exhaustion. I can't count how many times I have orgasmed, but it's the most I've ever had in one day. One thing didn't change though, and that was the conditions of our upper body attire. It's hard to ride a man without anything to hold on to, so Christian let us hold hands. It was sweet and romantic and I was definitely falling for this guy.

He was extremely controlling in bed but I followed orders, scared of him becoming angry at me. Half way through our marathon he stopped us and nearly force fed me a food and water. He told me he has a thing about food but wouldn't elaborate. I shrugged it off since I was hungry anyway.

We are lying in bed facing each other before he rolls me onto my back and straddles my waist. As we've been resting, I've been feeling increasingly shit about what I'm doing. In the park he revealed some secrets to me, albeit somewhat cryptically, but it was obviously hard for him. I need to tell him about Tessa and I should do it soon, now I've built up some confidence around him.

Christian leans down and kisses up my stomach again. I can see his impressive length is already starting to harden and I wonder how this man has so much stamina. Again? I'm still so tired and achy.

He reaches my breasts and holds one in each hand again. I hear a voice in my ear say "you're mine, Anastasia," and I flinch at the words. He ignores it and moves to nuzzle my chest. "And these, god these. You're going to overcome your fear and these are going to be mine too."

I unconsciously whisper "no," and bite my lip when I realise what I've done. They're not his at all, and neither is the rest of my body. I belong to a little blue eyed, brown haired baby who is entirely dependent on me and needs those boobs for food. Christian hears me and I see that his eyes are full of anger.

"What did you just say?" He bellows.

"I said…no," I whisper back.

"What the fuck do you mean no? That they're not mine? That you're not mine? Do you have a fucking boyfriend or something?!"

"No."

"Then what the fuck is it?" His voice is getting louder and it's starting to scare me.

"Um…I kind of have a kid," I rush out, melding my words.

"You have a WHAT?!"

"I have a baby," I say louder and clearer. His eyes widen and the shock and anger in them escalates.

"You have a baby?!"

"Yes, she's six months old," I explain. Christian gets up and stalks starts pacing naked. I'd enjoy this if he wasn't so frightening. He runs two hands through his just fucked hair and stills.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He demands.

"I wanted to meet someone without them knowing about her."

"So I've been fucking honest with you, something I never do by the way, and you've been lying about being a mother?!"

"Yes," I answer truthfully and look down at my hands.

"How have you hidden this from me?"

"I had people take care of her for me, and I didn't let you in my house."

"Was she at the photo shoot?"

"Yes, she started crying and I thought she'd blown the whole thing, but I guess not."

He laughs mockingly and stares at me. "Hah, yeah I guess not. I knew I fucking heard a baby cry. I thought I was going insane." He starts pacing again. "THIS IS WHY I FUCKING INSIST ON BACKGROUND CHECKS, FUCK!" He screams and punches the wall. "I should have read the whole fucking thing so this didn't get so far. No dependents, no dependents," he keeps repeating.

I'm hurt by that. I was right. He doesn't want me now he knows I have a child. Just like every other man I've met. Whatever. I don't need him, or anyone else for that matter, I just need my Tessa Cate.

He walks around the room, picking up my clothes and throws them at me. "Get dressed. I'll get my security to drive you home."

He puts on some pants and leaves while I change. I gather up my things and try not to cry. The feeling of rejection has hit me like a ton of bricks and I wipe my teary eyes.

I walk into the main room and see that he is on the phone. He hangs up when he sees me, and doesn't look hurt by this at all. He just looks icy and angry. His eyes soften a tad when he sees my red rimmed eyes but regains his composure quickly. He gestures towards the door and I'm taken aback by his coldness. He opens it and I walk through. I turn to him before leaving to say goodbye.

Before I can say anything, his eyes stop cold.

"Goodbye, Anastasia," is all he says before shutting the door in my face. I try to hold back tears as I walk with his big guard to the elevators but once I'm in the back of his car, I break down. Way to fuck up a good thing Ana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Such an emotional response from the last chapter. Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy this, let me know!**

* * *

_Ana POV_

I spent most of Wednesday wallowing in self-pity. I could barely even look at Tessa without wanting to cry so Mom encouraged me to finish off my last essay as a distraction. She's not fully aware of the situation and just thinks that I'm stressed from lack of sleep. I did end up handing in my crappy paper, but at least now I'm on summer vacation. That means more time working and playing with my girl.

After a long bath and rant to Kate, I pulled myself together for Tessa. She is getting better at sitting so I took some photos of her and sent them around to Ray, Jose and Kate. I took some other photos of her playing, smiling, pouting and Mom took one of us together. Everyone at college is really interested in her, and even though she's coming to the graduation, I enjoy showing her off like the proud momma I am.

I slept with her in my bed last night and I think I'll do it more often. Everything is a lot easier and it calmed me enough to stop thinking about how much I screwed things up with Christian.

Thursday was much the same. It was cold so we cuddled a lot and I made up for lost time from earlier in the week. After a short shift at work I bought some extra accessories to add to Tessa's outfit for tomorrow and stopped by Kate's to help with the speech she's giving.

Christian hasn't contacted me at all, not that I expect it. I would bet my car that tomorrow will be awkward. It will either consist of us ignoring each other all afternoon or making polite but tense small talk. I can't wait.

* * *

Tessa and I have a lazy morning before Kate's graduation and I put extra effort into our appearances as I know Christian will be there. I shouldn't be worried about how I look in front of him, but I still feel hung up on him. I wear a deep purple dress with black tights, pumps and blazer. My hair is straight and long and I'm wearing a little makeup. I dress Tessa in the special outfit Kate bought for the occasion. A little red shift dress with ruffles at the bottom, a cream cable knit cardigan with white tights and red booties. I even added a red headband with a flower. She looks so adorable.

I grab our stuff and head out the door. I meet Jose and Kate's parents outside the auditorium and they all beam when they see Tessa. I awkwardly hug them all as we wait for the doors to open. We're seated just behind the graduates and watch them all file in. I feel a pang of jealously that I'm not with them but my little lump snuggling into me makes me feel better. I see Kate walk onto the stage behind the schools major academics, with Christian following her. I stand Tessa in my lap and wave her little hand, grinning at Kate. She sees us a smiles back, giving a tiny wave. I try to ignore Christian but his gaze is flitting between Kate and I. It gets worse when Kate's brother Ethan rushes in and takes the seat next to mine, giving me a kiss on the cheek in silent greeting.

The ceremony is long, and I try to tune out during Christian's speech. He talks about some food program and that he knows what it's like to be hungry blah blah blah. Tessa starts to nod off against me and I take out my wrap and place her against my chest. Christian stares down at me and I curse the seats we chose. Kate's valedictorian speech is impeccable, meaningful yet funny. I cheer like a crazy woman and take photos of her accepting her degree.

Tessa sleeps through the rest and wakes up as we go to the reception. I was blessed with a quiet baby who is content to sit against me and watch everyone as she comes to. I see Christian watching me from the other side of the marquee and very obviously drop my head to kiss Tessa's forehead. His face shows no emotion but he does gulp down the wine in his glass.

Ethan runs up to me and properly says hello.

"Kate's coming over in a minute, we're going to do photos," he glances down at Tess staring at him and I take her out to hand her over. "Look at my little button!" He gushes, "You look so pretty and even more like your mommy now!"

I smile and take some photos of them together before Kate arrives and steals her away. The Kavanaghs take tons of photos of themselves and with Tessa. It makes sense since Kate is her godmother and eventually Jose shows up for photos too.

Christian has been throwing glares all afternoon and when I'm left alone with Tess for a few minutes, he walks over. I took my wrap off a while ago meaning I have no way to shield Tessa, so I pull her chest against mine and rest her head on my shoulder. I'm scared his anger will upset her.

"Anastasia," he nods at me.

"Christian," I reply back, equally as terse.

"How are you?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Fine." He replies shortly. "So…I guess this is her," he states the obvious and nods down at Tessa.

"Nah, this is one I found on the street," I respond sarcastically. I think I hear him mutter something like "smart bloody mouth," but I'm not sure. "Of course this is her."

"And her name is Tessa, correct?"

"How do you…" I trail off.

"I read your complete background check," he interrupts and explains in a way that makes me feel stupid.

"Right," I say shortly, trying to end this conversation. Why would he want to talk to me? He made it quite clear the other day that my child completely stopped his interest in me.

Tessa turns her head from interest in a new voice and Christian sucks in a breath.

"She looks…exactly like you. Wow."

"Yeah, I know. She's my clone," I agree and stroke her head. Tessa scrunches up her face and starts to whimper. Her bottom lip juts out and tears well up in her eyes. She wouldn't be hungry, and she's clean, so I don't really know what's wrong with her. It might be because of Christian, I've heard babies can start feeling scared of strangers at about six months. I bounce her up and down and rub her back to calm her. "It's okay, baby, Mommy knows him. You don't need to be scared." I whisper into her ear. I make sure not to call him 'Mommy's friend' since I definitely do not consider us anything close to that.

"She's upset because of me?" He asks, shocked. I shrug.

"I'm not sure, but she could be. Babies her age can have stranger anxiety."

"Oh," he accepts and takes a small step back. "Why doesn't she cry?"

"It's not really any of your business, but she's not much of a crier. Only when something is really bad," I explain.

"Right." We stand there in awkward silence until I gather the courage to speak up.

"If that's all you have to say, Christian, I think I'll be going. I need to find my friends." I turn to walk off but Christian places a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Ana. Wait," he urges somewhat frantically. "Could we talk? Have coffee or something?"

"Christian, you yelled at me and kicked me out of your hotel room after we'd been intimate together purely because you found out I have a child. I know I didn't tell you the truth, but you dismissed me so coldly I ended up feeling used and broken. You haven't even apologised, so why would I want to go out and chat with you?"

"You didn't apologise for lying to me," he back talks.

"I never really lied to you about her, just withheld the truth. It's not like you asked me if I had a child and I said no. The only thing I lied to you about was that I took time off to travel, when I actually took time off to have Tessa. Everything else had some semblance of truth to it. But I am sorry for not telling you about her, it was a mistake. This whole thing has been a mistake."

"Don't say that, Anastasia. I don't regret getting to know you, or sleeping with you," he adds quietly.

"You sure acted like you did," I tell him coldly.

"Please, Anastasia. Just have coffee with me," he nearly pleads. His eyes have grown softer and I can feel my strength weakening.

"Okay, just coffee though. I don't know when we can though, I'll need to check my shifts and get back to you."

"Thank you, just call me or something. I will stay in Portland for you." He leans in and kisses my cheek and rests his hand softly on Tessa's head. "You've done a good job with her," is all he says before walking away.

I watch him strut off and realise how freaking hot he looks in his suit. The pants hang sexily off his hips and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. This man is affecting me so much even though I'm still pissed at him. I accepted his offer of coffee without him apologising first. I do want to hear what he has to say though, call it morbid curiosity.

* * *

As soon as I got home I remembered that starting from this weekend, I was no longer working a Saturday or Sunday shift. In an effort to start some sort of normality for Tessa, I would only work shifts during the weekdays. I had no out for my coffee with Christian. I called him and said we could do coffee in the afternoon, but only if I brought Tessa. I would be seeing less of her soon and want all the time I can get.

Now I'm driving to some hole in the wall coffee shop to 'have a chat' with Christian. I doubt he is even capable of chatting. It will either turn out to be a hostile lecture or hormone driven flirt fest. For Tessa's sake, I hope it's at least an amicable talk. He's already angry that I decided to drive myself, with the reason of not wanting to have the bother of moving car seats. He told me it would be easy for him to purchase his own, but what's the point in that? If nothing comes of this that's just wasted money.

As I pull into the parking space, I see a tall, suit clad man approach the car. One of Christian's security probably. I get out and unbuckle Tessa, holding her on my hip.

"Miss Steele, Mr Grey would like you to know that there is no seating for babies in the café and suggests you bring her car seat with you. I am here to carry it for you." Well that's thoughtful, I guess.

"Uh, I don't think she'll be comfortable in that. Could you grab her push chair out of the trunk?"

"Of course, Miss Steele." The guard takes it out with a grunt and tries to set it up. The frustration evident on his face forces me to stifle a giggle.

"Don't have kids of your own?" I tease.

"I do, but these things are getting more complicated by the day." That does make me laugh. He finally gets it secure and I strap in Tessa, I add some toys to her handlebar for if she gets bored. I walk silently next to the burly man until we reach Christian in a secluded part of the café. What's with this guy? We can't talk in public? Where there are witnesses?

"Hello, Anastasia," he greets and kisses me on the cheek, lingering a little too long to be considered 'just friends.' "Hello to you too, Tessa," he extends a hand to her. I'm not sure if this is a joke or not, but the confusion on Tessa's face makes me giggle.

"What are you giggling about?"

"She doesn't understand you at all, she can't shake your hand," I say through my laughter.

"Well, how are you supposed to greet a baby?"

"She usually gets cuddles and kisses." Christian looks taken aback, and my face falls a little. What is it with this man? He's scared of a baby? He just pats her head and gestures for me to sit opposite him.

A waitress appears, batting her eyelashes and asks what we'd like. Christian prattles off some confusing words for coffee and I ask for English Breakfast tea, bag out.

"Would she like anything?" He nods towards Tessa who is jangling some plastic keys.

"No, she's breastfed." Christian's eyes widen. Does this man not know anything about babies?

"Are you going to, uh…need to…while we're here?" He asks, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Depends if she's hungry or not," I answer with a shrug. Christian is still looking uncomfortable and it's entertaining and worrying.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask as I place my elbows on the table and rest my face in my hands.

Christian leans to the side and watches the counter. He doesn't say anything until after our drinks are served. I quickly dip my teabag in and out. Christian looks perplexed and I place my hands around my cup to warm them up.

"Firstly, I wanted to apologise for being so cold the other day. I should not have acted like that or thrown you out. I am sorry. Will you forgive me?" His eyes are hopeful. I want to forgive him, but I also kind of want to make him suffer. His puppy dog eyes win me over and I accept his apology. _Soft as butter, Ana._

"Will you explain to me why you didn't tell me about her?"

"I already told you, Christian. I wanted to meet and spend time with someone who didn't know I have a daughter. People's perceptions, especially men's perceptions, change once they find out I'm a mom. Even more so when they realise how young I am. Any man that has seemed a tiny bit interested in me leaves once they learn about Tessa. I hadn't met anyone decent since she was born and I wanted to try something new."

"But you knew you had to tell me sometime?"

"Of course I did, babies are a tough secret to keep. I didn't know how far we'd go, but as we spent more time together and talked, I felt worse and worse about not telling you." I take a sip of my tea to calm my emotions.

"Will you tell me about her?" He asks with a trace of softness in his eyes.

"What would you like to know?"

"I'm not sure, what's she like? Tell me anything."

"Well she was born on the eighth of November, but you probably already know that." He nods. "She was born a month premature, she had some minor breathing problems but seems alright now. She can nearly sit unassisted, and tries to scoot on her bottom. She's been a very happy baby and only really cries when she's hungry, uncomfortable or hurting. She loves attention and is always being held and kissed. She'll probably turn into a diva with all the coddling." I laugh and Christian smiles.

As if on cue, Tessa starts banging on her handlebar. Obviously not happy about being stuck in her pram and mommy isn't giving her much attention. I grab her little fists and pry them into palms.

"Calm down, baby girl. It's okay," I comfort and kiss her forehead. I wave a toy in her face and she becomes distracted again. Christian smiles warmly at our interaction but then his face turns cold and reserved.

"What about her father?"

"Not in the picture," I snap.

"Care to elaborate?" He tries to coax.

"He was my boyfriend for nearly two years, I waited until I was twelve weeks along until I told him and when I did, he ran. He was forced to hold her once before he signed away his rights and hasn't contacted or seen me or her since. She has my last name and the father section on her birth certificate is blank."

"So, it wasn't the guy at the graduation?"

"No, that was Ethan Kavanagh, Kate's brother. He's my friend. I'm close to the whole Kavanagh family and they helped me through a really tough time."

Christian mutters out what I think is "what a fucking asshole," and I try to ignore it. Yeah, I may still be pissed and upset at Jesse about what he's done, but nothing can change it now. Even if he did call me up and ask to see her, I'd refuse.

"So you said it was tough? What happened?" He questions softly. He looks genuinely interested in my life, but I'm not sure if I want to delve into this again. I've tried to move on from that time in my life and just thinking about it makes me sad.

"I need to use the bathroom; can you watch her for a minute?" I ask as a stand up.

He looks unsure but I reassure him. "I'll only a minute, I swear." He nods in acceptance and I rush off to the ladies room.

I splash my face with cold water, trying to pull myself together. I hate talking about Jesse and our relationship. It's too hard. I take a few deep breaths before I remember I need to get back to Christian and Tessa. I don't think he could handle her crying.

I walk back to our table and I'm shocked at what I see. Tessa has one of Christian's fingers grasped in her chubby little fist and Christian is moving their hands up and down. He's grinning at her and she's giggling back. He's actually playing with her.

"Having fun?" I ask as I sit back down in my chair.

As soon as Tessa sees me she drops Christian's finger and holds up her arms, wanting to be held.

"Well yes, I think I was the last choice as she obviously prefers you," he laughs. I pull out Tessa and sit her on my lap.

"Mommy is always first choice." I smile and bounce her on my knee.

"So, will you tell me?"

"Well there's not that much to tell. I was living with my best friend Kate when I fell pregnant and she was the first to know. She helped me hide it from everyone else while I tried to figure out what to do. When I told the father, he left me and I was completely heartbroken. I couldn't afford rent, bills, school and a baby alone, so my mom and step-dad moved from Savannah to here to support me. They've been really great. So have Kate and my friends. My first love broke up with me and was refusing to acknowledge his unborn child existed and it caused some depression."

Christian watches me with sad eyes and I have trouble looking straight at him, preferring to stare at the table.

"Kate's parents intervened and paid for some treatment that really helped. I threw myself into my studies and literature to get away. I named Tessa after my favourite book 'Tess of the d'Ubervilles' as that was major part of my life at the time and still is. Kate's mom befriended mine and together they sorted out a house for us and gifted me way too many things for Tess. When I went into premature labour, Kate was with me. Her and my mom guided me through it, and that's why her middles name is spelled c-a-t-e. Kate's name but spelt with a c-a for my mom, Carla. The Kavanaghs loaned us money to pay her medical bills and helped me through the stress of having a preemie. Being a single mom at 21 is tough, but I've managed pretty well."

"You certainly have. Thank you for sharing that with me, Anastasia," he says softly. "I understand a lot better now."

I nod solemnly. We've finished our drinks and I'm not sure what else we have to talk about. My life story has kind of clouded this meeting with misery.

"Anastasia…Ana, I leave for Seattle tomorrow afternoon, but I'd like to spend more time with you. Would you like to do something tonight? Or tomorrow morning?"

"Um, tonight would be better, I thought I'd visit my dad tomorrow…" I'm hesitant but excited. I haven't had legitimate Saturday night plans in a long time.

"Would you like to come to my hotel then? We could go to dinner…" he reaches up and rubs the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, "watch a movie? Maybe…I'm not sure what people do for…dates…"

"Could we do it at my place? I don't have anyone to watch Tessa and all her stuff is there," I suggest.

"I don't mean to sound like a teenager, but what about your parents?"

"They're going to a benefit or party or something with the Kavanaghs. They'll be out all night."

"Well, if you would prefer…"

"It would be way easier," I interrupt him.

"Great. Shall we get going?"

"Sure." Christian helps fold up Tessa's pusher and hands if off to the big security man.

Just before I get in the car I realise that my room is a mess.

"Um, could you wait like five minutes before following? So I can clean…and stuff…"

"I do not care, Anastasia."

"Please?" He nods, "Okay, see you soon then I guess," I say awkwardly before getting in my car and driving off.

What am I doing? Christian Grey is coming over to my house, to spend Saturday night with me and my daughter. He even called it a date. I don't think this is a date though, since it's at my house. But this could be a step forward. This is a complete 180 from his behaviour earlier in the week. Maybe he actually wants something, or is sincerely interested in me. He's turned from cryptic and secretive, to controlling, to mean and cold, and now comforting and nice in a matter of days. I can't keep up.

I rush home and place Tessa into her playpen before running to my room to clean up. I throw all the dirty clothes in my hamper and straighten everything out. I freeze when I hear the doorbell ring and primp myself in the mirror before walking swiftly to the door.

* * *

**A/N2: To the people asking about "Fifty Shades Onwards," I have not forgotten about it. Thing is I pre-wrote a lot of this story so I just had to edit, polish and publish. I have nothing pre-written for my other story and it all depends on inspiration. I don't want to force anything or it will turn out crap. It will continue though, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

* * *

_Ana POV_

I open the door to an eager looking Christian. I immediately step aside to let him in.

"Uh, welcome to my home?" I say nervously. I have never had a man in this house that wasn't just a friend. I realise now how out of practice I feel with romantic relationships, if that's what this is.

"Thank you, Ana." I begin to walk down the hallway prattling off the names of the adjoining rooms until I notice Christian isn't following me. I turn around to see him staring at a framed photo hung on the wall.

I approach him and see it's the photo from Tessa's birth at the hospital. I look exhausted but happy, and I'm smiling down at a tiny pink bundle. The photo is quite close up and just includes our faces. Christian feels my presence and his whole body stiffens.

"You both look beautiful."

I blush but Christian doesn't see it. "Thank you."

He turns to me and I continue the small tour. As I show him where the bathroom is, we hear a loud wail. Tessa is really screaming so I nearly run to the lounge room, with Christian hot on my tails. I lift her out and cradle her against my chest. She moves her head to my covered breast and I know she's hungry. This could get awkward.

"What's wrong with her?!" Christian asks frantically. Before I answer I take a second to appreciate how much he cares for her wellbeing already.

"She's just hungry. I need to feed her…" I trail off.

"Oh, okay." He nearly goes to sit down on the couch before realisation hits. "OH! Right, I think I'll use the bathroom or something." He runs a hand through his hair and exits the room. I'm pretty proud of myself that I made Christian Grey, big CEO man, nervous and embarrassed.

I settle down on the couch to feed my babe and Christian walks in on us. His face slightly reddens and I can't believe he actually blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He says and turns around, "should I go make coffee or something?"

"Christian, I don't care," I tell him with a laugh. He turns back around but doesn't look at me, choosing to stare at the floor instead. "Really though, I've been doing this for so long it doesn't bother me. Actually, could you pass me that blanket?"

He shuffles to the get the blanket I pointed to and hands it to me. I cover Tessa and he finally looks at me.

"Better?" He just nods. "So, now this one is having her dinner, what would you like to have?"

"Do you like Chinese food?" He asks hopefully.

"I love it."

"Alright, I'll send Taylor out for some now." He takes out his Blackberry and types away.

"Will she, uh, need to eat again?"

"Christian, do you know anything about babies?"

"Not really," he admits, "my little sister was adopted as a baby but obviously she was fed bottles. I was six when she came along so I was at school most of the time anyway."

"I see. Well yes, I think she just had a quick nap so she'll want to eat before she sleeps again. And she usually wakes up once or twice during the night to feed too."

"Oh, alright. And she sleeps in your room?"

"Yes. We only have two bedrooms in this house."

Christian winces and turns once again as Tessa finishes and I clean myself up. I start laughing at his obvious uncomfortableness.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes. You keep turning and blushing, it's funny."

"Is it really? Well I don't really like people laughing at me. Will I need to punish you for your behaviour?" His eyes have become darker, like they were when we slept together. I can't tell if this is serious or a joke. Is this some sort of control thing again?

I stumble out random noises until Christian grins at me. I hear the front door open and my mother and Bob's voices floating down the hall. They walk into the lounge and are shocked by my male visitor.

"Hey Mom, I thought you were out tonight?" I ask in a chipper tone.

"Yeah, we are, but we need to change first. I didn't know you were expecting company?" She sounds suspicious.

"Uh yeah, Mom, Bob this is my friend Christian Grey, Christian my mom Carla and my step-dad Bob." Christian gets up to shake their hands and Bob's eyes narrow at his name.

"Christian Grey? Like of Grey Enterprises Holdings?" He inquires.

"The very same," Christian confirms and beams. My mom is staring at him like a piece of meat. _Jeez woman, he's mine!_

Christian's cell vibrates and he excuses himself. Mom raises her eyebrows at me while Bob is still glaring. He hasn't been in my life for long, but he's become quite protective over me since the Jesse incident. I can smell the Chinese food before I see it and stand with Tessa. Christian re-enters the room holding a plastic bag with a dragon on the front.

"Dinner arrived, Anastasia."

"Er, great. We'll go eat in my room," I tell him, wanting to get away from the prying eyes of my parents.

"Do you want me to take her?" Mom asks referring to Tess.

"Nope, she can come with us." Christian leaves the room first, sensing some tension and I try to follow but Mom catches my arm.

"Anastasia?" She questions the name he calls me.

"Oh shut it, Mom," I say with a giggle and lead Christian to my bedroom.

* * *

After looking around my pitiful excuse of a room Christian sits in the middle of my bed. He seems unimpressed by my small and crowded quarters, it's probably a lot different to what he's used to. At least he has the manners not to mention it.

I go to put Tessa in her crib, but as soon as I sit her on the mattress she screams.

"Oh lord, little lady, you sure are clingy today," I pick her back up and she cuddles into me, "do you mind?" I ask Christian as I settle on the bed next to him.

"Not at all," he answers as he hands me a take-out box. I lay Tessa on her back next to me and tickle her tummy. I open my box and start eating the noodles.

"So, since I told you about my life earlier, how about you tell me about yours?" I suggest. Christian looks uncomfortable for a second and takes a minute to relax.

"What don't you already know from the interview?"

"I'd only know things that are public record, but it's not like I've looked you up or anything. I told you personal stuff, so you should return the favour."

"Well I was born in Detroit, adopted at age four and moved to Seattle. My dad Carrick is a lawyer, and my mom Grace is a paediatrician. I have an older brother Elliot who works in construction and my younger sister Mia is into fashion and cooking, they were adopted too. I was a real dick in high school but made it through and got into Harvard. I dropped out of college after two years to start my own business and here I am." He ends with a flourish of his hand.

_Yeah, well that's all great Christian but I haven't learnt much about you as a person._

"So, that's probably all general knowledge. What about you as a person?"

"What do you mean?" He asks shocked.

"What do you do in your free time? What do you like?"

"I work, all the time. I don't do much else. I see my family on occasion and I go to the gym. That's all really." He shrugs and eats.

"What about, like, friends?"

He swallows. "I don't have any people I'd consider friends. Like I said before, I need control, and I can't control friends."

He's young, hot, smart and unintentionally funny. Surely this man has at least one friend.

"You wouldn't consider us friends?" I ask in a small voice.

"Actually, Ana," he puts down his take out box, "I think I'd like us to be more than just friends…" he tells me and leans closer.

"Wh…wh…what do you mean?" I stammer.

"I mean, that I had a good time the other night, and I'd like to do it again," he lightly brushes his lips against mine and desire pools below my waist. I want this man, so bad. I don't care what baggage he comes with, I just want him. "But, we have some details to work through first. Ones that should not be discussed in front of a child," he says and looks down at Tessa.

"So…so you don't have a problem with her?" I eventually get out. Still a little overwhelmed from the kiss.

"How can I? If I want you, she's part of the deal. Also, I've found it quite hard to not like a little girl that looks exactly like you. Except, oh my god, what is that smell? Is that her?!" He asks and wrinkles his nose.

"Oh yes, it looks like little Tessy has left Mommy a present, huh?" I pick her up and take her to the changing table, thankful that I'd already finished my dinner.

"Do you have to deal with that a lot?" Christian asks.

"Hah, yes Christian, usually multiple times a day. Actually, I think it's bath time. Did you want to join us or watch TV or something?"

"I guess I should join, see what this all entails…" He follows me into the bathroom and I run the taps.

"Could you do me a huge favour? Could you grab a clean diaper and onesie from the dresser? I forgot."

"Um, sure," he walks back into my room and as I place Tessa in the bath I can hear him banging through the drawers. I do not have a water baby and Tess is whimpering in the bath.

Christian enters and shows me his chosen bundle. He picked the cutest little full onesie with red love hearts all over it. He goes to sit on the closed toilet seat and watches my actions intently.

"Er, is she okay?" He asks referring to my teary child.

"She's fine, just hates baths," I tell him and quickly wash her so this doesn't turn into full blown crying. "Okay, towel?"

Christian hands me a fluffy towel and I wrap up Tessa. She stops crying right away. I lay her on the ground to change her.

"Diaper?" He gives it to me and I put it on her. "Onesie?" He hands that over too and I dress her. I hold her up and kiss her cheek to tell her it's finished. "All done!"

We walk back into my room and lay on the bed next to each other. I switch on the TV and some romantic comedy is playing.

"What brand was that onesie?" Christian inquires. What an odd question. As if it really matters.

"I dunno, probably Target or Walmart," I shrug and lay Tessa's body on my chest.

"Why would you let her wear that stuff?"

"Excuse me? What else is she supposed to wear? Babies grow quickly and it's not like I'm swimming in money like some people and can buy designer clothing," I huff back.

"Right, sorry." At least he looks a little ashamed about his comment.

Tess starts to wriggle and stares at Christian. She makes soft grunting noises and extends a chubby arm in his direction. Christian furrows his brow in confusion, not understanding what she wants. Lucky for him I know my daughters cues better than anything.

"She wants you to hold her." Christian looks unsure, I'm not sure why. It's a baby, not a grenade. "Here," I lift Tessa and hand her over.

Christian holds her under her arms away from his body. He looks scared to do anything else.

"What are you doing, Christian? Hold her properly," I tell him with a laugh. I don't think he actually knows how to hold a baby, I guess I'll have to teach him that too. "Cradle her, hold her on your shoulder or sit her on your lap."

He chooses the lap option. "Make sure you keep holding her up though, she's still not mastered sitting alone." Christian carefully holds onto her waist as she sits and throws her arms around in glee. He bounces a leg and she giggles at this new game. Christian smiles at me and I can't help but grin back. "See, you're good with her."

"I guess so."

I shift closer to him and we both continue watching the movie. At some point Christian snakes arm around Tessa's waist so he can use the other to rest over my shoulders, moving me closer to his side.

I can feel Christian watching me and I turn my head to face his. Our noses are nearly touching and my breathing deepens.

"You know, Anastasia, even with you next to me, I can't seem to get you off of my mind," he whispers.

I stare into those deep gray pools as and bite my bottom lip.

"I keep thinking about the other day in my hotel. I wonder what else I could make you do," he purrs. "You know, when you bite that lip, it does things to me." He leans in and sucks my bottom lip out of my teeth. _Oh my god._ I dive back in and kiss him, lust ploughing through my veins. He moans into my mouth and I tangle both sets of fingers into his copper curls. We make out like horny teenagers until we're distracted by a little cry.

We pull apart, both catching our breath, and Christian lifts Tessa up so their faces are level.

"I'm sorry, are you jealous? Would you like a kiss too?" He asks in a playful tone. He looks to me asking if it's okay and I nod. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on Tessa's cheek and she gives him a tired smile.

"I think it's one little ladies bedtime," I announce and take Tessa from him. Christian stares intently at the TV screen while I latch Tess on for her bedtime feed. I absentmindedly stroke her head as I watch the movie again.

Some time passes before I realise Christian I staring at me again, except this time he isn't staring at my face. I raise a questioning eyebrow and he turns back sharply.

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he stammers out. I laugh at his embarrassment again. Like this is the first time this has happened.

"It's alright, Christian. No big deal," I unlatch a sleeping Tessa and offer Christian to say goodnight. He does and kisses her tiny clothed foot. I nearly melt from the adorableness of it all.

Once I climb back onto my bed I succumb to exhaustion, flopping back against my pillow.

"Bed time for another little lady too?" Christian asks.

"I think so, I'm so tired," I yawn.

"I guess I should be going then." Christian starts to gather his things but before he gets off the bed, I catch his arm.

"You could stay over tonight, you know, if you want to…" I offer and blush.

"Would you like me to?" He asks softly and I nod. "Well I'll just run to my car, I might have some stuff in there to stay the night." He leaves the room and I quickly change and brush my teeth. Christian returns with a handful of clothes and uses the bathroom after me.

I'm lying on my side when I feel him approach from behind me. He snakes an arm around my waist and I snuggle back into his chest. I feel him freeze but relax again. His lips are placing soft kisses behind my ear, along my neck and down my shoulder.

"I've never done this before," he whispers.

"Done what?"

"Slept in a bed with someone."

"But you've had sex with women…?"

"I never sleep in the same bed as them though," he clarifies.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." He nuzzles into my hair and neck and inhales deeply. I can feel myself slipping away and his arms tighten. "Goodnight, Anastasia."

"Goodnight, Christian," I mumble back.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, PMs etc. I love them all! It's my birthday this weekend and I won't be home for a few days so I can't write, don't hate me! A new chapter will probably be up Sunday or Monday my time, the same hopefully for Fifty Shades Onwards. **

**Just thought I'd clarify something, Christian still is a dominant in this story, but I believe he has the decency not to talk about and partake in BDSM with a baby around. Fun will be had soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Firstly, thank you for all the birthday wishes! I had a great weekend. Also, thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows. Sorry for the delay but it's been so hot and I couldn't concentrate on writing! Let's get this thing going, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Ana POV_

The doorbell rings and I jump off the couch to answer it. I may be exhausted after two early morning shifts, but if that doorbell goes off again I'll have to deal with a screaming baby. I open the door to a delivery man holding a huge wicker basket that is wrapped in clear cellophane.

"Delivery for Anastasia Steele," he says in a bored tone.

"Yes, that's me."

"Where would you like it?"

"Um, just put it in the hall." I move for him and he places the basket on the floor. I sign the tablet and thank him before he leaves. I carry the gigantic basket towards the living room and set it down next to Tessa's playpen. Before I start to take on the masses of wrapping, I see a small, white card stuck to the cellophane. It simply reads _'To Anastasia and Tessa'_.

I discard the first layer of plastic to find three boxes wrapped in gray paper sitting on top of what looks like bunches of fabric. Two of the boxes have been joined by a white ribbon while the other one sits alone. I free the white envelope that was bound by the ribbon and take out the enclosed card. In elegant script is written…

_Dear Anastasia,  
I understand you have struggled recently, but you deserve the best.  
Please accept these gifts as they not only will benefit you, but our  
relationship. Living in separate cities with different and busy schedules  
means we need effective lines of communication, and these will ensure  
that. Please open your gifts and follow the instructions. I look  
forward to hearing from you.  
Christian._

I can just tell that he's bought me something ridiculously expensive. I feel uncomfortable when people buy me gifts without reason, it makes me feel like I can't support or buy things for myself. Which I can, if I want to. The only reason I accepted so many gifts for Tessa was because the excuse of a baby shower was given and I couldn't deny the presents. That situation only made everyone spoil us completely rotten with clothes, toys, diapers and other baby stuff.

I unwrap the smaller box first. It contains a brand new Blackberry. Great. He probably noticed that my own cell phone is old and nearing the end of its life. I don't really feel the need to have the newest technology when it comes to technology, if it works its good enough for me. I open the box and fish out the phone, it's sleek and black, and I must say it's quite a sexy phone. It has a complete keyboard which I guess is useful for the business people who prefer these phones.

I place it on the floor shaking my head and reaching for the next box. I wonder if a bigger box means a more expensive present. Probably. I'm dreading to find out what it is. I slowly take off the paper and see the familiar Apple symbol on the box. I sigh and rip the rest of it off to reveal a brand new MacBook Pro.

I guess Christian also realised that I don't own a computer. I usually go into college or borrow my friend's laptops if I needed to type something up, so this actually would be useful. Curiosity overcomes me and I open the box to turn on the shiny computer. It becomes obvious that this didn't just come from the store. Once I've gotten to the home screen I see a shortcut to a document that says 'Open me'. I start up the program and it tells me that I have a brand new email account set up and how to use it; it also gives me instructions on how to switch my number over to the Blackberry. Clearly Christian thinks I won't be rejecting his gifts.

I decide to open the rest of the gifts before checking out my new computer. The next gift also has a card but it turns out to be addressed to Tessa. I stand to pick up my now awake baby and sit with her in my lap. I open the card and read it aloud.

_"Dear Tessa,  
I was told of your namesake and couldn't help  
but gift these to you. I hope that you as you age  
you'll grow to enjoy them as much as your mother.  
Just like her, you deserve the very best.  
Christian."_

I'm nearly overcome by tears but I hold it together for Tessa, she can tell when I'm upset and cries with me. I kiss her little mop of dark hair and rip the paper off the box; it just turns out to be one that resembles a shoe box.

"Well, Tessy, let's see what Christian has gotten you," I say as I lift off the top. I push back some bubble wrap to reveal three volumes of Thomas Hardy's _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_. I take out the first book and check the front page. It's a first edition. Oh my god. I can't even comprehend how much this would have cost. They are even in very good condition despite their age.

"Woah," I breathe out. Tess extends a hand to touch the book but I jerk it away, "No, no, no. You are not touching these with your sticky, little hands. You'll just have to wait until you're older." She starts to whimper in my lap, distressed that I took away her new play thing. I rub her back and shush her as I start to unpack the rest of the basket. I take a look at one of the tags and realise it is full to the brim with Ralph Lauren baby clothes. Dresses, tops, leggings, jeans, onesies, jackets, sweaters, cardigans and shoes. You name it, whatever they make, he has bought it. I'm not even sure if she could wear them all before she grows out of them. Thankfully Tess is so tiny that she hardly fits into clothes for six month olds and has some time. I can hardly deny her these clothes, so she'll be the most stylish baby on our block.

Tessa is grabbing at some shiny, black ballet slippers with excitement.

"You like them, baby girl? I guess we should thank Christian for buying them for you!" I think she agrees at the way she is shaking her arm up and down. I let her play with the shoe while I connect to the internet that came with the laptop and log into my new email account. Low and behold, there is new mail from Christian. The man can be quite predictable sometimes.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Date:** May 24 2011 3:34pm

**Subject:** Gifts

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Anastasia,

I do hope you are happy with the gifts I bought you and Tessa. I'm sure they'll be put to good use. After our conversation early Sunday morning I thought it was of the utmost importance to set up strong lines of communication between us. I hate texting and calling is not always convenient for me, so I hope you and I can put the email program to good use. The laptop also has Skype should I need to see your face when I otherwise cannot.

Get back to me soon.

Christian Grey.

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

When he mentions Sunday morning I can't help but reminisce about what happened between us. It was three am and Tessa had woken up crying. She was hungry, but after I fed her she wouldn't settle. I tried all my tricks but nothing worked. I was too afraid to put her in bed with us since Christian has never slept in a bed with a baby before and could crush her. After an hour of struggling through listening to her cries, Christian took control of the situation.

_"May I?" he asks quietly._

_"Sure," I reply and hand Tessa to him. He places her against his shoulder and gets up off the bed. I watch as he starts to pace at the foot of my bed and rubs her back while whispering in her ear. I can't hear what he's saying but she soon calms down and falls asleep against him. After laying her back down in the crib he cuddles up behind me. _

_"I'm leaving for Seattle tomorrow at one. I don't think that I'll be able to come down and see you for another week," he tells me and increases his grip around my waist._

_I audibly sigh and turn to face him. "What exactly is it that we're doing?"_

_"What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrow together causing a little crease between his eyes._

_"What is this? Between us. What are we doing? I want to know this is more than just sex. I mean, I have my child involved now…" I ramble. _

_"Anastasia," he purrs and pushes back a stray strand of hair, "I have told you before that I cannot get you off of my mind. This feeling is completely new to me. Even though I have never had this sort of relationship before, this is way more than just sex. You already mean too much to me for this to be just sex."_

_I relax into his embrace with his reassurance. "So what are we going to do about this whole different cities situation?"_

_"Well I guess we can only see each other on weekends. I will come down here for you whenever you need me. I do hope though, that you will come up to Seattle and see how I live."_

_"Christian, you're going to be on the road a lot, are you sure you want to do this?" I ask hesitantly. I'm subtly giving him an out if he wants it. _

_"Oh, Ana. It's alright, I have my own helicopter. No long distance driving will be necessary."_

_"You have your own helicopter?!" I nearly raise my voice too high for the situation._

_"Yes, I do, but it's really not all that interesting." I scoff at that remark and he narrows his eyes. "We can set up travel plans to see each other, unless you want to move to Seattle?"_

_"Um, uh," I stumble out in shock. Move to Seattle?!_

_"Don't stress, Ana. We can do this without you moving. Thanks to the wonders of technology I think we can do this quite easily." I nod in agreement and my eyes start to droop. "Sleep now, Ana." _

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Date:** May 24 2011 4:47pm

**Subject:** RE: Gifts

**To:** Christian Grey

Christian,

Thank you for the gifts, truly. I understand why you have given them to me, but they are overly extravagant. I don't feel that comfortable accepting such expensive things that I do not really need.

Even though Tessa does not possess the ability to talk yet, I'm sure she would also like to thank you. I can't believe you bought those books for her, and I'll make sure to treasure them until she is old enough to read them. It was sneaky of you to give her so many new (and designer) clothes in her name as you know I can't reject them. I'm sure she'll be the talk of the neighbourhood in those gorgeous Ralph Lauren dresses.

Have you made plans to visit this weekend?

Yours,

Ana.

* * *

I start to pack everything away into my room, and once I've settled the laptop onto my bed, a loud ping erupts from it.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Date:** May 24 2011 5:06pm

**Subject:** Don't be difficult

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Anastasia,

You know that the laptop and Blackberry are integral parts of our communication with each other. I will not take them back. I understand they will also be beneficial to your studies. Please do not be defiant over this. In time you will see how useful they are and accept them completely.

I am so glad you and Tessa loved the presents. I can't wait to see her dressed in them.

I will be flying down to Vancouver early Friday evening. I would like to take you to dinner, alone, and then talk about and show you some particulars of our relationship.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I email him back in acceptance and he tells me I will be picked up at 7 sharp and to dress fancy. I guess I'll have to rope Kate in for another make over. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. I just hope he doesn't expect me to spend the entire weekend with him. Surely he understands that I'll need to go home at some stage.

After dinner I call Kate to ask her to style me for the evening. She tells me that she will bring over a collection of dresses and her entire hair and makeup set. This may be one of the last times I can get help from Kate as she's moving to Seattle soon to start an internship at some newspaper.

* * *

The week comes and goes somewhat uneventfully. Christian and I work and exchange emails. As the week closes these emails have turned somewhat sexual. I think both of us are frustrated and craving a certain type of attention. We have an innocent Skype session and I show off Tessa in one of her new outfits. She even recognises Christian through the screen now.

Kate is slathering make up on my face to match my dress. Not too hard since I'm wearing a black bodycon, but she insisted. My hair is pulled to one side in large curls and I think Kate is attempting a smoky eye.

"Open your eyes!" She commands and I do. My eyes are dark and smoky, but somehow light. The makeup doesn't override my face and I don't look like a Panda. I stand and check myself out in the mirror. My dress has a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves. Paired with some red suede pumps, I think I look pretty good.

"You're a knockout, Ana!" She praises her handiwork. I rummage around my room and grab some spare panties. The good ones now that I'm spending my nights with a man.

"Thanks, Kate. Are you staying or leaving?" I ask as we head down the hall to the living room.

"I might stay for a bit, spend some time with my goddaughter. It's going to suck being in Seattle and not being able to see her all the time," she pouts.

"Well, you never know. We might come up and pay you a visit some time," I wink at her. Her mouth pops open in surprise. I would continue but the doorbell rings. The man has impeccable timing. Kate scurries off to the kitchen as I ordered her to do earlier.

Christian 'The Greek God' Grey is yet again leaning against my doorway. In a black suit and tie, he looks a million bucks. When doesn't he though?

"Anastasia," he leans in and kisses me on the cheek, "You look gorgeous." I flush.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr Grey," I try to flirt back. I think it works since I swear I see his pupils dilate. "Come in, I just need to say goodbye to Tessa."

"I'll wait here," he gestures to the hallway.

I find Tessa and give her a big hug and kiss, knowing I won't see her till tomorrow. We haven't really been apart this long for a while.

"Goodbye, baby. Mommy will be back tomorrow." As if she can sense my distress, she starts to cry too, and hard. She is practically screaming as Mom takes her from me and leaves the room to calm her down. I feel so guilty. She's been so out of schedule recently and I can tell it's messing with her.

I yell out to Kate to call me if anything happens, and meet Christian back in the hallway. He sees my eyes and softens.

"Were you crying?"

"Just hard to say goodbye sometimes," I sniffle. He looks uncomfortable for a second, like he's going to ask me if I want to stay home. But I'm fine, and I want to go out with him, so I grab his hand and drag him through the front door.

* * *

Dinner consisted of oysters and a lot of rounds of footsy at an upper-class restaurant. Too turned on by our playtime, we skipped dessert and went straight to his hotel room. We made out in the elevator, and he pressed his erection into my sweet spot so hard I nearly came then and there.

We walk to the bedroom with some chilled wine before sitting on the foot of the bed next to each other. We turn into each other, knees barely touching.

"Anastasia, the main reason I wanted you alone tonight was so that I could tell you some important details about my life."

I nod slowly, hoping he will continue without me talking. He looks down at his wine and then back up to me. His eyes are intense and dark.

"I have lived a very alternative sexual life. I have reason to believe my early childhood made me like this. What do you know about BDSM?"

What the fuck?! Does he mean like sadism and masochism? I am so not down with that.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing not too much. I want to be honest with you, so yes I partake in a BDSM lifestyle. I am a dominant and I contract submissives. I have control over their lives, from what they eat and wear, to when they come. I am more inclined towards the bondage and discipline areas more than the sadism and masochism, though."

I am in complete shock. I cannot form audible words. I understand he likes control, but this is so out of my depth. So that last line was meant to do what? Convince me a little? He just said he likes to tie women up and discipline them to his needs. As much as I like him, I need to get out of here.

"You must know that everything I have done in consensual. I have a contract drawn up that is signed by both parties outlining their limits."

What am I supposed to say to this? That I want to be his submissive? Because I don't. I really don't.

"I'm telling you this because yes, when I first met you I thought you'd be the perfect submissive, but now I know you, that is not the case. I don't want a contract or an agreement to only fuck on weekends, because I know that is not possible and would not work for you. I'd like us to be together, and if you enjoy it, some bondage and spanking couldn't hurt really." He smirks.

Spanking? I perk up at the sound of that. I know I liked that when he did it before.

"Say something, Anastasia," he begs.

"I'm not really sure what to say?" I reply in a high and nervous voice.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No! This is just a lot to take in."

"I understand."

"What would we be then?" I ask timidly.

"I'm not too sure. See each other when we can and get to know each other better. The rules changed with you once we slept in the same bed," he admits. I nod. "Why are you nodding? Are you agreeing to this?"

I lean in to whisper in his ear. "I'd love to see where this goes. And if I remember correctly, I thoroughly enjoyed it when you spanked me last time."

Christian groans loudly and before I know it he's looming above me and dives into my mouth. I moan in pleasure and it spurs him on until he's out of breath.

"Do you need to be punished Miss Steele? You displeased me this week by not wanting to accept my gifts," he growls.

"If you call me Miss Steele do I get to call you sir?" I pant out. Overcome by pleasure. He groans even louder and moves me so I'm across his knees.

"Let's see if you can get a taste for this." He pushes my dress up to just above my ass and peels down my panties. He rubs my butt before speaking. "I will only spank you five times for your first offence." His voice is dripping with sex and I am so turned on already. "Count!"

He strokes me before landing a blow on my ass. It's not that hard and only stings for a second.

"One!"

We continue the same until he hits five. Each section of my ass getting equal attention. It wasn't that bad really, and I can't ignore the wet heat pulsating from my core.

"Did you enjoy that, Miss Steele?" He asks as he inserts two fingers into me. "Oh, it seems you did. Very much so."

He continues his assault until I'm on the brink of orgasm. He pulls his fingers out and I groan. That is so evil.

He moves me quickly so I'm on my back and he's pulling off my dress. I'm grateful that he doesn't take off my bra, and he strips himself of everything but his shirt.

He enters me forcefully, and what I think will be a hard and fast fuck, turns into something slower and more intimate. He kisses down my neck and in between the valley of my breasts as he thrusts slowly into me.

He speeds up when we're both close and it isn't long until we both find our end. I come hard around him. My muscles are contracting for as long as I can to milk his orgasm out. Christian collapses next to me and our heads turn to face each other. I can't place the emotion in his eyes. I've never seen it before.

I turn my head back to stare at the ceiling and feel his lips brush against my ear.

"Move to Seattle."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: I truly am sorry about not updating until now. I think that's the most guest reviews I've had asking for the next chapter. Thanks for all the love yet again and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Ana POV_

"M…m…move to Seattle?" I manage to stumble out after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, baby. Move to Seattle. We'd be able to see each other all the time." He nuzzles into my hair and it is seriously distracting.

"Christian, I can't," I tell him. He freezes and sits up.

"Why not?" His expression looks as if I've just punched him in the guts.

"I just can't. I have college and work and Tessa. Do you expect me to just up and leave everything I have here?"

"There are universities and jobs in Seattle. There's also daycare for Tessa." He's trying to convince me but I am so torn. "Ana, it was pure torture not being with you for a week. You may think I'm overreacting, but I assure you I am not. I don't know how I'm going to survive only seeing you on weekends."

"But, Christian, I want to graduate from the university I am at now. I don't want to transfer. My parents live here and I can't take Tessa away from them. It would kill my mom."

We sit and stare at each other as we think through the opposing opinions. I'd love to be able to see Christian more than only weekends, but how is that possible? As a family we'd considered moving to Seattle once I'd graduated since there are more job opportunities, but not before that. I have at least another year of school and I can't abandon my job at Clayton's Hardware, they have been way too understanding for me to flake out on them.

Christian is deep in thought and running his index finger over his bottom lip. If I wasn't so confused over the Seattle situation, I would find this extremely arousing. What am I saying? I am finding this arousing; I just need to ignore my body. Sex will not solve anything.

"How about you just come to visit? Or for an extended holiday? Like a month or two?" He suggests, with his eyes going all puppy dog on me.

"If it's more than a month it would be moving there for the summer or something. I just don't think I could afford it, Christian."

He groans in frustration and his head falls into his hands. "You wouldn't have to pay for anything, Anastasia. I'm asking you to come and you'd be my guest. Whatever you choose to do, I will foot the bill."

"I can't let you do that," I refuse. Pay for everything? Like what? Accommodation and food and outings? Stuff for Tessa? And what would I do with my time? Surely he will be working and if I'm not, I'll just alone in a strange city with a baby. Doesn't sound like much fun to me.

"You can and will let me," he insists.

"Christian, how can this work? You're a CEO, you run a damn company practically singlehandedly. I'll be in Seattle, only seeing you in the evenings. I won't be able to find a short term job so I'll be alone with Tessa. I don't see this changing anything."

Christian takes both my hands and his gray eyes burn into mine. "I promise to you, if you do come, I'll work less. If you're there, I will have a reason to leave at the end of the day. I want this thing between us to work, and it will be so much better if you're in Seattle with me."

Those freaking eyes are my weakness. I can see my resolve fading. Maybe it would be good to get away for a while? I haven't taken a holiday in ages and I do have savings to fall back on.

"Where would I stay?" I whisper.

"Wherever you would like. With Kate? With me? I think you know which one I'd prefer though," he says with a wink.

"With you?!" We haven't even known each other very long and he's asking me to stay at his place for an extended period of time? We'd be living together after like a week of dating.

"If you don't want to I understand, but we don't have to sleep in the same room. I have guest rooms or I could rent you an apartment in my building. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you."

"Are you sure you can live with a baby?" This will be the breaking point. Living with a baby is not a walk in the park. They cry, scream and are the number one priority in a household.

"If I didn't think I could, I wouldn't be asking you this. I'd love for both you and Tessa to come and stay with me."

"Okay."

"Is that a yes?" He asks with a touch of a smile on his face.

I nod.

Christian lunges forward and attaches his mouth to mine, as if our decision is confirmed with a kiss.

* * *

I wake cuddled up to Christian and sore as hell. My muscles ache, especially a certain one down below. Christian was overjoyed by my decision to come to Seattle and we definitely celebrated. Maybe a little too much. I think I'm suffering from a case of overuse.

It's early and Christian is still asleep. Mom or Bob would be up by now with Tessa so I think I'll call and see how she is. I sneak into the living area of the suite and grab my specky new Blackberry. Mom picks up after the first ring.

"Hello?" She sounds tired, oh dear.

"Hey, Mom, it's me."

"Oh hey, hon. How was your night?" I can hear Tessa gurgling in the background and Mom turning on the coffee machine.

"It was great, thanks. How are you?" I've decided the conversation about Seattle will need to happen in person.

"I'm fine, hon. Just a little tired." She yawns loudly. I cringe, knowing Tessa kept her up.

"Did Tessa wake a lot last night? How is she?"

"She was quite unsettled and only slept when we were in your bed. She's going to be one tired and cranky girl today. Other than that she's fine. She's having a bottle right now."

"Oh, okay, good. I miss her…" I whisper.

"She misses you too, baby. When will you be home?"

"I'm not sure just yet." I hope Christian hasn't planned some elaborate outing for us two. I don't think I could handle that after Mom's news.

"Okay, well let me know. I'm glad you're out having fun though. I hope you're being safe," she lightly scolds. I jump a little when I feel two arms snake around my waist from behind.

"Of course I am. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, hon. I'll be here all day." I hang up and turn to look at the gorgeous man embracing me.

"Good morning," I greet with a chaste kiss.

"Morning. Who was on the phone?" He asks a bit suspiciously. After what we talked about last night I didn't think he would be so worried about a phone call.

"I just called my mom to check on Tessa," I explain.

"Right. Is she okay? You look a little worried…"

"She just had a rough night crying because she missed me." As I talk I get that lump in the back of my throat that happens just before you cry.

"And you miss her too," Christian finishes for me. I don't think I can speak so I just nod. He hugs me tighter and rubs my back. "We'll go get her okay? And then we'll do something together. I don't like seeing you like this. I shouldn't have separated you last night."

"No, it needed to be done. I would like to go see her though."

"As soon as we can, but first, shower with me?" He asks as he pulls away. His eyes are clouded by desire and my answer is in the form of dragging him to the bathroom.

* * *

After a long shower and breakfast we eventually return to my house. I fumble around with my keys as I anxiously try and enter. I pull Christian through the door and find Bob standing near us with a sullen looking Tessa.

I immediately drop Christian's hand and reach out for my daughter.

"Hi, sweetie," I coo as I rock her against my chest. She clings on tightly to my shirt as Bob kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

"Someone definitely missed you," Christian notices as he runs a hand over her thick, brown hair. I smile up at him, so glad that he is becoming affectionate towards my daughter.

"I missed you too, my girl." I kiss her on the head as we walk to my room.

As soon as I sit I feel a tugging on my shirt.

"You cannot be hungry. You just ate!" I playfully tell her. I pull down my shirt a lot, so that my cleavage is on full show and Tessa rests her head on my breasts. "Oh, I see what you want."

Christian is staring at my chest again and looks away guiltily when I catch him.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to. Hard to ignore." He holds his hands up in defence.

"It's okay, really. If we're together, you're going to see them sometime anyway." He smirks at me sexily. "So what did you want to do today?"

"What do you say we take a trip to Seattle?"

"Already? I don't think I can move my stuff that quickly…"

"You don't have to. We can just go for the rest of the weekend. My parents are having a bit of a get together so I thought it'd be a good time for you to meet them."

"Oh, um, sure I guess…" I agree hesitantly.

"Would you feel better if you brought someone with you? What about your friend Kate?"

"I could ask?"

"Please do. I'll call about the flight plan now." He leaves the room and I call Kate. She agrees to come once I tell her that she'll get a free flight. Kate's parents and brother live in Seattle so she won't be short of company after the party.

I pack mine and Tessa's clothes, but it does take me twice as long with a child on my chest. Christian enters the room and picks up the finished bags.

"You ready?"

"Yep," I respond, then I realise I haven't told my parents.

"Your face just fell. What's wrong?" Christian asks.

"Uh, I need to tell Mom we're leaving for the weekend."

He laughs and takes my things down to the car. I find Mom and Bob sitting in the lounge, watching golf on TV.

"Uh, Mom? Tessa and I are going to Seattle for the weekend."

Both her and Bob swing their heads around to gape at me.

"You're what?!" Mom nearly yells.

"We're going to Seattle. Christian wants me to meet his parents. We'll be back by Monday."

"Well you're an adult so it's not like I can stop you. Call me when you get there and every day after. And let me kiss the munchkin goodbye."

We say our goodbyes and Christian's security guard who is introduced as Taylor, loads up all of Tessa's heavy things. This whole security thing is quite a perk when they insist on carrying the pram for me. That thing is heavy. We pick up Kate on the way who is overly excited to be travelling by helicopter.

Christian takes extra care in strapping Tessa and I in and has even bought a tiny pair of headphones for my little one. He grins at me from the pilot's seat and I hear his voice crackle through my own headset.

"You ready, baby?"

I nod enthusiastically.

"You ready, Tessa?"

I manipulate her hand into a tiny thumbs up and Christian throws his head back in laughter.

"Hey, what about me?" Kate complains from the back.

"You ready, Kate?" Christian is playing along, thank god, and doesn't get annoyed.

"Yes I am, Christian. Thank you for asking."

Christian rolls his eyes as he plays around with the instruments in the helicopter and we're soon airborne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Thanks for everything again, I feel like I need to say this every time since I don't reply to the reviews so I can write more. I swear to you that I'm trying to update as often as I can. **

**Dear Guesty guest reviewer, the main explanation to your question is purely ****_you don't have to be naked to use a shower_****. I explained before that Ana is self-conscious about her breasts due to breastfeeding and is scared of leaking etc. during intercourse. The times they've had sex she kept her bra or her dress on. It would be the same for their other romps that I didn't write about. She knew she would be staying over at his hotel and prepared for that. She could be wearing a bra or bikini in the shower, use your imagination. She is hesitant about milk play and the like since Christian isn't the father of her baby, who is the person who uses that milk for sustenance. Christian is more trying to respect her wishes than being embarrassed about seeing them. Maybe I should have explained that better in the chapter but I hope you understand now. **

**If people have other specific questions it would be a lot easier if you logged in so I can send a PM rather than writing huge authors notes that I know some people hate. We can also have lovely chatskies if you'd wish. Thanks again!**

**(This chapter was finished/edited at 2am so don't judge me if there are heaps of mistakes)**

* * *

_Ana POV_

We finally land on the helipad atop of the building Christian calls Escala. I hear a collective sigh of relief over the headphones and Christian slumps back into his seat. One thing we all learnt in the past hour is that Tessa Steele is not a flyer. For such a quiet baby I had no idea of her vocal capabilities once we entered the skies. Sure, the headphones were able to block out a lot of it, but that didn't stop me from having to look at the wet and red face of an extremely distressed Tessa during our flight and not being able to do anything about it.

Christian switches everything off and jumps out of his door. He swiftly unbuckles Tessa and myself and we I stumble onto the building's roof. Kate was left to her own devices so takes a little longer to join us before we all walk towards the elevator.

It's a quick trip down as Christian owns the penthouse. The elevator doors open to a vast foyer area that is decorated predominantly by abstract paintings. The room is completely monochromatic and just a little depressing apart from a vase full to the brim with flowers. Christian presses a hand to the small of my back and leads us towards and through the large double doors.

The first thing that catches my eye is the massive wall of glass on the other side of this gigantic room. It overlooks the Seattle skyline which looks breathtaking at this height.

"Wow," Kate breathes out next to me, and I nod my head in agreement. Christian chuckles at our exchange and walks past us to give us a tour. He shows off the living, kitchen and dining areas that would easily cater for a large number of people. The colour scheme that started in the foyer hasn't changed throughout the entire apartment and it's evident that Christian owns a lot of art. Everything is clean, clinical and feels somewhat untouchable.

As we move through the apartment I realise it is a lot bigger than I had originally expected. The rest of the downstairs rooms consist of Christian's bedroom and en suite and his office along with the staff quarters on the other side. He says he has a housekeeper named Mrs Jones but she doesn't work on weekends. He leads us up a staircase that I hadn't noticed before and it reveals a long corridor with four doors. He points out my room, bare and white no less, before stopping in front of the door next to it.

"If you don't like it, it can be changed. I wasn't exactly sure what it needed…" he trails off as he opens the door.

I walk in to a beautiful nursery. I am speechless but Kate manages an impressed whistle behind me. The room is white, but filled with dark cherry furniture. A large sleigh crib, changing table and dresser are placed against the walls and there's a matching slider in the corner.

"I know it's bare but…" Christian starts before I can stop him.

"No, it's perfect. You've never had your own room before, have you?" I coo to Tessa.

"Taylor has a daughter, so he told me the basics. I can buy anything else she needs."

"Thank you, Christian. This is too much," I tell him. It really is. All this must have cost a fortune. He must be pretty positive about where this is going if he furnished a room for my daughter.

"Will you need a room, Kate?"

"No, I will stay at my parents place. Wouldn't want to infringe on your privacy," she goads.

I blush and Christian narrows his eyes.

"Do you mind if I stay here until the party though? I don't have a car."

"No problem. I just need to make a few calls. I'll be in my office," Christian tells me before kissing my head and leaving the room.

As soon as he's out of hearing distance Kate stands right in front of me. Her eyes are a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"I had no idea you guys were this serious."

"To tell you the truth, neither did I. I knew if I stayed here she would need somewhere to sleep, but I thought it would be a portable crib or something…" I explain as I look wistfully at the beautiful crib.

"Do you want to be this serious?" She asks, narrowing her eyes.

"I think so," I reply as a huge smile breaks across my face, "I really like him. We just…click. Is that cliché? I just want to be around him all the time, he makes me happy."

"You look happy, Ana. Like the happiest I've seen you in a long time. Promise me you won't rush this though?"

"I'll try," I wink at her. She glares at my joke and I try to reassure her. "Kate, its fine. This is good for me. Fast or not, I know what I'm doing."

"If you're sure." I nod. "Alright, well I'm going to call my parents and tell them I'm in Seattle. You go find that man of yours."

* * *

I put Tessa down for a nap in her fancy, new bed and search for Christian. I find him in his office staring at a laptop that is similar to mine.

I've not come to him for the reason Kate thinks, but for one that I spent the entire time feeding and patting Tessa to sleep thinking about. If I'm to meet Christian's family, what is he going to introduce me as? I told my parents that he was just my friend, but a lot has happened since then. Am I his friend? His girlfriend? And what about Tessa? Surely his family is going to be suspicious of Christian suddenly bringing a girl and a baby home. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Only when I sit in the desk opposite Christian's desk does he notice me.

"Ana," he looks up, "what's wrong?"

"I have some questions for you…" I tell him as I watch my tangled fingers.

"Shoot."

"This thing at your parents place, how are you going to introduce me? And what about Tessa? Is it even okay if she comes?"

Christian stands and walks to me. He takes me hands and lifts me gently from the chair to move to the couch alongside the wall. We sit facing each other as he rubs my knuckles softly.

"Anastasia, please stop stressing yourself out over this. I actually thought I would introduce you as my girlfriend, if that's okay with you?" He looks unsure.

"I think that would be nice," I agree softly. He looks extremely relieved.

"Good. I know it's fast but I don't believe any other word could describe what we have. I've never brought a girl to my parent's house before so prepare for their shock. My mother knows about you, but that's all."

"Okay, but what about Tessa?"

"Ana, it's going to be fine. Mom knows about her too. What else am I supposed to do? Pretend like she doesn't exist? No. You're my girlfriend, and Tessa is a part of this. If they don't like it, then screw them."

I smile broadly at him. _Girlfriend_. That word never sounded so good.

"You're my boyfriend," I whisper and lean in for a lingering kiss that he grants me. Christian chuckles and leans back a bit to mumble on my lips.

"I sure am, baby. Now, are you hungry?"

"Not for food," I purr and position myself to straddle his lap.

* * *

We pull into the driveway of a huge Bellevue mansion and the rate of my heartbeat starts to quicken. You'd think a little afternoon delight would have quelled my nerves, but apparently not. I have a sneaking suspicion we're about to see a reappearance of the macaroni and cheese I had for lunch.

Christian grasps my hand and gives it a squeeze before we both exit the car. I unstrap Tessa from her seat and straighten out her pink, smocked dress and tights. Tessa is somewhat hyper as we wait for the front door to open and is entirely transfixed on feeling the texture of Christian's shirt. I suck in a breath when I hear the locks being opened.

A beaming smile on the face of an extremely pretty woman greets us. This is obviously his mother. She's an older woman, but still looks radiant and young. Her fair hair that is pulled back is complimented by a casual and summery dress.

"Christian, darling!" She exclaims before she kisses him on the cheek.

"Hello, Mother. This is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, her daughter Tessa and her friend Katherine Kavanagh. Ana, Kate, this is my mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey."

"Oh, Anastasia, I've heard so much about you! And this little one is just gorgeous," she coos at Tessa.

"It's nice to meet you Doctor, please call me Ana."

"Ana," she smiles, "please call me Grace." I smile back at her while she greets Kate.

"Come in, come in," she ushers us inside. "Everyone is in the sitting room. I guess you have a little announcement, Christian," she says with a wink.

We follow her down the hallway and even though meeting Christian's mom was smooth sailing, I'm anxious about the rest of them.

I stall outside of the doorway and Christian notices. He takes my hand and pulls me through to the full room. Kate is standing a little ways behind me but has her hand on my shoulder for support. I see all the eyes in the room widen at our entrance.

"Good evening, everyone. This is my girlfriend Anastasia, her daughter Tessa and her friend Katherine."

"Oh my god, a baby!" A dark haired girl around my age squeals.

"I thought he was gay," another whispers a little too loudly.

I see two girls look at each other incredulously while a large, blonde man smirks. An older man smiles at me but then his expression changes to one of anger.

Christian prattles off the names of his family members and I define the difference between them and their friends. The girl who squealed was his sister Mia, and the other girls, Lara and Aly, are her friends. The big blonde man is his brother Elliot who has also has a friend here called Matt. His father, Carrick Grey, was the angry man and I fear its cause is the presence of my daughter. We were welcomed warmly by him though, so I'm quite confused.

Christian, Kate and I sit on a free couch and I try to control a squirming Tessa on my lap. Mia scooches closer to us to get a good look at my baby.

"What did you say her name was again?"

"It's Tessa."

"How old is she?"

"Six months." Tessa turns to the new voice and Mia can finally see her face.

"Holy, wow, she totally has your eyes," she points out.

I laugh a bit, "Yeah, she does."

"She actually looks exactly like Ana did when she was a baby, I've seen photos," Christian butts in and pushes around Tessa's unruly mop.

My heart flutters at the gesture and when I look up the whole room is silent and staring wide eyed (again) at Christian. Grace is smiling warmly, Mia has her mouth open and Elliot looks like someone just hit him on the back.

"Woah," Mia chuckles out nervously, "cool. Can I hold her?"

"Sure. Don't be put off if she cries, she's a little hesitant towards strangers right now." I pass her over and Mia immediately starts to make faces and noises, even when trying to look ugly she looks beautiful. That's unfair. Tessa actually laughs and Grace moves a little closer to watch their interaction.

I snuggle closer to Christian who throws an arm around my shoulder and Kate shuffles over to start chatting to a very interested Elliot. Nervous and surprised glances are being thrown around the room by all the guests until some woman, who I guess is staff, calls us for dinner.

* * *

We are lead out to the covered patio area where a table is laden with all sorts of food. We take our seats and I wink at Kate when I see Elliot sit next to her. Grace and Carrick are at the heads of the table, Mia, her two friends and Matt are on one side, while myself, Christian, Kate and Elliot are on the other.

"I thought we'd sit out here since the weather is so nice tonight. Thank you all for coming and eat up!" Grace announces and everyone starts loading their plates. I grabbed a bottle for Tessa before we came out and am intent on feeding her before myself. The table is full of chatter and Christian doesn't notice my not-eating for a while.

"Ana, you need to eat too." He scolds once he realises.

"I have to feed Tessa first," I say and nearly roll my eyes.

"Here, I'll do it. Just please eat."

He takes Tessa and places her on his lap, able to hold her and the bottle in one arm and eat with the other. That is something I have never been able to perfect with my tiny hands.

The Grey's and their friends are not too great at subtlety as they alternate between eating and watching Christian. Him holding and interacting with a child must be a rare sight. Possibly one they've never seen before. I think they're all in shock from not only seeing him with a girlfriend, but with a baby too. Grace is lapping it up though; I think she even tries to take a picture.

It's when Tessa finishes her bottle and Christian starts to play with her a little that things turn. He's in the middle of a game of 'got your nose' when Carrick stands, looking furious.

"Christian, a word please," he demands politely but shortly.

"Can it wait till after dinner, Dad? Kind of busy here."

"Christian, a word. Now."

Christian sighs loudly and I take back Tessa as he and his father walk back into the house. She is not happy about losing her new friend and her bottom lip juts out.

The paediatrician in Grace livens up and we start a conversation about Tess as I try to calm her down and cheer her up. Grace suggests a pacifier and I realise I left it inside. Passing Tessa over to Grace I leave the patio search for the baby bag.

I hear muffled voices and as I inch closer to my bag it gets clearer.

"Christian, listen to me. How do you know this woman isn't just using you? She's a lower class college student with a child. That alone is blaring golddigger!" Christian's father's voice booms out.

"No, Dad. I know she isn't. Ana is not at all interested in my money. She tries to reject everything I offer."

"That could just be a ruse! You hardly know her and she's already staying at your place, taking advantage of your situation! And you're already too attached to that damn baby."

"Fuck, Dad. Just trust me on this and don't call her that." Christian sounds extremely agitated.

"No, Christian. I am just looking out for you. I see this shit every day. What's going to happen? You marry her and then she takes all your money? Don't come running to me when you lose your business and your home because you got fucked over by the first girl you felt something for!"

"Fuck you, Dad! You have no clue as to what our relationship is! I trust Ana wholeheartedly and I know she isn't in this for the money. I can't help she has a child, and that alone won't end this. Thank you for turning a good night into one marred by your fucking ludicrous claims!"

I hear a door slam but I am stuck to my spot. Tessa's pacifier is dangling in my hand as I stare at a pair of well-dressed feet. I don't even realise I'm crying.

"Ana…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Happy end of the world day! Thanks again for all the reviews etc. Despite quite a few guest pleas, I'm not sure whether daily updates will resume. It really depends on how much free time and motivation I have. I'd love to update all the time, but I also want to do the story justice. Sorry, it's short but I wanted to give you all something before the weekend. This will be the last update for this story and ****_Fifty Shades Onwards_**** until after Christmas since I have a super busy weekend/week and possibly some days without internet. It could be upwards to a week before I have time to write again. That being said I wish you all Happy Holidays and that you have a wonderful time celebrating whatever you celebrate! **

* * *

_Ana POV_

Strong arms wrap around my still body and it takes me a moment before I relax into them. I rest my head in the crook of his neck I feel him kissing my head.

"I'm guessing you heard all of that?" Christian asks softly. I nod infinitesimally against his skin. "He's a jerk, Ana. He's taking his role as a lawyer before his one as a father. I really thought he'd be happy about this. I'm sure he'll come around once he gets to know you." A large hand is rubbing my back to calm me down.

"Are you sure you don't think of me that way?" I ask in small voice.

"Of course not! Everything you've said and done is the complete opposite of that type of person, I would know, I deal with them daily. And I can tell you're being sincere." I look up into his deep gray eyes and he leans down to kiss me.

"Should we leave?"

"Only if you want to. I doubt he'll try to say anything more and Mom will rip him a new one when she finds out what he said."

"Okay."

"So, are we staying or leaving?"

"We can stay. I like your family," I smile up at him.

"I like them, too." We kiss again until a loud and familiar wail floats through the room. Only then do I realise I'm still holding the pacifier. Forgotten once I'd fisted it in my hand to throw my arms around Christian's neck.

"Holy crap, that is the loudest I've heard her," Christian remarks.

"I'd say that's in the top ten for me. She is demanding the paci."

"Paci?" Christian asks, confused.

"Pacifier," I explain and hold it up to show him and he nods in acceptance. "Come on, we better get out there before it turns into a full blown tantrum."

I drag him outside and see Kate trying to calm Tessa down. Her idea of a familiar face helping is clearly not working. I quickly scoop up my baby and offer the pacifier. The screams stop but she is still upset and whimpering. Christian and I sit close to one another and he puts his arm around my shoulders to close the gap.

"She sure is a screamer," Elliot observes, "is her mom the same?" He winks. I blush furiously as some guests laugh and the others hit him. Christian noticeably tenses and glares at him.

"Elliot!" Grace scolds.

"Say one more thing like that and it'll be you and me in a beat down, like the good old days," Christian threatens.

"Empty threats, bro, empty threats," Elliot replies with a flourish of his hand.

I lift a still whimpering Tessa to my shoulder, and as soon as she sees Christian she holds her arms out. He takes her from me without hesitation.

"It looks like I am no longer her favourite person," I joke with few laughs in response.

"Shh, sweet little girl. You don't need to cry," Christian coos softly into Tessa's ear. After a few moments she relaxes and falls asleep against his shoulder.

"That's the second time you've been able to do that," I marvel aloud.

"Second time?" Grace questions.

"He stayed over at my place and was able to calm her down in the middle of the night when even I couldn't."

Grace looks impressed. "Do you have something for her to sleep in?"

"Um, I think the pushchair is inside…"

"It's not matter, I'll just hold her." He moves her to cradle near his chest effortlessly.

"Oh that reminds me, Christian, what did your dad want?"

Christian tenses again and the whole table notices. "Maybe you should ask him," he spits out. Grace's face is now one of pure fury. I think she's caught on. Despite her anger, she politely excuses herself and storms through the back doors.

"So, bro, tell me. What were you doing at Ana's in the middle of the night?" Elliot teases and wiggles his eyebrows.

He is given a full blown Christian Grey glare.

"You know, if I wasn't holding this baby, you'd already have a black eye."

"Sure, su…" Elliot stops and leans back in his chair slightly. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you mean Mom screaming at Dad, then yeah, that's what it is," Mia says worriedly.

"Ah, well I think it's time to leave," Elliot's friend Mark comments, "anyone up for a cheeky bar visit?"

Mia and her friends squeal in excitement and agreement and hurry inside to grab their things. I think Mia's friend Lara has thing for Mark, especially.

"I'm in!" Elliot booms, "What about you, bro?"

"I'll pass thanks, I think Ana and I will just go home," Christian mutters.

"You've gone soft, bro. What about you, Kate?" He smiles devilishly at her.

"Sure, I'll come," She smiles back, shyly. I know that smile! She's not shy at all, just about to bag herself a new bed buddy for the night. Or longer. Who knows with Kate, really.

* * *

Grace relents from her tirade against Carrick for long enough to bid goodbye to us all. She apologises that her husband has ruined the evening and even comments that he'll be in the dog house for a while.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. He will apologise for his comments, and mean it. I hope you haven't gotten a bad impression of us," Grace says sadly.

"Not at all, Grace. I had a good night. Thank you for letting me come." She embraces me suddenly.

"No, thank you. Just thank you." I have a feeling she's thanking me for something other than coming to her dinner.

Christian kisses his mother goodbye and tells her to advise Carrick not to contact him until he is remorseful for what he said.

"Goodnight, sweet little darling," she whispers to Tessa and strokes her sleeping face.

* * *

We arrive back at Escala and promptly put Tessa to bed. I'm still feeling uncomfortable about what Carrick said about me and I admit I shut myself off from Christian.

I've never been one for drama and confrontation, and it truly affects me. I retreat from Christian's arms to take a long bath and relax.

I made it a rule to not sleep in Christian's bed while I'm here. I think that could be a bit forward for our relationship. Maybe if I stay for a month, things will escalate into sleeping together. I don't really feel in the mood to fool around either. Every time I get close to Christian I think about him seeing the word 'golddigger' branded across my forehead and him being utterly disgusted by me. That's enough to kill anyone's sex drive.

After kissing Christian goodnight I settle into my extremely comfortable new bed and try to drift off. I feel like I've slept for only a few minutes before I wake from the door opening. My heartbeat speeds up as different home intruder scenarios run through my head. I completely freeze my body and pretend I'm asleep.

The covers move and a warm body presses itself into my back.

"It's just me, baby. I know you said you didn't want to sleep in my bed, but sleeping together in your bed isn't breaking any rules. I just couldn't sleep without you," Christian whispers into my ear before nipping it. He kisses my neck softly a few times before inhaling deeply. "Sleep, baby."

* * *

**Also, is anyone else having trouble seeing how many views they have on a story? Mine says N/A :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2013 is wonderful to you! Sorry for the late update, but thank you so much for all the reviews, faves, follows and PMs. It's amazing to see so much interest in the story. Updates will be more regular now the holiday season has finished. Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Let me know what you think! Bel x.**

* * *

_Ana POV_

Loud wails are bellowing out of a small monitor that rests on the table next to my bed. I blink open my sleepy eyes and the red, glowing numbers in front of my face show that it's only seven am. It's then I realise this is the first time Tessa has slept entirely through the night. Christian grunts as I unlatch his fingers from my front and shimmy out of bed. Feeling more energised than I've been in months, I race into Tessa's bedroom, monitor in hand.

Tessa is lying down on her back with her feet in her mouth. She sees me as I enter the room and starts to babble.

"Good morning, sweet girl. Well done for sleeping through the whole night!" I gush as I pick her up and give her a kiss. "Are you hungry? Were those little feetsies not enough for you?"

I sit in the extremely comfortable glider and feed Tessa. We're not interrupted until Christian walks in as I'm changing and dressing her.

"Good morning, Steele ladies." I turn my head and watch him walk towards me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. He smells amazing, like he's just showered. I go back to my important and squirming task.

"Morning," I greet with a shy smile that he can't see.

"Can you say good morning to me, Tessa?" He asks her. Tessa's response of "ba, ba, ba," seems to placate him.

"This little one slept entirely through the night for the first time last night," I say proudly.

"Did she really? Well congratulations, Tessa. What shall we do to celebrate this momentous occasion?"

I shrug. Not really that fussed in finding something special to do. I'm sure Tessa would be fine with just rolling around and being tickled as a reward.

"Can I take you shopping?"

"Why would we need to…" I start before he cuts me off.

"We don't _need_ to go shopping, I _want_ to take you shopping," he explains with another few kisses on my neck. How can I resist him?

"Are you going to take us somewhere fancy schmancy that I could not otherwise afford?"

"Of course. You did agree to let me pay for everything on your trip here, remember?"

I roll my eyes. "I agreed, but I'm still not exactly happy about it."

"Well, get happy about it. And don't roll your eyes at me." He finishes with another neck kiss and leaves the room.

I wasn't even facing him and he knew I was rolling my eyes. Is it because he has some weird superpower? Or does he already know me so well that he can predict my mannerisms? It's bordering between creepy and really romantic.

I dress Tessa in a cute sweater and leggings outfit, courtesy of Christian, and take her to the kitchen. There's an expensive looking high chair pulled up next to the stools at the breakfast bar where Christian is reading the paper and drinking some coffee.

"Can you watch her while I shower?" I ask as I strap her in to this fancy contraption.

"Uh, sure. Just don't be too long," he says, face filled with anxiety.

* * *

"Come on, you can do it, say Christian," I hear a smooth as silk voice urge as I enter the big room.

"Ma!"

"I know you can say ma. Say Ch-ris-tian."

"Ma, ma, ma!"

I watch from afar as Christian holds Tessa in front of him as he sits on the couch. Their faces are level and he narrows his eyes at her.

"Ah. Can you at least say Ca?"

"Ba, ba."

Christian huffs in exasperation and gives up. The man clearly has no idea about child development.

I giggle and his head turns to face me.

"What's so funny, Anastasia?" He asks with what I'm hoping is mock anger.

"You. She probably won't be able to say your name properly till she's three. Before that she would make up some version of it. Babies don't properly start to talk until they're about one, I think."

"Well I didn't know that," he explains.

"Besides, her first word will be Mama. Won't it?" I say as I walk to sit next to them. "Mama," I repeat directly in her face.

"MA!" Tessa says and giggles.

"That's right! My little genius baby." I smile at her, then at Christian who has this look of adoration in his eyes. Our lips meet for a few PG rated kisses.

"Ow, fucking shit," Christian exclaims and leans his head back quickly. Tessa starts wailing and I quickly take her from him.

"What?!" I ask frantically as I try to calm down my baby.

"I think she just head-butted me. Like, right on the cheekbone." He rubs his face.

"Maybe she just lost control of her head?"

"Or she's jealous. Here, I'll kiss you too," he kisses her cheek and she stops crying. Attention seeker.

"You can't steal Mommy's boyfriend, Tessa. He is way too old for you, anyway."

"Our little secret, Tess," Christian whispers. I glare at him and he holds his hands up in innocence, "kidding," he says with a smirk.

* * *

"You sure do need a lot of crap for one tiny baby."

"Quit your whinging and throw it in the basket," I joke as Taylor hands over Tessa's baby bag. We are in the valet area of an upmarket shopping mall. It's like nothing I've ever been to before. He's taken me to somewhere that houses its own Louis Vuitton and Hermès stores, not to mention the one we'll be shopping at, Neiman Marcus.

Christian holds the door for me as we enter the empty store. A blonde, leggy woman rushes out from the back as soon as she hears us.

"Good morning, Mr Grey. I'm Casey Wright, I'll be your personal shopper for today," she tells us, batting her eyelashes at Christian. _He's mine, bitch_.

"Good morning, Miss Wright. Today you will be assisting my girlfriend, Anastasia," he explains, a little coldly. _Sorry honey, he has no interest in you_. "I expect all rules and precautions are in place as usual."

"Of course, Mr Grey. Neiman Marcus honours your need for privacy." She gives me that stereotypical up and down bitch look, and lingers on the pram in front of me. She can't actually see Tessa but we can all hear her giggling at the toys she is playing with.

"Very well, then." He turns to me and his expression softens. "Get whatever you'd like. My parents are hosting a gala next weekend, so you'll need a dress for that. I'm sure you'll find something suitable here."

"What kind of dress?"

"Don't worry, they've been briefed."

"If you'll follow me, Miss," Casey says and I follow her further into the store. It is two levels and huge, filled to the brim with men's, women's' and children's clothing and accessories. I'm quite sure Christian has paid for the store to be opened earlier than usual as there is no one else here. What life would be like to pay to get your way.

We arrive at a long wall of formal dresses and I gape at the sheer elegance of them. I've never seen, let alone worn a dress anywhere near this luxurious or well made. My senior prom dress was black, long, boring and bought from a department store that I can't even remember the name of.

"Feel free to browse these dresses, and any of the other clothing," Casey gestures to racks upon racks of women's attire for all seasons and styles, "I'll pick out a few dresses that I think will bode well for your gala."

"My size is…"

"Do not worry, Miss…?" She looks at me expectantly.

"Just call me Ana." She smiles warmly at me. I can't get a read on this woman. First she tries to flirt with my boyfriend and now is being nice to me? Maybe her pay is based off commission.

"Do not worry, Ana. Mr Grey has sorted everything out with us."

"Right, thank you. I'll look around for a bit."

I stroll around the aisles with Tess and just look at all the clothing. I know I agreed to let Christian buy me things while I'm here, but I still feel weird about it, especially after being called a gold digger. This scene doesn't really do anything to quell those thoughts of his fathers. I stop every so often to check that Tessa is doing okay and reassure her I am right here. I can feel Christian's eyes on me as I walk. They flit from me to his constantly active Blackberry.

"You know, you're not even looking at the clothes," a deep voice says from behind me. He grabs on to my hips to stop me from moving. "We've been here for a while and you haven't picked out one thing."

"I am looking," I insist.

"No, you're too distracted. I'll take Tessa and you go try on some dresses." He lets me go and shuffles past a rack to get in front of me. He starts to push away the stroller ignoring my objections. He turns to see my hesitant face, "Go," he insists and gives me a chaste kiss.

I do eventually leave to try on some dresses once I feel comfortable enough. Christian is just walking around the store with Tessa and jangling her toys. I'm fighting the zipper of the third dress I've tried on when I hear some familiar whimpering.

"Ana…" Christian calls hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I call back through the door.

"I don't know what to do with her right now." He sounds worried. I know he has this need for control, and I bet he's feeling pretty out of control right now. I hold onto my dress and peek out to see Tessa waving her arms up and down. Mr smart man can't figure that out?

"Take her out, she hates being in that seat for long periods of time." He unbuckles her and takes her into his arms. She relaxes immediately and Christian walks off to another area of the store.

Feeling a bit defeated after trying on so many dresses that I think make me look fat, Casey brings me a full length, deep red gown. She zips me up and I know it's the one. The one shoulder look covers my insecure spots but cinches in my waist. The silk flows down and skims my lower body, making me look thinner than I am. Some fabric pools on the floor but once I'm wearing high heels it will be the perfect length.

"You look amazing, Ana," Casey grins.

"You think?" I ask, still feeling a tiny bit self-conscious.

"Definitely. This is the one." I have to agree. We decide not to show Christian so he'll get the full effect on the night. Casey bags up the dress and tells me to look around more before she rings it up.

I walk out of the dressing room feeling a lot better about myself. I think Christian will love the dress and the thought of what he will do to me after the gala makes me giddy. _You still have to wait another week._ I find Christian standing in the baby section, holding a dress up to Tessa's body.

"I found a dress," I tell him and he turns to me.

"Excellent. Do you think this will fit her?"

"Uh, probably? I think you've bought her enough clothes, Christian."

"Sir, they're opening the store to the public now," Taylor says. The man just popped out of nowhere. Christian is seething. "They have to open by law. It seems to be quiet out there though."

"Fine," Christian spits out. "And Anastasia, I disagree."

I see Tessa's pusher covered in clothing, ranging from summer dresses to a puffy coat.

"This is so unnecessary," I breathe out. I'm still in shock.

"The dresses and swimwear are from one of Neiman Marcus' featured designers. It's all very classy."

"But why does she need a new coat when it's about to be summer?"

"She may need one. It's Gucci." As if that will convince me. "Anastasia, I've got this. Are you done? I'll pay and we'll go to lunch." He hands Tessa back, grabs the clothes and walks to the register. Taylor carries out our bags and we pass some curious and staring onlookers. Their interest in us makes me feel exposed. We're just shopping for Christ's sake.

I keep feeling uncomfortable all through lunch. We eat in the most private place of a little café, but it doesn't feel private enough. Christian keeps asking if I'm okay, and I keep assuring him that I am fine. I can't even use the excuse of being tired after last night.

Tessa and Christian are becoming closer by the second. I think she is as enamoured with his smile as I am. Not even the smiles and giggles of the unstoppable duo can pull me out of my funk.

Tessa drinks a bottle and is soon asleep. Christian decides it's time to go home despite the fact I am itching to check out the rest of the shopping mall. The crowd has picked up and I can tell he feels anxious about it, so I agree to leave. Christian is in happy mode and it makes him appear years younger.

Christian gets a call in the SUV and his attitude changes immediately. He tells the caller that he will sort something out when he gets home. By the formality of his tone I think it's something to do with work.

As soon as we enter the apartment Christian storms off to his office and I put Tessa down in her crib. I explore the rooms a while before I see Christian pouring some amber liquid into a tumbler in the kitchen, looking extremely agitated. It's a bit early for alcohol in my opinion but I think if I voice that it will make him angrier.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly. I'm standing on the other side of the kitchen bench as to not invade his angry space.

He just grunts and runs a hand through his curls and walks off. I take this as a cue to follow him and we end up back in his office. He gestures towards his open laptop and I sit down to read whatever is on the screen. It's open to one of the country's most famous gossip websites. The first thing I see is a grainy photo of the back of Christian with Tessa in one arm. The next is of the three of us together and our faces are clearly shown.

**_BREAKING NEWS: BILLIONAIRE LOVE CHILD?  
_**_Seattle's most eligible bachelor and super businessman, Christian Grey of Grey's Enterprises Holdings Incorporated, was seen just hours ago in the presence of a young woman and baby. Sources tell us that he was shopping with said company in Bellevue's Neiman Marcus and then lunched at a nearby café. Fellow shoppers said he was comfortable holding and playing with the child and was buying baby girl clothing.  
Is Mr Grey secretly a father? Has this unknown woman snagged the hottest piece of meat on the market and sealed the deal with a baby? More to come on this developing story.  
Help us out! Be a part of our amateur pap squad and send us photos of Mr Grey and his baby!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Thanks for everything again! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes, I was editing in the early morning hours.**

* * *

_Ana POV_

"I…I don't know what to say…" I murmur. Christian just stares at me with cold eyes. Rage is practically pulsating off his body.

"You don't know what to say?"

"Well, I mean it's not that bad. I don't know why you're so angry."

"Why am I angry? The whole of Seattle, if not America, now thinks I have some secret love child. Do you realise what this could do to my image? My business?"

He is being completely irrational and it's making me angry. Clearly, all he can think about is himself. He has no care about how they portrayed me in that article, that they took secret photos of Tessa, or that this could affect me and my family as well.

"What's so bad about a baby, Christian? Surely, you're not the only business man in America who has been accused of having children. She's not yours anyway, I'm sure you PR department can figure this whole thing out." I stand up and spit back at him.

"My private life has always been private, and now that is compromised. No matter all the crap I'll have to deal with from my business associates. They will have a fucking field day!"

"What the hell did you think was going to happen? It was your idea for us to go to a public place! Of course everyone's going to be interested in Mr Hot Shot CEO Christian Grey! Why don't you think about other people in this situation? My innocent daughter has had her face spread over the internet, and I've been practically branded a golddigger who had a child to keep you! What about that? If you really cared for us, wouldn't you be angry about that as well? " I try to make my way out of the room, but he catches my arm. I am not in any sort of state to fight with him right now but fail to shake off his strong hold.

"Where do you think you're going, Anastasia?"

"I'm leaving. I can't deal with this." I see his face fall and fill with pain.

"You're…you're leaving me?" He chokes out. "You don't have to leave me!"

"No, Christian, I'm leaving this room and checking on my daughter. Then I might go cool down in my room. You clearly need to think about your priorities before we talk again."

"No." He tugs on my arm as I try to pull away.

"Christian, let me go," I demand as I stare into his eyes. His grip loosens and I walk away without another glance. As I quietly close the door of his office, I hear him bark into his phone. I can't imagine the amount of backlash this will have from his family, especially his father. No matter how much I like Christian, is all of this worth it? Is it worth being called a golddigger numerous times in one weekend? That really hurts.

I walk into Tessa's room and lift her sleeping body. She doesn't wake so I take her back into my room and lay her on my chest. I grab my cell from the bedside table and see that it's already filled with unread messages.

**FROM: KATE K  
Just saw you, Tess and Grey on  
Seattle Gossip. What's going on?  
You ok?**

Am I okay? No. I've just had my boyfriend who I am staying with yell at me over something out of my control. The man I am falling for just disregarded my feelings and prioritised his business before me. No, I am definitely not okay.

**TO: KATE K  
I'm fine. Paps obvs have  
it wrong. Christian freaking  
out. Where are you anyway?**

**FROM: KATE K  
Nice deflection. Call if you need  
help. In bed ****w**** the other Mr Grey atm.  
Tired from last night ;)**

Why am I not surprised to read that? At least this trip turned out to be beneficial for her, benefitting her out of control libido.

**TO: KATE K  
Will do. All good for now.  
Do you need ride home  
tomorrow?**

**FROM: KATE K  
Nope, no point. Will just  
stay here. Daddy has had  
packers and movers at mine  
all day for me. Officially move  
in tomorrow. **

Great. Not only am I upset and pissed out of my mind, I don't even have anyone to rant to back at home. Kate was supposed to have another week in her apartment before moving to Seattle. Things with Elliot Grey must be peachy if she's moving early. It must be great to have a father that would pay for someone else to pack up your things for you and move them. I shouldn't be jealous though, Mr Kavanagh would probably do the same for me if I asked him. He's offered enough, anyway. In an act of complete immaturity, I don't reply. She can stew over that if she wants to.

**FROM: MOM  
Bob & I just saw u on tv?!  
Plz let me no if ur ok! **

I reply to say I'm fine but she calls me anyway. My reassurances are falling on deaf ears and eventually Tessa wakes from our conversation. I end our phone call so I can give all my attention to my baby. I can't hear Christian at all; he's probably still holed up in his office screaming obscenities at his staff, or his walls are made of steel.

I sit and bend my knees so I can rest Tessa on my thighs. She grabs my fingers with her tiny fists and I move around her arms as if she's dancing. She giggles at me and it is my most treasured reward.

"You know mommy loves you, right Tessa?" I pick up her feet one by one and kiss the bottom of them. "Mommy loves you so much." My emotions are all over the shop and I pick up Tess to hold her close to me. She burrows her head into my chest as tears prick the corners of my eyes. The reason I had held off on relationships was so I didn't get hurt, and that is exactly what has happened in just a couple of weeks. "It's just you and me, babe, forever. All I need is my baby girl and I'll be okay. We'll be okay."

I see the door open in my peripheral vision. Christian's head pops through first before the rest of his body follows. He silently closes the door and takes no further steps inside the room.

"Is that how you really feel?" He asks softly. The anger in his voice from earlier has disappeared.

"What?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Do you really want it to always just be you and Tessa?"

I look back down at my baby girl. I'm too chicken to look into those deep, gray eyes.

"Tessa and I will always be bound together. I don't need anything else if I have her."

"What about me?" A short glance to him was a bad idea. His eyes are full of pain.

"Christian, you made it very clear earlier that your business comes before anything else. I'm not sure I can live with that. GEH is your baby as Tessa is mine, it will always come first for you."

He slowly walks over to the bed and sits next to me. He's left enough space to be respectful but is close enough for me to be able to register every emotion that plays across his face.

"You reacted so badly to that article, it's like you didn't even think about the repercussions of this relationship. Of course people will see us, find out about us and Tess, but I don't think it warranted such a negative reaction. What's so bad about being called dad anyway? It's making me doubt if you're ready for this. Your first proper relationship is one with a woman with a child. I understand if this is too much for you. I can leave Seattle today."

"No, Anastasia. You can't leave me. I don't want you to leave, ever."

He looks like a small child who has just fallen over, or lost their parent in a mall. It's heartbreaking, and all I want to do is comfort him, but I need to stick to my guns.

"I don't even know how to explain this," he mumbles as he runs both hands through his hair. "I know I reacted badly, so very badly that I don't know if you can ever forgive me, or if I can forgive myself."

He extends an arm so he can hold my hand, and I adjust Tessa so I can. He takes it eagerly and gives a gentle squeeze.

"I know I have problems with anger and control and I know I need to sort them out. I truly did think of you and Tessa when I first saw that article. I was angry that they just ran you off as someone who wants my money, and that Tessa was the way you did it. We both know the truth. I do have my PR people on the job to lessen the blow this will cause."

"No point, my mom has already seen it on TV back home. It's everywhere."

"I know," he says with a grimace. "But it will be sorted out. GEH has been the biggest part of my life for six years, I can't deny that, but it doesn't mean it has to be from now on. I will make you and Tess my first priorities. I was thrown at what they said about you, and at those photos. Tessa is so young and shouldn't be exposed like that, it was my fault and I will take all the blame. I didn't know how to handle all these new emotions. Other than my immediate family, I've never felt so protective and angry over someone in my life, especially after only knowing them a short while. I reverted back to how I used to act, which is only showing care for myself. Well, at least that's what my therapist said."

"You called your therapist? On a Sunday?"

"Yes, I call him whenever I need to. You said I needed to sort out my priorities, and I think I have them in the right order now after hearing his advice."

"Well that's something, I guess."

"Anastasia, I want to be with you. Whatever it takes. I'll be here for you and Tessa."

"I'm sure your dad will loooove that," I quip, sarcasm rife in my voice.

He frowns. "Yes, he did call."

"Great."

"That phone call actually made me get off my ass and talk to you." I look at him with my confused expression. "Well, not him, but Mia."

"Mia?"

"Yes, she must have heard him talking to me, or just knew he would try to lecture me again. She stole the phone and told me that I had to apologise or I would lose the best thing that has ever happened to me. From the background noise it caused quite a tussle again."

I smile warmly. I really did like Mia when I met her.

"I sincerely apologise for my behaviour, Anastasia. Forgive me? And please stay."

"I will."

"That you forgive me or that you'll stay?"

"Both."

His face fills with relief and joy. He softly smiles and me and squeezes my hand, a little harder this time. Sensing my hesitation he let's go. I may forgive him, but I still need time to process all of his confessions.

"Um, so I guess I'll just leave you for a while. I'll come and get you for dinner."

He leans over and leaves a soft, lingering kiss on my forehead. Then does the same to Tessa. He walks to the door, and as I think he's left, his head pops back in. He stares deeply at me again.

"And for the record, I don't mind being called dad."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: I suck, I know. Please forgive me! I was going to write one huge chapter of CPOV but I've taken so long I decided to split it to give you something. Another will be posted shortly then we'll go back to APOV. Thank you for your ongoing support! Bel x. **

* * *

_Christian POV_

Give her time.

That's what my therapist, Dr John Flynn, told me to do. Maybe not told, but demanded. So as much as I'd like to run into that room and hold her in my arms, I don't. I'm giving her time. Apology then space. Do not smother her, do not pressure her, and by all gods do not try to have sex with her. Just apologise then give her time.

It is infuriating advice. I don't like having to sit here with only my thoughts. My thoughts are not the brightest ones in the world and I don't usually like sifting through them. I have a nervous habit of running my hands through my hair, and if I sat alone with my thoughts too often, I would have been bald by 20.

At least Ana has Tessa. Her company may be a six month old who cannot clearly communicate back to her, but at least it's someone. I have no one right now. I called Flynn, who graciously answered on a Sunday afternoon, but he had family plans later. Mom and Mia are dealing with Dad, so they're out of the question. Elliot will just be an asshole about it so I'm not going to even bother with him. It's not like me to seek out support and conversation, but Ana has changed that about me. Changed such a set part of my personality in two fucking weeks. I'm new to this relationship business and I need someone to talk and lead me through this. Ana

Ana, Ana, Ana. My Ana. Kind of _my_ Ana. I can share with Tessa. As soon as she fell into my office I had to pursue her. Maybe not for the conventional reason, but pursue her I did. Those achingly gorgeous blue eyes and perfectly plump lips did it for me. I could never anticipate that my carnal need, no want, to hear her call me 'sir' and to spank that ass, would turn into a relationship. Our interview will forever be burned into my memory. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and was reluctant to let her go, I could have listened to her talk for hours. I was elated when I found out my idea for a photoshoot was accepted by Kate Kavanagh, even on the condition that Ana had to attend.

I was half hard for that entire photo shoot. I had to keep thinking about cars and boxing with my trainer to stop the _situation_ progressing any further. Ana was just standing there, looking delectable in a pair of tight jeans, smirking her little face off. I couldn't help but watch her and play along. I felt happy when I looked at her, which was weird. I smiled, genuinely smiled, at her. I never used to smile. My fake smiles were reserved to swing business deals, especially with female associates, and usually only Mia could rouse a real one out of me. That's when I knew I had to pursue this for more than one reason.

I found myself asking her out on what usually would be called a date and actually talking to her to get to know her. I didn't read her background check in an effort to make this somewhat normal. I thought I had made a huge mistake about not reading it when she came clean about her daughter, but now I am happy about it. If I had read that check, I probably would have never pursued anything with her or gotten to know her without that judgement looming over her.

Our dates were incredible. I kept her talking to just hear that sweet and caring voice. She spoke of her life and interests with such depth and interest, as if she could keep talking about one topic for hours without me needing to spur her on. That paired with a sharp wit made it even harder to stay away from her. Ana did seem quite reserved when we spoke of her family, and I understand why that was now. She had a huge secret, one that I would never have expected.

I was, and still am, extremely attracted physically to Ana. Our first time together felt amazing, and I didn't want to leave her body. I could tell she wasn't a virgin, but she was so warm and tight. She also definitely knew what she was doing. We looked the odd pair with me refusing to take my shirt off, and her not wanting to take her bra off. I respected her wishes to not be bare skinned and touched there. She still hasn't admitted to exactly why that is, but I have an idea. She has confided in me about feeling self-conscious of her body after having a child. I don't know why, you can't even tell. With my history of abuse and the phobia of touching, it's not like I could force her into taking all her clothes off. Sex with Ana is out of this world, I didn't know vanilla could be this good and satisfying. Knowing that my body is the only thing giving her pleasure is a gigantic turn on. I just want to be buried inside of her all day and night.

I need to adjust myself and think other thoughts. I'm getting horny again but I know I won't be getting a release for a while. My pants are inching towards that 'need a cold shower' stage in tightness.

A loud cry echoes through my apartment that shocks me out of my thoughts. It is quietened quickly so I know it's nothing serious. Never would I have thought I'd have a baby staying in my apartment.

When Ana told me about her daughter, all I could see was red. I was so angry that I had disregarded my usual procedure which had then put me in a place of fucking around with a mom. My rule of no dependents was there for good reason; I didn't want to deal with more shit than I had to. I threw Ana out like she was trash and felt like a right jackass about it. I didn't even want her to be my sub, well not completely, and I was treating her like one.

I spent the rest of the night pouring over her background check. I found out all about her late biological father, her mother and her four marriages, and Tessa. Baby Tessa Cate Steele who had only been born that past November. I had never even considered that Ana could be a mother. She is only 21, and maybe my upper class upbringing brings a bit of snobbery, but I didn't really know of that many young mothers. She would have only been 20 when she was pregnant, and I am in awe of her being so mature about her situation.

I first caught a glimpse of Tessa at the graduation ceremony. I don't think Ana saw me, but I saw her holding a small baby girl. All I could see of the baby was her dark hair adorned with a headband, but Ana was behaving so lovingly towards her. Rocking her and kissing her head. I stole glances down to Ana the entire ceremony, she had Tessa in some fabric thing against her chest and would absentmindedly stroke her head and back. When I approached her after, she was cold to me and I don't blame her, I was an ass but I desperately wanted to change and show her that I still wanted her.

The first proper look of Tessa's face shocked me. I had no idea a child could look so much like its parent. She has these big blue eyes, exactly like her mothers, a tiny button nose, those pink pouty baby lips and a lot of dark brown hair. She was Ana made over, just tiny and chubby.

My only experience with babies was when Mia came to us. I was only six but felt extremely protective over her. I would hold her, talk to her and play with her, but that was the extent of it. I didn't know how to actually care for a baby, but that has changed now. Tessa is no longer scared of me, and sometimes requests my comfort in her own baby way. I cannot resist those pleading eyes and there is a certain peacefulness that comes over me when I am with her. Unbridled trust and innocence pour from her eyes and I want to be around that. From the first time she grabbed my finger in the café, and we played and she giggled, I was taken by her.

Tessa is also one of the reasons I am about to disregard all thoughts of Ana taking up sub behaviour. How can I punish Ana and then look at her innocent little baby and not feel like a disgusting human? Together Ana and I have explored some types of play, and I know she enjoys spanking, but I don't think I can punish and treat her like I did my old subs. It just doesn't feel right; it would be like I'm hitting baby Ana or something. The both of them fight against my control, well Tessa does it unknowingly, and it infuriated me at first, but after some sessions with Flynn I am becoming more and more accepting of losing some of that control and ridding myself of my old life.

When I called Flynn earlier and told him what was going on, he asked me if I loved Ana. I told him I didn't know as I have never experienced proper romantic love before. He explained to me what it felt like between him and his wife, and most of it was the same to how I feel about Ana. He also told me to be completely sure I do love her before I tell her. I'm quite sure I love her. I can't stop thinking about her; she makes me happy, intrigues me and challenges me. I want to be around her all the time, even if I can only hold or kiss her. I love that little baby too. How could I not? She is her mother's daughter. When she smiles at me I feel warmth spread through my body. I want a future with these two. Who would have thought that in just two weeks I would fall in love with a woman and accept her child like she is my own? Tessa only has a mother, and I know what that feels like. I had no stable male character in my life until Carrick and I don't wish that upon anyone else. Even if Ana doesn't want me to take on the role of 'dad,' I still will be here to support her and Tessa.

I handled the gossip story so badly and I all but expect Ana to hold it over me. I don't even give a fuck if my associates try and use this against me, all I want is for Ana to be happy. I don't even deserve someone as good as her, but I am lucky as hell that she seems to have chosen me.

* * *

After some more brooding, I hear clattering in the kitchen and the smell of cooking onions wafts into my office. My housekeeper, Mrs Jones, must be back. She has probably heard all about Ana and me from Taylor, but I guess it's time to introduce them all. I walk into the kitchen and see Mrs Jones stirring a large pot on the stove. She hasn't seemed to have noticed me.

"Good evening, Mrs Jones. How was your weekend?"

She jerks her head up in surprise. I'm sure she has noticed the change in my demeanour over the past couple of weeks. "Oh, hello Mr Grey, it was fine, thank you. How was yours?"

"Great, thank you. How long until dinner?"

"About 10 minutes, sir."

"Good. I'm sure you know I have guests here. I will be back in 10."

She nods once as I leave, and I swear I can see the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile. Mrs Jones has been with me for years and has probably been hoping and waiting that I would find someone.

I check Ana's bedroom but find it empty. Walking towards Tessa's nursery I can hear Ana's voice happily praising and laughing through the cracked door. I push the door open a little further, grateful for my squeak free hinges, and peak in. Tessa is attempting to sit up by herself without leaning on her arms but still can't seem to stay upright for too long. It is kind of amazing to watch a little person grow and reach their milestones. I never realised how much they can change in only a month.

I softly knock on the door so I don't startle them both.

"Hey…" Ana says timidly.

"Hi. I was just coming to get you since dinner is almost ready and you still have to meet someone."

"Oh? Who?" She asks as she turns back to Tessa.

"Mrs Jones, my housekeeper."

"Right," she says as she picks up Tessa and walks over to me. I open the door wider to let her through.

"How is she doing with the sitting?" I try to make conversation as we walk to the kitchen.

"Better, I think we're nearly there, right Tessy?"

"That's great."

"I think she still has trouble with the weight of her big head," Ana jokes.

"Babies do have quite large heads…" I muse.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't have to push that out of you." I choke on air and Ana laughs. "It was smaller then though."

Well I guess she's in a better mood now. We reach the kitchen and I watch Mrs Jones wipe her hands on her apron before slowly approaching us.

"Anastasia, this is my housekeeper Mrs Jones. Mrs Jones, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele and her daughter Tessa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele," Mrs Jones extends an arm and shakes hands with Ana. "And Tessa too of course."

"Lovely to meet you too, but please call me Ana." I glare down at her for a second. I don't want my staff becoming informal in their workplace. Mrs Jones smiles tightly at Ana, probably a little uncomfortable at that request.

"Sure. How old is the little one?" Mrs Jones asks, looking fondly at Tessa.

"Just over six months," Ana smiles back. "Would you like to hold her?"

Mrs Jones looks to me for approval and I nod once. "Yes, please," she answers Ana and is passed Tessa who is calm in her arms. Mrs Jones coos and bobs around on the spot with her making Tess smile.

"You're good with her and she definitely likes you. Do you have children of your own?"

"No. I was married but my husband passed away before he had that opportunity. I did a lot of babysitting in my teenage years and I spend weekends with my sister and nieces, so I know my way around babies pretty well."

"Oh, that's great." Ana smiles brightly at me before taking Tessa back to sit her in the highchair.

* * *

I snuck back into Ana's room last night and she accepted me into her bed. I was relieved that she didn't reject me, and that I think she has completely forgiven me. I would be shattered if it had broken a part of us, of if she left me over it.

I hear the whimpers of Tessa over the monitor on Ana's bedside table. I sit up a little to see Ana is completely out of it and not responding to Tessa's cries. I exhausted her emotionally and to know that is not a good feeling. Ana needs to rest properly so I slowly untangle myself from her, switch off the monitor and quietly exit the room.

The first thing that hits me as I walk into the nursery is the stench. I had no idea such a sweet little girl could cause such an odour. I breathe through my mouth as I approach the crib and see the mess she has made. Tessa has rolled to rest against the crib bars and I pick her up for her own safety. I choose to hold her at an arm's length so none of her poop gets on me.

In an effort to fully take on the 'daddy' role I decide to do this myself. I can do this right? Changing a diaper alone can't be that hard. Ana even wrote me a list that is hanging on the wall so she could teach me how. She helped me do it yesterday, but I should be able to follow some simple instructions alone. I am Christian Grey.

I wipe Tessa down before deeming her clean enough to hold closer to me so I can grab what I need. What do you dress babies in? I choose the first things in the drawer, a white long sleeved onesie and some purple fleece pants. I lay Tessa on her changing table and re-read the list. I undress her and wince when I open her diaper. "Fuuuuuuck," I say under my breath. I turn my head around multiple times to grab clean air until I completely clean her up. Tessa is sulking at me and her lip juts out as if she's about to cry.

"It's okay, Tess, I'm nearly done. You're alright," I try to calm her as I grab a clean diaper and try to put it on her properly. I double check the tabs and deem her changed. After that it's not hard to dress her.

When I'm finished I pick Tess up and raise her into the air. "YES! Success!" _Christian Grey, diaper changer extraordinaire. _

Tessa is still sulking so I hold her to my chest. She slams her head into my shoulder, probably used to doing it with Ana, but she hits my large collarbone. Her crying starts immediately and I panic. What if she's seriously injured?

"Shh, Tessa. It's okay. I don't think I'm as soft as Mommy. Shh, it's okay." I rock side to side and rub her back, then kiss the part of her head she hit.

Once she's calmed down enough, I decide to take her to Ana. I am obviously not able to feed her.

I sit on her bed with her and bounce my legs around until Ana wakes. She rolls over to look at us and greets me with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," I say softly.

"Mmm, morning."

"Tessa also says good morning," I smile and lay the baby next to Ana. "She woke up earlier and had quite an explosion, but I dealt with it," I say proudly.

"Well done," she sleepy giggles at me and positions herself so her chest is near Tessa's face. She then pulls down her top and Tessa grabs her breast and latches on immediately. I look away quickly and the heat rises in my face. I don't understand this reaction, but I always blush when she nurses. Maybe it's something about not completely seeing her breasts yet.

"Christian, I don't care," Ana tells me, humour in her tone.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to see them because you're insecure?" I ask, looking down and the blanket over my legs.

"Well, yeah a bit, since they're way bigger than they were before, but like everyone close to me has seen me breastfeed her."

"Everyone?"

"Mostly. It's not a big deal. It's her food. My main fear is us, uhh, doing it and something, you know, happening," she gestures to her chest.

"Oh, right."

"But let's not talk about s-e-x in front of the b-a-b-y."

I look over to see her grinning between me and Tess.

"Uh, that's a new position," I comment.

She laughs a bit before Tessa grunts in anger at being disturbed. "Oooh, sorry, Miss Diva. But yes, we do this in bed since it's more comfortable.

"I see." My eyes are still darting around the room. "Sooo…"

"Yes, Christian?" She is still laughing at me. I am not really that amused but I can't resist that giggle.

"What do you think about the whole dad thing?" She freezes for a second. "Have you thought about it at all?"

"I have actually." She looks at Tessa lovingly before looking at me, a bit scared? "Since she's so young, we don't need names now, right? I mean, if this goes the distance, I will be more than happy for you to take on that role, but we're very new so I don't think we can label it right now."

"I understand."

"But you have taken on the carer role very well. I appreciate that a lot. You have the 'daddy gene'. So, are we okay?"

"Of course we're okay, I was just curious, Ana." I smile but it doesn't reach my whole face. We're okay, but I want to take on the role of Tessa's dad. I will prove it to Ana that we are going to last. I'll prove that I love her, and that I love Tessa, and then she'll be more than happy to have us as one family.

* * *

It's not long after that when I have to say goodbye. Ana has to go back home and I have afternoon meetings.

A new guard, Luke Sawyer, will be driving her and Tessa home and they won't be back until Friday night. I'm hoping after this weekend she will agree to move in for the summer. I am more than capable to provide for them both, and I could even take some time off. I'm the fucking CEO and I'll do what I want.

I say goodbye to Tess first. "Goodbye Tessy, I'll see you in a few days." I kiss her head before Ana takes her and buckles her into her seat.

I then grab Ana and pull her towards me. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"I'll be counting down the hours until Friday."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have much better things to do." _Smart mouth._

"C'mere." I press my lips onto hers and then lick her bottom lip so she'll let me in. Our tongues play against each other and my hands travel down to her ass. Her arms are around my neck and her fingers tug at my hair. We pull apart panting when Tessa grunts. _Cockblock. But a cute one I can forgive._

"Goodbye, Christian. I'll see you Friday."

"Laters, baby," I say before giving her one last kiss. She gets in beside Tessa and gives a wave as Sawyer pulls out of the parking garage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Thanks for everything again! Second chapter of CPOV. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Christian POV_

"Hey baby," I say as soon as I see Ana pop up on my computer screen. She is still in her work uniform and her hair is in a dishevelled pony tail, but she looks gorgeous.

"Hi," she breathes out as she adjusts the camera so I can see her clearer.

"How was work?"

"Stressful. Everyone goes renovation crazy in the summer."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Tired. What about you?"

"I just miss you," I say with a pout.

"Aw look at that little pout! I miss you too, but I'll be seeing you in a day and a half."

"That's too long."

"It's hardly long at all, you big baby," she teases. I pout even bigger and she giggles. I'm being playful. Elliot told me girls like it when you act playful.

"Speaking of babies, how is your clone?"

"She's good. Mom has her."

"Does she now?" I ask with a slight grin. Ana looks down at her lap, then back up at me through her eyelashes and nods. _Jesus fucking Christ that's hot. _I feel my pants tighten around my cock and I adjust myself under the desk. "I love it when I have you just to myself."

Ana blushes to the roots of her hair and squirms on the bed. I'm affecting her.

"I can't wait for Friday night. Gail has offered to stay the weekend so we can have some alone time. Just you and me, baby, we can have some fun," I purr.

Ana leans closer to the camera and I see her chest heaving. We didn't have sex while she was in Seattle and I'm horny as fuck, it seems like she is too.

"ANA!" I hear a women's voice yell and a door barging open. Ana jerks back to a normal seating position and lets out a huge breath as she looks up to the noise. I'm pretty sure it's her mom. "Mail." I watch as she's handed a pile of letters. "And baby." Ana holds her arms out and Tessa is placed into them.

"Thanks, Momma." I hear the faint noise of a door closing and Ana turns back to me. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem," I say with a reassuring smile. Ana settles Tessa in her lap who seems very interested in the shiny computer.

"Who's that, Tessa? Who is it? Is that Christian?" She asks in a high tone to Tessa whose arms reach towards the screen. Ana takes her grabby hands before they touch anything.

"Hi, Tessa," I greet and wave. Ana takes one of her hands to wave back. She hands her a set of plastic keys which gains all of her attention immediately.

"So, Friday. I have meeting at four, so I'll have Sawyer drive down to pick you up at around two so then we'll arrive at Escala at the same time." Ana is looking down at something in her hands that I can't see and has not listened to a word I've said. "Ana. Anastasia!"

"Huh?" She looks up and her eyes are wide.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Umm, no. Sorry." She looks back down at her hands and her brow furrows.

"Are you alright, baby?" I ask, worried now. She's acting really strange.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I was distracted reading a…letter." What kind of letter elicits that kind of reaction?

"A letter?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry." _Yeah, I won't worry, that's definitely what I'll do. _"What were you saying?"

"Sawyer will pick you up on Friday at two..."

"Right, okay. Sounds good."

* * *

I shake hands with some incompetent douchebags from legal and stalk out of the conference room. I have not had a good day. The electronics manufacturing company I'm trying to acquire is not cooperating with the contract. My legal team are supposed to have made the appropriate amendments, but it's not up to scratch. It is not suitable for GEH. I am aggravated and frustrated, and no number of workouts with my trainer Bastille has lessened my fury.

I need to see Ana. I need to feel Ana. And I need to be inside Ana.

Taylor knows how to handle me in these situations and silently follows me to the parking garage. My leg is bouncing the whole drive home in anticipation and excitement of seeing Ana.

A black SUV is already parked in one of my spots, and I see my Ana leaning in and taking out a black capsule and placing it on the ground. I open my door as soon as the car has stopped and rush to her side. She turns when she hears my footsteps and a soft smile spreads across her lips.

"Anastasia," I breathe out once my arms are around her and my nose is nestled into her hair.

"Hi, Christian." Her arms wrap around my middle and gently squeeze.

I lean down to catch my lips with hers and they gently massage each other for a minute.

"It's so good to see you, I missed you," I say with my forehead resting against hers, looking deep into those blue eyes.

"I missed you, too." A slight blush forms on her cheeks and it makes me smile. I love the fact that I affect her like that.

* * *

Ana walks back out to the living room after putting Tessa down. She still has that nervous, reluctant look in her eye from a couple of days ago. I've tried to ask her about it but she still insists that nothing is wrong. _Yeah right, I'll get it out of you, baby._

"Bed?" I offer as I stand from the couch.

Ana nods. I take her hand and lead her down the hallway to my room. I feel her hesitate when it becomes obvious we won't be sleeping in the room next to Tessa.

"We're not going to my room?" She squeaks out.

"No, we'll be sleeping in my room tonight, if you can call what we'll be doing sleeping," I explain with a wink.

"But what about…?"

I cut her off. "Mrs Jones has the monitor and if there's any urgent she will notify us. Do not worry, Tessa is in very, very capable hands. I wouldn't leave her with Mrs Jones if that weren't the case."

"But…"

"Come on, Ana. She'll be fine. We can actually sleep in your room if you're so anxious." I give in to her pleading face.

I pull on her hand and she follows. As soon as I shut the door, I cup her face with my hands and kiss her. She softly moans into my mouth and it spurs me on. My hands move down her body to come to rest at her hips. As our tongues fight against each other, my fingers sneak under her blouse to touch her skin.

I walk us to the bed and Ana falls back onto it. I allow her to scoot backwards a bit before crawling to loom above her.

"Your skin is so soft," I say against her lips. I pull her blouse up and she breaks our kiss to help me rid her of it.

I keep kissing her as I fiddle with the button on her jeans and move to tug them off her. I marvel at her body. Gentle curves covered by creamy, beautiful skin. She's wearing a matching set of blue, lacy underwear and her breasts are pushed up exquisitely.

I flip us around and Ana straddles my legs. I nod once and she starts to undo my suit pants. My dick is already hard as ever and just the slightest brush of her hand has my hips bucking. I lift my hips so she can take off my pants, and then I make the decision to let her take off my shirt.

My mind had gone in circles all week about this choice. I wanted to be closer to Ana, and I know that this will secure that, but I'm also hesitant about how I will react. My chest has been a no gone zone since that bastard pimp burned me, and not even my family was allowed to touch me there as a child. When my baths were supervised, I used to wear a swim top so Mom wouldn't see the scars. If Ana and I are in this for the long haul, she has to know and understand. Also, it would be pretty ridiculous for me to always wear a top while having sex.

I take Ana's hands and guide her to undo my buttons and slip the shirt off my arms. She stills when she sees my chest and I can tell she's shocked. Who wouldn't be at seeing such a number of white, round circles?

"Are…are they scars?" She asks, her voice wobbling.

"Yes. I got them as a small child."

"Wh…wh…what happened to you?" A tear slips down her cheek and I reach up to wipe it away.

"My mother's pimp used to burn me with cigarettes." I'm choosing to say my words with strength and no emotion, it's easier this way.

"Oh my god." Ana really breaks down now. She's trying to control her breathing as her emotions get the best of her.

"It's okay, baby. It happened a long time ago. This is why I can't have people touch my chest. I want you to know these things about me."

"So, I can never touch you?"

"I've never really tried under these circumstances…" I take back Ana's hands and place them palms down on my lower stomach. I move them around and up my abs until half way up my torso. I then lift them and move them to my shoulders, running them around my neck as well; giving my little round scars a big boundary. "This is what I'm okay with…for now."

"For now?"

"I can't predict the future, Ana."

"I thought you could do everything, Mr Grey." I smirk and she giggles. It's such a beautiful sound. "But okay, we can work with this. And since you've been so open with me…" she reaches back and undoes her bra. My breath catches in my throat and my heart starts to race. She takes the bra completely off and I am in awe. My Ana is a beautiful creature.

"Do you mind?" I ask, inching my hands up her body, getting closer to her breasts. She shakes her head and my hands cup her. Her breasts are perfectly heavy in my hands and I start to massage them. Ana softly moans and her head tips back. "You are so beautiful, Ana. Every single part of you. Thank you for this."

"No, thank you," she replies breathlessly.

I slowly flip us back again so I'm above her and start kissing down her body. From her neck, to the valley between her breasts and down to her stomach. My fingers push past her underwear to her hot centre and become drenched.

"Ch…Christian," Ana moans, "I'm not gonna last."

_Me either, baby_. I'm about to rip my boxer briefs in half if I don't get a move on. I rip her panties off, which is received with a breathy laugh and I push my own underwear down. My erection springs forth and I take it to line myself up.

"Ready, baby?" I ask, already knowing the answer. But it's fun to watch her squirm for my cock.

"My god, yesssss."

I slowly sink into her and my head falls back at the feeling of her tight and hot around me. It feels so fucking good. I've needed this all week.

Ana's moans and hip wiggling encourage me to start moving and I thrust in and out of her slowly. I lean down to kiss her with all the passion I can muster. I never thought love making could feel so damn good.

"Harder," Ana demands and I move to sit back against my heels. I grab her hips and pound into her. Ana is moaning my name non-stop until I feel her clench against me. She is shuddering beneath me and after a couple more thrusts I'm spilling into her.

I open my eyes and expect to see the face of a sated and happy Ana, but I actually see her arm covering her face and a blush that goes right down her neck. By first glance you'd think she was embarrassed by something. I gently pull out of her and kneel between her legs.

"What's wrong?" I ask, thinking for a second I've done something wrong, but those weren't the screams and moans of someone who wasn't loving every second.

"Uhh…"

"Tell me, Anastasia," I demand. I hate not knowing, it lessens my control. _Relax Grey, I thought you were going to give up some of that control?_ Shut the fuck up, now is not the time.

Ana slowly removes her arm from her face and glances down at her chest quickly. I follow her gaze, accepting any excuse to look at her delectable chest.

I see small droplets of liquid on her nipples and trails of where it has already travelled. Ana is avoiding my gaze and looks on the brink of tears. She is so ashamed of this and probably of what my reaction will be.

"I'm sorry," she squeaks out.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I question. I am genuinely interested in why she feels the need to apologise about this.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," she gestures to her chest.

"I know that. Hey Ana, look at me" I lean over and cup her right cheek, gently pushing it so see looks at me. "I know it's natural, and it's nothing to be embarrassed about or to apologise for. Truth be told, I'm actually quite intrigued by it." I raise one eyebrow at her and she looks surprised.

"What?"

"Do you mind if I…?" I ask, nodding towards her breasts. I have this overwhelming urge to lick her. I've done food play with subs before, but obviously never like this. This is even sexier knowing I made her like this, I made that happen from the pleasure I was giving her.

"I…I guess not," she stammers back.

"You're sure?" I lean down just above her right nipple and look right in her eyes. She nods and my tongue flicks out to lick her once. She noticeably winces but relaxes when I keep licking. It tastes good, kind of sweet. Like Ana. As I move to lick her other nipple I can tell she's becoming aroused. Her nipples are becoming hard under my mouth and her hands are fisting the sheets. I only finish when I'm completely sure she is clean.

"So?" Ana asks huskily. _I have indeed turned you the fuck on._

"Tastes good, baby. Everything about you tastes good." I kiss her roughly on the mouth before moving to whisper in her ear. "And I know you liked it too." Her writhing body only affirms my statement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: I apologise profusely! I know I suck. I had to suddenly leave town for a while and bimbo me forgot my laptop. I also had no internet (that's the outback for you) so I could only just now update. So sorry! Thank you for the encouraging reviews and PMs etc. :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Ana POV_

"Bye, baby girl," I say to my daughter as we bid goodbye to her and Mrs Jones in the foyer. I give her a kiss on the head and Christian strokes her hair but she doesn't seem to notice. She is way too interested in the long, golden locks of her new friend.

Mrs Jones has turned out to be a wonderful babysitter. She tended to Tessa's every need last night and this morning I woke to a very happy baby. She and Christian watched over Tessa as the beauticians that Christian had hired worked on my nails, hair and face.

The said beauticians must have been worth it from Christian's reaction when he first saw me. The man was rendered speechless, probably for one of the first times in his life, and stumbled over his words to compliment me. The combination of my red dress, my long waved hair pulled to one side and natural makeup must really do it for him. If I remember correctly his words were "Wow…you…uh…um…wow," before he told me I looked gorgeous and radiant. I immediately felt more confident about my dress and body and the nerves I was feeling all day about seeing Christian's family again floated away. I have a feeling he's not going to leave my side tonight.

"Ready, baby?" Christian asks, breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah…" I answer him, but I don't move an inch.

"Come on, Ana, she's going to be fine." Christian grabs my hand and drags my reluctant body towards the elevator.

As the doors are closing I wave at Mrs Jones and my daughter. They wave back, well Mrs Jones helps Tessa wave, and soon Christian and I are alone as we descend to the parking garage.

He wraps his arms around me from behind and nuzzles my neck. "Do you realise how hard it's going to be to keep my behaviour PG at this party?" He purrs.

"Who says I want you to act PG?"

"Well I don't want to, and it seems you don't want me to, but I'm not sure my parents and the other guests would appreciate a live action porno." He brushes my hair from my neck and leaves a few hot kisses. The feeling shoots straight to my groin and I shuffle in mild frustration.

"Uhh," I breathlessly moan as I turn my head so he has more access to my neck.

"Don't worry, Anastasia, I'll sneak us away if it gets too…difficult." He whispers the last word and softly sucks my neck.

Our elevator ride ends and Christian quickly lets go of me and tries to lead me to the car. I am momentarily frozen from his affection.

"Come, Anastasia," he commands as he pulls my hand towards him.

* * *

"So what is this gala for again?" I ask as Taylor stops behind a line of cars that are waiting to drive up to the entrance of a country club.

Christian is holding one of my hands in both of his and lightly squeezes. "Well, this one is for the paediatrics ward of the hospital my mom works at. They need some new diagnostic machines and a general restoration. The wing is in poor condition and is no place for sick children. As my mother and father associate with people in upper class social circles, they offered to host this gala to raise money. They are hopeful it will be a success."

"Oh, okay. So what will we have to do?"

"Not much. There's a silent auction and donation table. Even though I have already donated a large sum of money anonymously, I'll give some more tonight."

"You are so generous, Christian." I smile up at him and he shyly smiles back.

"It's for a good cause. Those children should be staying in an environment where there is little stress and an opportunity to play and forget about what is happening to them for a while."

I agree with him. "I'm so glad you wanted me to come with you. Tessa spends some time in the children's ward at home when she has checks on her breathing. I just wish I had money to donate."

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" Christian demands. Anger scrunching up his features.

"It's okay now. She just has routine checks as she was premature. Her next one is at 12 months."

Christian's body visibly relaxes. Jeez. Can you say overreaction?

"Good. I can donate on your behalf if you wish."

"No, please don't. It's fine." I don't want him throwing away his money in my name and making me look like some saint when in reality it's all fake.

"Ana, I want to. You've been through a lot in your short life and some of that directly associates with this benefit. I would be honoured to donate on your behalf if it will help babies like Tessa." I'm still apprehensive. "Would you feel more comfortable if I put it in both of our names?"

I nod and he leans in for a chaste kiss. Christian suddenly leans back and opens the door. I realise that we're at our destination and need to exit quickly to not hold up the rest of the line.

My door opens and Christian takes my hand. We walk together up a small carpet and our photo is taken by several photographers. Christian holds me tight around my waist and smiles brightly. I try and do the same.

Other couples and guests arrive and we're ushered through the front doors. Christian leads me to an elegant ball room. It is beautiful. It is decorated in white and gold with children's paintings on display. Christian says they're done by the patients and are up for auction. There is long table that is displaying all the other things for the silent auction and a smaller table next to it that is being manned by a happy man in his mid-40's. I'm guessing that is the donation table.

Christian nods in acknowledgement at some suited men and dressed up women who greet him but he is still practically dragging me across the room. The man is on a mission.

We arrive at a table near the front stage where I see Mia fawning over a dark haired man I've never seen before. Christian glares at him.

"Good evening, Mia," he greets formally, causing her head to pop up and her eyes widen slightly in fear.

"Oh, hi, Christian! And Ana! You look amazing!"

"So do you," I mumble back. She is so outgoing, and I'm so, not. She does look amazing, though. Her dress is a long, gold slinky number that is probably bordering on inappropriate in the cleavage area. I don't think her date minds.

"Good evening, I'm Christian Grey, Mia's older brother," Christian states boldly, emphasis on the 'older brother', and holds his arm out for a handshake.

"Hello, I'm Nicholas Cooke," he returns the shake confidently but Christian is still shooting daggers, "I'm…"

"Christian! This is Nicky, he just graduated Seattle University with a degree in Civil and Environmental engineering!" Mia gushes and my man looks semi-impressed. "But right now he's training to be a body builder!" Mia winks at me behind his back and I try to stifle a giggle. Christian is rolling his eyes.

"This is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, call me Ana."

I sit next to Mia while Christian goes to get us some drinks. Mia is gushing about her date and what they've been up to. I can barely keep up with all the information. Even without a child I can't imagine being anything like her.

Christian returns with his parents and Elliot and Kate following him. I am not surprised they are together. I've gotten several text messages from Kate detailing some fairly intimate scenarios. We all hug and kiss, except for Carrick, who shakes my hand. Clearly he is still not happy with me.

The dinner starts and Christian and I push our chairs together as close as they can go. His arm is around my waist, stroking the side of my body as mine rhythmically rubs his thigh. I have a little bit of champagne with my steak, but nothing compared to some of the others at our table. Mia and Nicholas are taking full advantage of the open bar, as is Carrick. I can't tell if it's because of me and Christian or Mia and Nicholas. His youngest is acting like a love sick puppy.

After dessert Christian disappears for a moment but returns just before the MC for the night grabs his microphone. The silent auction has ended and I suppose he's about to reveal the amount of money raised.

"As per usual, our total amount raised will not be confirmed until at least Monday, but I can tell you that it's well exceeded $500,000! Thank you all. This special mention is for Mr Christian Grey and Miss Anastasia Steele who together have donated $100,000 for the sole purpose of creating a child's play area at the hospital and Mr Grey has promised to help upgrade the wards respiratory unit! The hospital and Mr Grey will be working together to ensure this happens."

I feel tears prick in the corners of my eyes as I realise what he has done. My telling him about Tessa has encouraged him to help out other babies like her. I am so touched. Christian pulls me closer to him and I snuggle into his side.

"Thank you," I whisper as I kiss his cheek. He looks down at me and wipes a stray tear.

I can feel the stares of his family bore into us, and without taking his eyes off me, Christian explains. "Ana's daughter had respiratory issues when she was born." Silence falls on the table as they all understand what Christian has done and why he did it. They are used to his generosity.

"Ana's daughter? So she's not your kid too?" Nicholas slurs.

"No," Christian states loudly but then leans down to whisper in my ear, "but she may as well be."

* * *

"Shall we dance?" Christian asks as the dance floor starts to fill.

Christian holds me tight as he slowly spins us to the slow music. I relax into him and just enjoy myself. It's been so good to have a night away from being a mom and acting my age. I've been texting Mrs Jones, who asked me in private to call her Gail, all night to see how Tessa is doing. After the fifth text confirming she was sleeping soundly, Christian took my phone away.

Suddenly Christian freezes. I look up and he is glaring across the room. A woman stands on the outskirts of the dance floor and as I lock eyes with her, she stalks towards us. She looks older with short blond hair and narrowed eyes. As she approaches I can see that she looks stern, like a teacher when you've done something wrong. Either that or too much Botox, I can never tell with these people.

"Christian! How lovely to see you!" She says, her tone not matching her expression.

Christian moves us so I'm standing a little bit behind him. This position of protection worries me a little.

"Elena," Christian replies coolly. I think this is someone we don't like.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"And how is business?"

"Good."

"I need your help with an expansion I want to start. I want your opinion as you're obviously involved. I'll call you during the week." _Involved? What does that even mean? They're in business together? Call me naïve but she doesn't really look like someone who works in mergers and acquisitions._

Christian just nods.

"And who is this?" She finally notices me.

"This is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend."

"How nice to meet you. I'm Elena Lincoln, a business partner and long-time friend of Christian's. So, is she the one with the bastard child?" She asks like she is asking what the weather is today.

"Excuse me?" Is all I can muster.

"How dare you call her that?!" Christian roars.

"Well it's true. The little runt is a bastard. I can she where she gets her, uh, features." Her eyes run up and down my body and make me feel even more self-conscious than I already am. Who am I kidding thinking I could socialise with these people? I bet everyone's been thinking that all night but she's the only one brave enough to say it.

"Elena, I think you should leave." I thought it would be Christian demanding that, but it's actually Carrick.

"I don't see why, Carrick, I'm just pointing out some facts."

I huddle closer to a fuming Christian and his arm extends to hold me close.

"You are disrespecting those close to my family. I am hosting this event. So leave, before I get security to forcefully remove you."

Carrick looks extremely angry. Maybe he doesn't hate me so much after all. I mean he is standing up for me and my child right now.

"As you wish. Oh and Christian, let me know if any strange mail turns up at your home." She winks as she turns to walk away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Angsty! Thanks for everything again! I'm starting fulltime uni next week so hopefully I'll still have time to write with the workload. Just a warning :) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_Ana POV_

What the hell was that?! Also, who the hell was that?! And where does she get off insulting my baby?

I am fuming. Shaking with anger. My good mood has been completely ruined by this bitch.

Christian wraps his arms around me and rubs my back. "Calm down, baby, she's gone now."

"How can you expect me to calm down? She just insulted my baby girl," I muffle into his shirt.

"She's just doing it to anger us. It's obviously false; Tessa is the cutest baby to have ever lived." He kisses my head.

"Well it worked. Who is she, anyway?"

"A friend of my parents. I've known her my whole life."

"She said she was a business partner and_ your_ friend." I sound like a teenager but I don't care.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asks exasperatedly.

"Why? Why can't we talk about this right now?"

"Because it's something we need to discuss in private. Come, let's not make this more of a scene than it already is."

Christian pulls my hand to follow him and I try to fight him off. I won't let him walk all over me.

"Anastasia," he huffs, "even if you don't like me right now the least you could do is thank my father."

Right. Carrick. He did stand up for me and make the bitch leave. I could have really punched her in the face, given her a good bash like my dad had taught me, but we are at a charity function and that probably isn't appropriate.

"Sure," I mutter and follow him to our table. Our group is stood close together, obviously talking about what just happened.

"Dad," Christian starts, "I wanted to thank you for dealing with that. I was so angry that I couldn't get my words out."

"Yes, thank you, Mr Grey. I know you might not like me but I really appreciate what you did. God knows what I would have done if she had kept on going."

"There is no need to thank me, but I appreciate the thought. Elena was way out of line. Ana, I may have thought the worst of you when we met, but I assure you I am coming around. Nonetheless, she shouldn't have said those things about your darling daughter. I have never known Elena to be so vicious."

Mia scoffs.

"Do you have something to share, Mia?" Carrick asks.

"Just that Elena Lincoln has always been a _massive_ bitch."

"Mia!" Grace scolds.

"What? It's true. She is not a nice woman, end of story." Mia winks at me and I smirk. I really do like Mia.

"Enough," Grace says sternly, "Now I know some of you want to be leaving soon," Kate and Elliot eye each other, "so can we at least get some nice photos?"

We shuffle around as a photographer takes some shots of together, in couples, of just the Greys and then one of Kate and I. I act lovingly towards Christian as I know I'll regret the photos if they come off with me looking like a moody teenager.

"Would you like to go home now?" Christian asks after we've said goodbye to Kate and Elliot. I should have known she would capture a man here. Christian warned me that Elliot is a known lady's man, so I just hope that Kate doesn't get hurt.

I nod to answer and we're soon in the car home after giving a long strung out farewell to the rest of the Greys.

"Ana?" Christian asks softly.

"Mmm?"

"Can you please look at me?" I turn my gaze away from the window and look into his sad eyes. "You know how I told you about my BDSM past?"

"Yes…" I answer hesitantly.

"Well, Elena Lincoln was the person who got me into it in the first place."

_Excuse me? I was not expecting that_. I try to hide my shock as I answer. "What does that even mean?"

"She introduced me to it when I was younger."

"Did she introduce you to the theory? Or…practically?" I can barely make out the last word without wanting to be sick.

He winces. "Practically."

"So this woman introduced you to spanking and controlling women when you were younger? How much younger?"

"It started when I was 15."

_WHAT?! I think I may actually be sick._

"You…you were just a boy…and some woman…a friend of your family…introduced you to some fucked up sex life?"

"Well I wouldn't call it fucke…" He tries to start.

"No, Christian. That is fucked up. You were 15! That's not even legal! Oh my god." My head falls into my hands as I try to comprehend this.

"Ana, it was consensual. I was her submissive, and then she taught me how to be a Dom."

"I don't think it matters when you're that young! How can you be so okay with this?"

"Ana, I was a very troubled teenager. I drank, smoke and got into fights. I was a real asshole. When Elena and I started our…relationship…it changed my life. The discipline helped me."

"How long did it last?"

"About six years."

"Holy shit," I breathe.

"Ana, are you okay?" His hand reaches over to touch mine. I let him.

"This is just a lot to take in. So it ended when you were what? 21?"

"Yes…"

"So why is she acting like that now? Surely she's over it."

"There was no 'it' for her to get over, our contract contained no emotion and she was fine when I chose to end it."

"Pfft. It clearly did. A person wouldn't react that way if no emotion was involved. Also, care to explain the business partner thing?"

"I legally own some of her business, Esclava, but that's all. I have no input in any decisions."

"Then why did she ask for your opinion?"

"I don't fucking know! Probably to piss you off!" He yells.

"Don't you yell at me, Christian. How often do you socialise with her?"

"Fairly irregularly these days, and other than business it's usually just the customary 'hello's' and 'goodbye's'."

"Okay. Well, thank you for the explanation, but I'm still angry. What she said about Tessa and indirectly, me, were extremely hurtful."

"I know, baby, I am furious about what she said. I will speak to her about it."

"And tell her what?" _I don't think a woman like that will just listen and accept someone telling her she's done wrong. She's a Domme for Christ sakes. _

"That she has to apologise or she'll be out of my entire family's lives."

"Would they be okay with that?"

"I think so. Dad, Mia and Elliot never really liked her anyway, and I think Mom would certainly dislike her after that performance."

"What if she doesn't want to go away?" I whisper. That woman seemed quite intent on getting her own way.

"Don't worry about that, Ana, I will do my utmost to protect you and Tessa."

"Okay."

"So, are we okay?" He asks hesitantly.

I shrug. "I guess."

"That's not a very convincing answer."

"Give me some time okay? Right now I just want to get home and cuddle my baby."

"Okay," he mumbles, not letting go of my hand. I look back out through the window as my brain tries to comprehend everything he has said.

At 15 he was 'introduced' to BDSM buy an older woman. Apparently consensual but that doesn't matter at the age he was. This woman moulded his entire life into one of control and domination over women. This woman feels she has some connection to Christian which he disputes, but I can see it. She is in his life through his work and his parents. I don't know if I can handle this.

Also, what was with the mail threat? I have got some, you could say, interesting mail lately but I hope she doesn't mean the same thing. Could she? Is this all connected? It's just too big of a coincidence. _Who is this woman?!_

* * *

As we walk into the main room I can hear my girl screaming. I kick off my heels and gather up my dress so I can run up the stairs to her room.

I am stunned by the sight of an extremely flustered Gail and an equally as flustered Tessa. She is writhing in Gail's arms and absolutely screeches when she sees me. I reach over for her and once she's in my arms her face is immediately buried into my neck. She keeps crying as I sway side to side and rub her back.

"Ana, I was about to call you before Taylor told me you were coming home. I tried everything, changed her diaper, and gave her food, her bottle, her pacifier. I even sang to her but nothing helped. I think she just missed her mom," Gail tells me as she attempts to put herself back together.

I smile tightly at her. I'll have to thank her tomorrow when I'm more calm and collected.

"Thank you, Mrs Jones. Your duties are done for the night," Christian says from behind me.

"Of course, I hope you two had a lovely evening." Gail leaves as Christian comes closer to me.

Tessa is still crying and I can't figure out what's wrong. I sit in the rocker and offer her to nurse but she refuses. I shift her so she uses my chest as a pillow and keep rocking, hoping it will do some good.

"You are my beautiful little girl, Tessa. You are so special to me. You are gorgeous and smart and so loved," I murmur in her ear. I think I'm doing this for both our benefits. I'm reminding myself that she is my reason for everything. For going to school and working my ass off to give her a better childhood than I had. To make sure she doesn't feel any of the hurt I did as a child.

"You're beautiful too, Ana, she gets it all from you," Christian says as he kneels in front of me. I know he's trying to make me feel better about myself. "Now how about we put her to bed and retire for the night ourselves? We can stay in your room if you'd like."

I nod and we both kiss her head before I place a sleeping Tessa in her crib.

We strip down to our underwear in my room and even with Christian's lustful stares at my body, I am just not in the mood. Knowing he slept with that bitch makes me feel ill.

I'm brushing my hair out when Christian decides to talk again.

"Ana?" I keep brushing, maybe he'll just keep going. "Anastasia?"

I guess I should listen to him. I put down my brush and turn to him. "Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know that I have no idea what Elena was talking about regarding mail. I will have Taylor start checking new letters on Monday."

"Uh, sure…" I say as I look at the ground. I've always been a terrible liar.

Christian is silent for a beat. "Is there something you want to tell me, Anastasia?"

"I think I may have an idea?" I squeak.

"Well come on, out with it!"

"I've been getting some weird mail lately. I don't know if that's what she's talking about. It could have nothing to do with it. I'm not sure. It is probably not related at all. I don't know why I brought it up." And now I'm rambling.

"This really isn't helping, Ana. If you don't tell me what's going on then I'll have someone pick up the mail from your house so I can see it myself."

"I've just had some letters from Jesse, Tessa's father," I admit, "It's probably something different. He wouldn't know Elena."

"What?!"

"He's sent a couple, about seeing her. He must have seen the photos or saw us somewhere, his parents still live near the college…"

"Why didn't you tell me?! If that asshole has been stalking you…"

"I don't think…"

"No, Ana, I am having this investigated. Who knows what he could have done? What if he tried to take Tessa from you? Or tried to take you from me? I am assigning you a security detail. I can't have you roaming around alone with some asshole following you around! He won't get near you or Tessa ever again, Ana, do you hear me? You will be protected."

"Why do you even care, anyway? He's just some harmless ex-boyfriend sending stupid letters."

"Because I love you, Goddammit! That's why I care!"

"You what?" I choke out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Yay new chapter! I had a guest ask why I didn't say when I would be posting. Two reasons: I couldn't do it any other way than author's notes anyway and if I set up a schedule and then didn't do it on time, I would just be setting myself up for anger and hate. I hope you all understand! Let me know what you think! **

* * *

_Ana POV_

I stand frozen and watch as Christian walks towards me slowly. He takes my hands in both of his and looks down at me with such softness and adoration.

"I love you, Anastasia. I know it's soon, but I do. I really do. I love everything about you and you are truly the light in my life. I can't live without you and that's why I will do my absolute best to protect you."

I don't know what to say. He _loves_ me? He loves me. Does he even know what love is? I hope so. His previous encounters with women didn't involve love. Do I love him? I think I'm getting to that point. I haven't been in love since Jesse, and I certainly don't want to go down that path again. I'm anxious about telling another man I love him, but I'm feeling those same things again, only stronger. I don't want to get hurt again. Maybe I can get there completely. Soon.

Christian picks up on my hesitation and sweetly kisses me forehead.

"You don't have to say it back, Ana. I know exactly how I feel, and I want you to feel that way when and if you tell me. I can wait."

I feel terrible when he says 'if' I feel that way. I wish I could somehow telepathically send him brain waves that show him I'm _nearly there_.

"Christian, thank you. Thank you for loving me and thank you for giving me time. You make me feel so cherished. I've just had bad experiences and I'm just…"

He cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"I understand, Ana. It's really okay. Shall we go to bed now?"

"What do you mean by bed?" I ask shyly. I don't even know why I'm shy. _This man has just confessed his love for me and I can barely look him in the eye? Man up, Ana!_

"I mean, you and me, in a bed, sleeping," he answers sincerely.

"You really…don't want to…do anything?"

"Ana, I know that I've just told you I love you, but I also know you're still digesting all the information I gave you about Elena. I would like nothing more than to show you how much I love you, but I won't force you into anything."

Woah. Okay. But he's right. Even though I feel all warm and fuzzy after his declaration, I'm really not in the mood to sleep with him.

"Christian, thank you. I really appreciate that. Can we cuddle?"

"Of course, baby," he says with a soft smile.

We finish off our bedroom routine with the style and well-practiced motions of a married couple. It's weird to for me to be so comfortable around someone after knowing them for such a short time, but I realise I'm completely okay with it. It took me a lot longer to feel like that around Jesse. _Stop comparing them, Ana_.

With the thoughts of Jesse in my head, I then realise I need to tell Christian all about the letter. It will be better to hear it from me, where I can diffuse any anger, than it will for him to find out on his own.

I watch Christian get in the bed, wearing a nearly see through white t-shirt and a pair of boxers, and just watch him for a second. He lies down and puts his arms behind his head, smiling at me. A small movement of his head asks if I'm going to join him, and I do. He moves us so we're spooning. Christian really likes spooning, and apparently will not be anything but the big spoon.

I feel him stretch to turn off the light and nuzzle and kiss behind my ear. "Goodnight, baby."

"Night, Christian."

We just lie here in silence, neither of us falling asleep. Sometimes I feel his arms tighten around me or a kiss being placed on my neck and I know he can tell by my breathing that I'm still awake.

"Christian?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to tell you about the letters?"

His arms tighten around me again. "I would be lying if I said I didn't."

"Okay, well…" I take a deep breath.

"You don't have to do it now, Ana."

"No, I need to get this off my chest," I state. I do hope that once I share this I will be able to think clearer, and sleep better.

"Okay, go ahead," he coaxes and kisses my neck.

"So I got the first letter on Wednesday. I think he got my address off someone from college, he's still friends with some my old classmates and administrators. He graduated in 2010, about a month before I told him about Tessa, and when I did he ran off to some other city. Of course he came back for her birth, but after he signed the papers he went back without telling me anything. No address, email or his new phone number. He vanished and I hadn't heard from him until now."

I turn around so I can gauge Christian's reaction to what I'm saying.

"I found out so much in that first letter. He said that his parents had seen me around with a baby and asked if it was his because of the timing and age. He denied it and I guess they think I cheated on him and got pregnant and that's why we broke up or something…"

Christian narrows his eyes and stiffens a little in anger.

"Even after that he said that he would ask his mom about what she saw. Like what Tessa looked like and what she would do. He said he got a lot of information from our college friends. They would pass on information and photos. I probably should have expected that but I didn't think he was interested. He was at the graduation, a couple of our old mutual friends were graduating. That's when he saw Tessa in real life for the first time since her birth. He wrote about how beautiful she is and how good I am with her…"

I start to tear up. Even though he broke my heart and left me and his daughter, I always did want him to acknowledge Tessa as a person and me as a mother. He didn't say a word when he held her that one time. Christian looks down at me in confusion.

"Sorry. Someone must have shown him that gossip piece about us as he mentioned that as well. He said that you were just a rebound and that he knows I still love him. He asked to see me and Tessa and to call him when I got the letter. He left a number but I didn't call it. Even after all he said, I couldn't call him. He left me when I needed him most and didn't apologise. He has no right to see me or his daughter after what he did."

Anger invades my voice in those last sentences. Jesse lost all chance of knowing his child and being a father when he signed that paper. I am shocked that he even thinks he can do this after barely talking to me for nearly 16 months.

"After I had obviously gotten the letter and then not called him, I got another on Friday. He called me a gold digger and said that he was going to find a lawyer. He said he wants his daughter back. I don't think he has any sort of way of getting custody but it's still freaking me out. He can't take away Tessa, he just can't."

I start crying at the thought of my baby being taken away from me. Jesse's letters went from sweet to sour in a matter of days. I never knew him to be so demanding, or to have such mood swings. I'm also extremely suspicious of his timing. Right after he sees me and Tessa in a photo with my new boyfriend, who just happens to be a super-rich business man, he decides to contact me?

"Shh, it's okay, Ana." Christian is stroking my hair and wiping the tears off my face. "You're not going to lose Tessa. You're her mother and she'll always be yours. This Jesse has no hold over you and no chance of taking her. If he does try to start something, I'll have my dad represent you. He'll sort it out for us."

"Really?" I ask, looking up into his eyes.

"Of course. I said I'd protect you, and I'll help and support you through everything. Please don't stress about this. Do the letters have a return address?"

"No. My address isn't even on them. It's like someone has dropped it in my letterbox themselves."

His eyes narrow again. "Hmm, that is odd, and paired with the timing... Well we'll figure this whole thing out, okay? Together."

I smile softly at him and he leans down a little to lovingly kiss me.

"Now let's get some sleep. Remember that I love you." He kisses me again before I snuggle into his chest and fall asleep to the even pattern of his heartbeat.

* * *

I wake up to crying coming through the baby monitor. Ugh. I really thought we had moved past this stage. I turn it off and quietly slip out of bed and into Tessa's room. She I just lying there staring right at me as she cries. I instantly feel guilty.

I try everything to calm her down. She doesn't want to be fed, I change her even though she doesn't need to be. She spits out her pacifier and I don't think she's teething. I am at a loss. I kind of feel like she's just crying for some attention.

Tessa has been my one true rock and love. We spend nearly all of our time together, and recently she's had to share with Christian. Not only that but she's had a new babysitter and mommy wasn't home to tuck her in. She is extremely attached to me and I think I'm doing wrong by just leaving her here while I go out with Christian.

"Shush, baby girl. Why are you crying? Mommy is right here," I coo as I rock her in the chair. "Please go to sleep, baby, Mommy is so tired." I am begging her now. She is slowly calming down but I can feel my eyes getting really heavy. I need sleep myself and I won't get any in this chair. Or I could, but it will really hurt my back.

I decide to just bring her back into my room. I crank up the heat in the room and slowly take off the thickest covers. I place Tessa in the middle of the bed and get in next to her. She settles quickly and her eyelids start to droop. I shake Christian's shoulder and after a few grunts his eyes flutter open.

"Oh, hello," he says groggily, then finally notices the baby, "what's going on?"

"She won't settle so she's going to sleep here. Is that okay?"

"Sure," he mutters and closes his eyes again.

I settle back into the bed and cuddle Tess close to me.

* * *

"You know, you're a pretty good buddy, Tessa," I hear Christian say quietly. I've just woken but I don't want him to know and interrupt their adorable interaction. "It's a plus that you can't tell your mommy anything I tell you. I did tell your mommy I love her though, I promised you I eventually would."

I try my hardest not to react to that. _He told my daughter that he loves me before he told me, he promised her he would tell me. _I crack an eye to see him on his side facing her with Tess looking up at him with complete interest. I am glad he's so wrapped up in her and doesn't notice my waking up.

"I love you too, you know. You're very cute so it's not very hard. I never thought about having children. I always thought they were very loud and dirty things, but it's very different when it's someone you love. I know your mommy is sad that you don't have your biological daddy because it's like her own childhood. But like she feels Ray is her real dad, I can be yours. Your father gave up a really good thing, and I'm more than happy to fill his role. You deserve to have a proper daddy."

I scrunch my face up and I know that Christian will have realised I'm awake. I couldn't hold back my emotion after what he said.

"Hmm, now I think we should cuddle up to mommy to make her feel good. Do you agree?"

Tessa makes a 'bah' sound and I soon feel her jerky limbs and hot body against my chest. Her little head rests near my collarbone, facing left, and her hands clench around the fabric of my pyjamas. Christian takes his place by my left side and wraps his arm around me, holding us all together.

This is where I get my first real feelings of _family._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Thank you for everything and for sticking by me. I've got a few rude guests asking about my updating, and like I wrote on my 'Onwards' story, I've had a super heavy workload at uni recently. I really do try to write but sometimes it's impossible. If you want to ask about updates and when they'll be, please PM me and I can give you a sense of how long it will be. In a couple of weeks I'll have holidays and hopefully more time to update. It's late and I didn't really edit but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Ana POV_

After Christian declared his love for me, I decided to stay in Seattle for a while. I don't think leaving him at this current time would do either of us any good. He's anxious about the letters from Jesse and the threat from Elena, and since I've moved on from what he told me about his past, I actually can't bear to go home and be without him for any length of time. I called up work and took some leave. They were oddly understanding, and it's probably because they've seen the articles about Christian and me. Or they're afraid if they say no, Christian will come after them. Which he probably would do in some way or another. Crazy CEO.

It really only took me a day to work through all my thoughts about his BDSM past, teenage trysts and Elena Lincoln. We talked through how I felt it was abuse, how he felt it wasn't, but then after hearing my side of things, I think Christian is slowly realising how wrong it all was. He started to think about from the point of view of a parent. How he would feel if he found out that happened to Tessa. It's been a rough couple of days for him, but he's getting there. He's called his therapist who has helped a lot. He's cut off all communication to Elena and any business with her is to be done through his associates.

We are both still pissed about what she said about Tessa, but then Christian went on a rant where he ended up saying the reason she said such things is because she's afraid of children coming near her and breaking the plastic off her face to use a toy, and we both ended up crying with laughter for about ten minutes.

Make up sex is also really great. The morning after Christian said he loved me, he was walking around the room in just his pyjama pants before his shower. How could I resist? After breakfast, Gail offered to entertain Tessa while we had some 'alone time,' and it was the best alone time I've had in my life. I can honestly barely keep my hands off him. I've awoken the sleeping beast. I went so long without it that I'm trying to make up for all the lost time.

"Hey, baby," Christian says to me as I walk into the kitchen area. He's seated at the breakfast bar, all done up fancy in his suit, and eating an omelette.

"Hi," I say with a little sigh. I'm pretty tired after being up at night with Tessa again. She is all out of sorts recently. I don't understand it, but it's making me feel guilty. I give him a light kiss and sit next to him.

"Are you alright?" He asks as I take a sip of his coffee. Blech. "Hey! That's mine. I thought you didn't like coffee?"

"I don't," I say as I grimace and he smirks. "I'm just tired."

"Yeah I noticed Tess was up a bit last night. Is she okay? Do we need to call a doctor? My mom could come over and check her out…"

He's nervous and rambling. How adorable.

"She's fine. She probably misses my mom and Bob. They usually take care of her a lot during the week."

"Would you like them to visit?"

"Um, not really. We need to learn to live without them." I admit that is true, but I do miss my momma and her help. Gail is great, but she hasn't had kids herself, and sometimes both of us are at a loss of what to do when Tessa becomes extremely fussy.

"Well you know I'm all for you staying here, baby." He winks at me.

I smile tightly. I'm still now sure about what I want to do. Do I quit my job and stay here till the next semester starts? Do I commute back and forth? What about later? Will I be able to leave if I stay? What about school, and work, and Tessa? My mind is in complete and utter overdrive.

"Morning, Ana," Gail brightly greets me as she walks in. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm, tea and buttered toast?"

"Sure, it'll just be a minute." Gail starts to putter around the kitchen while Christian glares at me.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Christian demands.

"I'm not that hungry," I mumble.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Christian, I'm just not that hungry."

He sighs loudly but drops the subject.

Gail places the toast and tea in front of me and very unsubtly walks away. I nibble on my toast as Christian reads the paper. I know I need to talk to him right now, before he leaves for work and before Tessa interrupts us.

"So…I was thinking…"

"That's dangerous," Christian jokes and smirks at me. Asshole. I glare at him. "Sorry, continue."

"Well…uh…I uh…was thinking I might contact Jesse somehow…"

"You what?!" Christian yells and I can see the anger in his eyes. Shit. I knew this would happen.

I've been thinking about this for a few days. There's something in me that can't ignore those letters. I know they ended up being extremely rude, but I feel I need to at least talk to him. I want to ask him why he's doing this. I also can't ignore that I really want to know why he left, why he's ignored us and what he's been up to.

"I don't know. I thought I might call him or something…"

"Ana, why would you want to do that? Those letters he sent were threatening. You said just a few days ago that you didn't want to see him!"

That is true. I did say that. God, this is all so hard. One part of me wants to ignore him for the rest of my life, but some other masochistic and sadistic part of me wants to see him and hear what he has to say.

"I know, but that first letter was so nice. I want to know why he wrote it. I want closure. Maybe he was angry and that's why he sent the next one? He was always very impatient."

"I don't want to hear about him, Ana. I want to know why the hell you would risk your safety to contact a man, who not only abandoned you and your daughter, but who has also threatened to take her away from you!"

"You don't understand, Christian! You don't have a child with someone else!"

"No, I don't, but my girlfriend, who I love, does. And I don't want to see her get hurt!" There is so much pain and fear in his eyes.

"Christian, I have so many questions. So many things I need to know before I can completely close him off from my life. I deserve to know why he did all this. I am my own woman, and I'll do what I want to do. You can't control me. I'm doing this for the good of myself and my daughter," I state strongly. Christian still looks angry as hell.

"What are you planning to do?" He asks and looks back down at the breakfast bar.

"I was going to call him and see if he wants to meet up. I'm pretty sure he lives in Seattle."

"God, why am I even considering letting you do this?" He groans, placing his head in his hands.

"You won't let me do anything. I'll do this whether you like it or not, but I would rather you support me. I'll need someone to hold me when I get home."

I think I hear him murmur "damn eyes."

"If you do meet, it will be in public, and you will have security nearby. Okay?"

I groan.

"Ana, I can't have you alone with some man who recently threatened you. We don't know what he wants or what he's capable of."

"He wouldn't hurt me, Christian." I try to reassure him but I don't think it's working.

"W...what if he tries to take you away from me?" He whispers.

_Oh, my poor baby._ I love this man, I really do. And he loves me. I just don't have the balls to say it to him yet.

"He won't. He can't. I'm with you now. Look at me." I try to pry his hands away from his face. "Look at me, please." He looks up with sad eyes. I cup his face with my hands. "I love you, Christian. It's you who I want to be with. Never doubt that." I kiss him gently and lovingly and then rest our foreheads together.

"You do?" He asks, hopeful eyes boring into mine.

"I really, really do."

"Say it again."

"I love you." As I say it he closes his eyes as if he's basking in it.

"Again."

"I love you, Christian."

"A…"

I cut him off with a laugh and he opens his eyes. "We can't do this all day."

He sighs. "I wish we could. I'm going to show you how much I love you tonight." He has a wicked glint in his eyes that makes my stomach clench.

"So, about that call…"

"Humph, I guess you should do it," he relents.

"I'll call him later and then call you straight after."

"Okay," he pouts and looks at his watch, "I gotta go to work now."

"Okay, sweetie. Have a good day. Love you." I kiss him passionately and he gets up off his seat.

"Love you, too!" he calls before walking out the door.

* * *

I'm wringing my hands together as I glance between my cell and the piece of paper with Jesse's number on it.

It seems so daunting and I am so nervous. I'm nervous if he says yes, and I have to see him. And I'm nervous if he says no and rejects me again.

I look to Tessa who is playing in her playpen and realise I need to do this. If not for me, for her. I need to know all this for when she asks why her actual father isn't around.

I pick up my phone and unlock it slowly. Always the procrastinator. I then dial the number and press call. This is it.

"Hello?" I hear his voice ask. That voice. I could place it anywhere. The voice that used to say 'I love you' and hum me to sleep. That used to get me going in ways I thought unimaginable. Until I met Christian, of course.

"Hey, Jesse. It's Ana."

I hear a short intake of breath. Not expecting my call?

"Hey, Ana. Wow. I didn't think you'd actually call. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't going to call, but I feel that I need to. Would you like to meet up so we can talk?"

"Uh, I'm in Seattle though."

"So am I." I'm being rather curt, but I don't care. Right now, he doesn't really deserve pleasantries and he knows it.

"Oh, okay. Sure. Are you free this afternoon?" He sounds hopeful.

"Yeah, I am. Where would be good?"

Jesse then offers a time and gives me directions to some café in some apparent well known area. I don't know too much about Seattle yet so I just take his word for it.

"Will..you..uh will you bring her?" He stumbles. Hah. He wishes.

"No. _Tessa_ will not come."

"Oh, okay. Well see you then, Ana. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up and exhale deeply. I think I heard some cocky tones in his voice which frustrates and frightens me. I'm glad I'll have security with me.

I check on Tessa quickly, who is chewing a teddy bear ear, before regaining my nerve to call Christian.

* * *

I'm sitting at a table in the café, Alora. It's large and quite loud, especially since it's near lunchtime. I ordered a tea for myself and am warming my hands on the cup when I look up and see him walking towards me.

Tall and buff with that thick mop of dark hair that I just know Tessa has inherited. As he gets closer I see his bright brown eyes and tanned complexion. He has a slightly cocky smile on his face that I want to slap off. The security guard Sawyer is nursing a cup of coffee the table next to mine. He'll probably restrain me if I try to hit him. Ugh.

I stand up and we awkwardly are just _there. _I can tell he wants to hug me, or kiss my cheek, but I can't bear to even shake his hand.

"Hi," I say softly and look down. _Why am I so shy?! Man up, Ana!_

"Hey, Annie," he says with a wide smile. _Yeah I want to slap him even more now. _

"Please don't call me that," I tell him and his face falls.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Thanks for everything again, you guys are the best support system ever! Hope you like this new chapter! Let me know what you think. Sorry if it's badly edited, it's late here, but I can fix tomorrow if you want me to. **

* * *

_Ana POV_

I sit back down in my chair and cling on to my mug again for comfort. Jesse sits opposite me with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Why can't I call you Annie? That's what I've always called you."

_Have I always overestimated Jesse's intelligence? I would think the answer would be quite obvious to him._

"Only my dad calls me Annie," I say and take a sip of my tea.

"And…me," he says, still confused. _Seriously? Did he get dumber since I saw him last?_

"You don't have that right anymore. You can call me Ana." Despite the nerves I'm trying my hardest to be strong.

"Oh, does your new _boyfriend_ call you Annie now?" He asks in a disgusted tone. _Douchebag_.

I stand up and glare down at him. "I'm not going to deal with that kind of shit, Jesse. You have no right to talk to me like that. Did you just want to meet up so you could insult me?" You can tell there's anger in my voice, but I don't want to make a scene by yelling at him. I see Sawyer sit up straighter and put his newspaper down.

"Ana, don't go, please. We really do need to talk," he begs.

"Do you promise not be an asshole?" I ask and raise my eyebrows.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Please sit back down."

He looks and sounds sincere so I sit back down.

"Thank you," I sighs in relief, "I'm just going to grab a coffee and then we can talk, okay?"

I nod and he gets up to go the counter. I rummage through my bag to find my phone as I just know Christian has messaged me. It doesn't matter that he's had meetings all morning, he will be stressing out to no end and has probably already contacted Sawyer a number of times.

**FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY  
Hey, baby. Just checking everything  
is okay. Let me know. Love you xxx C.**

I smile at my phone screen. He is so sweet, albeit a little overprotective. I miss him already. I am so lovesick.

**TO: CHRISTIAN GREY  
Everything is fine. Don't stress. I'll  
see you later. Love you too. XX**

It's not long before I get another message back. His hand must be glued to his phone.

**FROM: CHRISTIAN GREY  
I'll come home once you're done.  
Tess is doing well with Mrs J Xxx C.**

He is scared and I can understand why. He doesn't know Jesse or what he's capable of. Neither do I, really. Not the Jesse he is now with the threats and douchebaggery. I'm glad he's there for me. I'll need him now more than ever.

I stuff my phone back in my bag once I see Jesse sit down with his mug.

"So…" I tap my fingers on my mug, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…our daughter…" he says as he looks into his coffee. I raise an eyebrow at him. He think he can call her _our_ daughter. More like _my_ daughter.

"Do you really think you can call her part yours? You've met her once, and then you abandoned her," I snap.

"Well she is half of me…"

"Biologically, yes, but you are not her father, her dad. You can't claim her as yours. You have no right to her."

"So you're sure she's mine?"

"Did you seriously just ask that? Who else's could she be? I didn't fucking cheat on you, if that's what you're asking."

At least he has the decency to look ashamed.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," he mumbles.

"Jesse, you are her biological father. I am like, one thousand, no, one million percent sure. Not only did I not sleep with anyone else, but I see you in her every day. She has your hair, and you make the same faces when you're confused and angry."

What I'm saying is completely true. It used to kill me seeing him in her all the time, but its better now Christian's around. I don't even know why I'm being so nice. He doesn't deserve this.

"Okay, okay. I get it. She's mine."

"I have a question for you," I start and wait for his nod before I go on, "why did you send those letters?"

Jesse puts his head in his hands and groans. Did he regret doing sending them? Maybe he regrets the second one? It was extremely rude. He raises his head to look at me before speaking.

"Like I said, I kept hearing about her, and you. I don't think you realise how many of our friends are obsessed with her. I guess it's because you're the first to have a baby or something... They all know she's mine, and Jim, you remember Jim? Well he would send me photos and tell me all about her."

I nod slightly. Urging him to go on. At least I know who has been sending him information. Bloody Jim. I never liked him.

"I kept tabs on you, but my mom was the one who got your address. She wanted it to send you and your mom an invite to my sister's wedding and must have cornered Bob in the grocery store. I found it in her office."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. I never got an invite to a wedding and I thought I was close with his sister.

"Stacey got married?"

"Uh, yeah. October last year. After I found out she was going to invite you I talked her out of it since I knew you would be pretty far along with…you know," he gestures his hand towards me.

"My pregnancy with your child?"

"Yeah," he nervously coughs, "they had no idea you were even pregnant, since you basically dropped off the planet. So I just said you were away and wouldn't get the invite, let alone be able to go, and then I told everyone not to mention it to you." He winces a little when he says that. I never thought he was so deceiving.

"Great," I say sarcastically. I missed a good friend's wedding because of him. If he didn't want me there, I would have at least wanted to congratulate her.

I drain the last of my tea as he has a sip of his coffee. This is so awkward and so not like us.

"Sorry?" he says with his big brown eyes wide and seemingly apologetic. I don't believe it.

"That word has lost all meaning with you. Go on with your story, I haven't got all day," I state sassily. He looks taken aback. Hah. I'm not the Annie Steele you used to know, anymore.

"Well, like I said, I kept hearing about you and her, then I saw her at the graduation ceremony, and god, she is beautiful. She really is. That's when I knew I had made a massive mistake, the biggest one of my life, and that's when I sent the letter." He exhales deeply after that as if his story is done. Nuh uh, mister.

"That's all well and good, but where do you get off saying that Christian is a rebound and that I still love you? That was way out of line, and don't apologise, you don't mean it."

"I..I..I didn't know what else to do. I thought he could be a rebound…"

"What? A year after you left me? That's not a rebound. He's my boyfriend and I love him."

"But I'm the father of your baby."

"God, what is wrong with you?! You left me! You left us! You are not her father, you're basically a sperm donation!" I hiss and he looks hurt. _Good_.

"But I want to be!" He nearly yells but catches himself.

"Jesse, you can't just piss off for a year, fuck around while I have your baby and raise her, and then come waltzing back into our lives like nothing has happened! She doesn't know you! Hell, your family doesn't even know you have a child! Why is that by the way?"

"I didn't want them to know I was irresponsible and had a child so young, out of wedlock and all that."

"Excuse me? Did we travel back to the 1900s? Last time I checked your sister had two sons out of wedlock and your family was fine with it!"

It's true, his sister Stacey, and her now husband I guess, Liam have two young sons, Aaron and Elias. I guess they'd be about four and two now. She's in her late 20's now, but she had Aaron quite young and no one judged her. He's pulling shit out of a hat now and it's just making me angrier. Tessa could have had cousins.

"Yeah, but Liam stayed with her and look at them now, happy as ever and trying for another kid. I ran off and left. I left you for your entire pregnancy and then for another half a year. How could I have told my parents that I broke up and abandoned my pregnant girlfriend? I was too ashamed."

"So instead of being a man and telling them, you ruined Tessa's chance at another set of grandparents, an aunt, an uncle and cousins? Was it worth it? Was being the picture perfect son worth it?" I sneer.

"No, I've been riddled with guilt ever since I left you," he says mainly to the table.

"Good. You should feel guilty. You fucked up, bad."

"I know, Ana!" He shouts exasperatedly.

"So, what was with the second letter? Threatening me with a law suit? You do realise you have absolutely no chance of legally taking her. You signed away your rights the day she was born, and as if I would voluntarily let you see her after you insulted me like that."

"So you're not with him for his money?"

I see red.

"Let's get one thing straight, Jesse, I am not a fucking gold digger and I never will be. In your heart you know that. I was with you for two years, and did I ever ask you for money? No! I didn't even know the extent of Christian's business when I met him, and it sure as hell doesn't matter to me. I love him for him and that's all."

"Okay…" he whispers, "it's just I knew you moved back in with your parents, and you still work at Claytons and I just thought…"

"What? That I'd go find a rich man to take care of me and my daughter while I sit on my ass?!" I shout.

"How was I supposed to know?" He asks defensively.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe if you had contacted me? Maybe if you had shown any interest at all in mine or my daughter's lives?!"

"You wouldn't have wanted to speak with me after what I did..."

"You don't know that, Jesse. Maybe if you had contacted me in those first couple of months and come clean with it all, I would have let you see her. If we had talked things through, you could have been her father. We didn't have to be together, we could have co-parented, but you've lost your chance now. Especially after having the nerve to threaten a law suit for custody," I scoff.

"J…Jim and I had been talking about contacting you for a while. This one time his friend, I think his name is Tony was there. He's a couple years younger than us, but at WSU, and he said he knew about us and saw those photos, and that he knew this lady. He told her everything and she suggested the whole lawsuit thing, said that scare tactics work with people like you."

What the fuck?! I cannot believe he's been blabbing to everyone about this. People he barely knows are spreading shit around my home town.

"What do you mean people like me?"

"You know, young moms with not much money. Vulnerable, that kinda thing. She said that your relationship was new and fake so it would scare him off too, that a guy like him wouldn't want to deal with something like that."

"Well, just so you know, we are not going to court. You have no right to her. I am her mother and no judge would take her away from me. And if you even dare, Christian's father is one of the top lawyers in the state, so good luck with that."

"This lady said she has connections to top lawyers too…"

"Are you seriously going there? I actually cannot believe you. You don't even know this woman, she could just be screwing you around. I'm glad we broke up because it's like I don't know you anymore."

He rubs his eyes. I don't really want him to cry, but I kind of do. I cried a lakes worth over tears over him.

"So get this straight Jesse Adams, Tessa is Tessa Steele. You lost your chance of being her father and those letters only strengthened my decision. I'm going to go now, and I hope this is the last time I ever see you," I say staring deep into his eyes so he understands I'm completely serious.

"Y…you…you don't mean that, Ana. Please." He has tears in his eyes that are threatening to escape.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Jesse. You did this to yourself."

"Oh god," he cries and his head hits the table. People are noticing him now.

"Bye, Jesse."

I stand up and Sawyer follows. We walk out onto the sidewalk.

"Take me to Escala please, Sawyer," I sigh. That was emotionally draining. I feel like crying. Not because of Jesse, but because I chose such a shitty father for Tessa. She doesn't deserve that kind of crap in her life.

"No need, Miss Steele," Sawyer says and nods towards a big black SUV and a sexy as fuck CEO leaning against it. I can't believe I didn't notice him before. I was stuck in my own little shitty world dealing with Jesse. I walk over and see the door is cracked open. Tessa.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming to pick me up," I say as I reach him and he pulls me into an embrace.

"Hey baby, I thought you'd might like to go to lunch," he responds and leans down to kiss me. I melt into him and kiss him deeper. Sawyer coughs to let us know we are still in public. "And Tessa was missing her mommy so she came too," he grins.

Upon hearing her name she lets out a huge wail and Christian steps out of the way so I can open the door and lean into the car.

"Hey, baby girl. Oh, don't cry. You don't like that seat, do you?" Tessa keeps crying so I just decide to take her out. I gather her into my arms and stand by Christian as I bounce her around to cheer her up. She soon starts to quiet down and I see her eyelids droop. Someone must be tired.

"Where were you thinking of going?" I ask Christian as he watches us with a smile and I move my arms so I'm cradling Tessa.

"Well there's this new diner…"

"Mr Grey," Taylor says loudly.

I look around to where they're all staring. "Shit!" Jesse is walking out of the café and over to us. Shit, shit, shit.

I immediately hand Tessa over to Christian and she doesn't wake, thank god. I push him back a little bit as Jesse stops right in front of me.

"Ana, can I please just see her?" he pleads.

"Jesse, leave," I state.

"Please, Ana. Just one look. I want to see her up close." His brown eyes are shedding masses of tears. He's trying to wipe them all away but he can't. It's weird to see this strong man I loved so weak. I feel bad for him.

"Well she's sleeping so I guess it can't hurt…"

"Ana," Christian warns.

"No, Christian, hand her back. It's just for a second." He reluctantly hands her over and she stirs a little. I freeze and wait for her to settle back down, grabbing my shirt in her tiny fist in the process. "Okay, Jesse, come look."

He walks over and stands right in front of me and looks down at her. His tears don't stop flowing. He goes to touch her but I shake my head and he pulls back.

"You're one gorgeous little girl. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispers.

Tessa wakes at his voice, stares into the eyes of this stranger and screams bloody murder. Jesse takes a step back as she wails and burrows herself into me. Scared of her deadbeat biological father, how apt.

I'm frozen to the spot as I watch realisation flood over Jesse's face. He is absolutely heartbroken. His own child is terrified of him.

I feel the weight lift from my arms as Christian takes Tessa and begins to calm her down. Jesse and I both watch as he sways, coos to her and kisses her head. She slowly starts to calm and rests her head on his shoulder, exhausted from her outburst.

"No…no, no, no. NO!" Jesse yells and pulls on his hair. I'm actually starting to worry for him. I watch as he stalks off down the road, sometimes yelling or throwing around an arm before collapsing against a wall. Before Christian pulls me into the car I see him put his head between his legs and completely break down.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: I have no excuses, I just suck. I love you all for sticking by me though! I've had requests for fluff, so I wrote some :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Ana POV_

"Are you okay, baby?" Christian asks as we drive off from the curb.

Am I okay? I don't know. My brain is in overdrive, again. Jesse was acting so strange. I've never seen him go crazy like that or react so emotionally to anything. I am torn between thinking his words and outburst were sincere, or if he is just acting. He doesn't have a record of lying to me, but I have absolutely no idea what he is capable of. This is a complete mess.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I respond quietly, keeping my attention on Tessa and letting her hold my finger in her tiny fist.

"You don't sound fine." I look up and into Christian's eyes. They are full of worry. I feel terrible for roping him into all of my drama. I think any other man would have run for the hills by now, but not my Christian. He really does love me.

As we are sitting on either side of Tessa's car seat, I sit up a little straighter and use my finger to gesture him to lean towards me. He does and I press a soft kiss to his mouth.

"I am okay, really. It was just really full on, as you saw." Christian nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I give him a short rundown of what happened and see his jaw clenching tighter and tighter as I come closer to the end.

"I'm proud of you, Ana, for standing your ground."

"Thank you," I whisper. I'm still getting used to his compliments.

"This all does seem a little fishy still. The timing, these so-called 'friends' and 'acquaintances' that helped him out. It's all very vague and it doesn't sit right with me."

I sigh loudly. "I know, it seems strange to me too."

"Well now I have those names I'll send them off to be checked," he says as he types rapidly on his phone and then looks up suddenly. "If that's okay with you?"

"I actually would like you to," I smile at him. I am curious to know who this Tony is, and who he is associating with. A whole group of people know about my situation and are trying to butt their way in, and that is so not cool with me. Especially as they are trying to convince Jesse to launch a custody suit.

Christian grins brightly at me. He loves background checks.

"We're here, sir," Taylor announces as the car stops. I look out the window to see a diner that is straight from the fifties.

"Ready for lunch, baby? I was really craving a burger this morning," he smiles shyly.

I don't want to be in public right now. After hearing about this invasion in my privacy, I want to hide in Escala and bask in the privacy that it provides.

"Do you mind if we get take out? I just want to be with you and Tessa…"

Even more worry flashes in his eyes but he covers it quickly. "If that's what you'd like," he smiles at me. "Taylor, have Sawyer get two of my usual and wait just outside the car for it," Christian orders.

"Yes, Sir," Taylor nods and exits the vehicle.

Christian takes my hand and kisses it. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," I sigh, "I promise. I just don't really want to be around people right now."

"Fair enough. I'll take the rest of the day off work so I can hang with my favourite ladies," he grins and tickles Tessa's tummy who squeals in delight. I can't help but smile at that.

"You know what today is, right?" I ask.

"I have an idea…" Christian says, a slight smile on his lips.

"Happy seven months, Tessa," I say to her and lean down to kiss her head.

"And here's to many more," Christian adds and kisses her too.

* * *

"Are you supposed to do something special on a day like this?" Christian asks as we sit on his couch and eat our lunch. The burgers are delicious, and since his "usual" consists of fries and onion rings, I don't think I'll be eating much dinner tonight. Tessa is playing on the floor with some wooden blocks, and by playing I mean sticking in her mouth.

"Um, no, not really. Her first birthday will obviously be the big one."

"Hey, don't give me cheek, you know I'm clueless on this stuff," he jokingly scolds.

It feels good just to act silly with Christian. We're like a normal couple without all the stress and drama. This is how I want my life to be like, always.

After we finish our food, Christian throws all the packaging on his coffee table and stands up suddenly.

"We should take photos!"

"Um, what?"

"We should take photos! Of Tessa! For her seven months!" He says excitedly.

I have to laugh at him. He seems almost giddy. It's hilarious on such a normally serious man.

"Sure," I manage to answer through my giggles.

"I'll get my camera, it's a good one, too. You get her dressed in a pretty dress and meet me back here!" He yells as he runs down the hall to his office.

I pick up Tessa and go to her room. I change her into an adorable capped sleeve floral dress. The background colour is blue and makes her eyes stand out. I put a little blue flower headband on her and it is striking against her masses of dark hair. I will admit, my child is freaking gorgeous.

"Ready to take some photos for crazy Christian?" I ask her and she drools in response. "I guess that's a yes."

As I walk back out the main room, I see Christian moving furniture around to create the perfect setting. The coffee table has been pushed aside so there's more floor room and he's laid a blanket with toys in the middle. He is holding a huge black camera with one of those long lenses.

"Ready, Ana? Put her on that blanket and we'll take some up close shots!"

I sit her down and Christian starts to coo over her and try and take some photos. Tessa is having none of it and sits with a permanent pout. He tries to be artistic but I think they'll just turn out like a little girl staring off into the distance with her bottom lip jutting out. I grab a rattle and start shaking it while standing behind Christian, making funny faces and crossing my eyes. Tessa starts to smile and giggle, giving Christian the money shots.

"Life saver," Christian says and turns to quickly kiss me.

"I just know my girl."

"Well, I'd like some shots of you and your girl together."

"Really?"

"Yes, you can never have too many photos."

"Okay…"

I'm directed by my photographer to sit with Tessa on my lap and smile, then to hold her up and look into her eyes, then to lie down with her, then to play with her and then to pose in every position known to man and to contort my face into different expressions. It's exhausting. Thank god I never aspired to be a model.

"Are we done?" I ask as I notice Tessa becoming more and more distracted. I'm surprised she lasted this long.

"Um…do you mind if you took some of her with me?" Christian asks timidly. I am nearly overcome with emotion. This man wants to document memories with us but he is nervous that I won't let him.

"No, but we'll have to be quick, Tessa won't take this much longer. "

"Great!" he smiles widely.

"I have no idea how to use this thing," I complain as I peer down the viewfinder, "these are going to turn out shitty."

"That camera will allow even the most incapable to take a great photo, don't worry," Christian says wryly.

"Hey!"

"Just teasing, baby."

I get one of him holding Tessa in a standing position, with her arms outstretched towards me. Christian is blurry in it so I take another with his grinning face right next to hers. If you didn't know the truth, Tessa could actually pass as his daughter.

Tess starts to whine and Christian lays her down on the blanket then lies down beside her. He tells me to do the same on her other side and snatches the camera back. Christian holds the camera high and tickles Tessa's tummy and snaps a photo of us all smiling. It's perfect.

"I just wanted to get a group shot," he says sheepishly.

"A family shot," I correct and he smiles tightly. As if he's holding back.

"Tired baby," Christian comments.

"No, I'm not."

He chuckles, "no, you have a tired baby, Ana."

I look back down to Tessa whose eyes are fluttering. "Right. Can you go grab a clean diaper and sleepsuit? I don't want her napping in this dress."

"Sure, baby."

He gets up and walks briskly out of the room while I strip off the dress and headband. Christian comes back in and hands me the clothes, and even takes the dirty diaper to the bin. I think he must have researched "how to be an involved dad".

"Sit up here with me," I hear him say behind me. I turn and he is lying longways across the couch, with his head resting on the arm rest.

"But…"

"No, buts. The both of you, here, now."

I go and sit between his open legs and he guides me to lay on his chest. I lay Tessa on mine and he grabs a blanket to cover us all. Once we're settled he rest his arms atop mine that are holding Tess to my chest.

"She's out like a light," he comments after a few moments of silence.

"You tired her out," I whisper back. "I can't believe it's been seven months…"

It honestly feels like time has gone by in double time. It seems like just yesterday that Tessa was a tiny newborn.

Christian kisses the top of my head. "And how do you feel about that?"

"It's just crazy. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I'd be 21 with a seven month old, still in college and with some billionaire CEO who's not the biological father of my child."

"That sounds like the plot of a telemovie."

"It really does," I sigh.

"Where did you see yourself?"

"Well I wanted to get my degree, get a job in publishing, make some money and travel the world. I wanted to meet someone but not get married till at least my late 20's, then I would think about kids in my 30's. I guess life sometimes just has other plans. What about you?"

"My only real goal was owning a successful business. I never thought past that. With my childhood and adolescence, I had resigned to the idea that I would never settle down. "

I don't reply.

"That was until I met you and munchkin. You have changed my entire outlook on life. You're perfect for me."

Christian kisses my head again and I relax further into his embrace.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"For what?"

"For being there today, talking with me, protecting me, and for helping me out with Tessa. You're the best boyfriend a woman could ever ask for."

"Are you speaking from a sleep deprived delusion?" He asks with a laugh.

"No, shut it. And don't laugh or you'll wake us."

"Sorry, baby. I love you."

"Love you too. Now shush," I huff and turn my head so my cheek is right where his heart is beating.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: The usual thanks etc. To the guest reviewer who said that this "is so not Christian", well this is fanfiction, and it's a bit AU (which it says in the description) so if you don't like this Christian, you don't have to read it. Also the reason why the baby is always in the story is because I'm trying to create a strong bond between her and Ana. They only had each other for over six months and I want that to show in their relationship.**

**Smut alert.**

* * *

_Ana POV_

"Is she down?" Christian asks as I walk back into the main room.

"Yeah, you tired her out." I join him on the couch as snuggle into his side.

"Well I now that we've taken care of her, I think I should take care of you." I feel his lips on my cheek, pressing hot kisses as he continues down my neck.

"Wh...what do you mean?"

"I distinctly remember promising you that I would show you how I much I love you tonight."

My insides clench. I remember that too. I feel his hands start to roam around and he moves me to straddle his lap.

"Mmm, much better," he moans as he nips and licks along my collarbone.

This is so hot and I can feel my body flushing with the waves of pleasure. My hands move into his hair and I lightly scratch his scalp. He groans this time and I smirk. I love getting that reaction out of him.

"I thought I told you I would be showing you," he grunts as his hands move higher to cup my breasts. He kneads them lightly and I start to rock in his lap. I can feel his hard-on through his jeans and it's hitting just the right spot.

I force his head up so I can finally kiss his lips. They are my drug. His tongue presses at my lips and I open my mouth slightly to let him in. I moan into his mouth as our tongues explore each other.

"Dear god, woman, you're going to make me come in my pants," Christian says and I realise I'm dry humping him, hard.

"Bedroom?" I suggest and he nods. I'm about to get up before he clamps his arms around my back and quickly stands with me still in his arms. What the hell? How is that even possible? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, the man has rock hard thighs and an insane torso. I wrap my legs completely around his waist as he starts to walk to our room. I keep on kissing him and scratching his scalp as he tries to see where he's going and I can feel his resistance waning.

"Keep that up and I'll do you against this wall." I giggle at that. "I love that sound, baby," he sighs.

When we make it to the bedroom he stands at the foot of the bed and lets go of me. Unlucky for him that I'm still clinging on like a Koala.

"On the bed, Ana. Or you won't be getting anything tonight," he warns. He's so hot.

I drop myself onto the bed with another giggle and Christian starts to remove my clothes slowly leaving kisses in my newly naked spots.

I'm squirming on the bed, way too turned on to deal with his slow torture.

"Christian, please," I whine and he smirks.

"It'll come, baby, just relax."

I move my hand towards my now bared sex but he catches it before I can touch myself.

"Did I say you could do that?"

"No…"

"Then don't." He starts to slowly take his clothes off. Has this man had stripper lessons? It sure seems like it. Once he's naked, he very deliberately bends down to pick up his pile of clothes. Damn. That is one tight ass. "See something you like?" He teases as he throws the bundle near the hamper.

"You know it, baby."

"Scoot back for me," he says and I do. He crawls over to me and this time he's bare-chested.

"No shirt?" I ask.

"We're going to try something. I want you to lie back and just relax."

He starts by kissing all over my face, causing me to giggle, but then that giggling changes to moaning as he makes his way down my neck and to my chest. He leaves hot licks all over my breasts and tugs on my nipples with his teeth causing my hips to buck up.

Christian chuckles at my reaction and keeps going. All the way down my belly and to my sex.

Good god. This man and his tongue. I can feel it licking me all over and sometimes giving a suck on my clit.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," I chant as I feel the pressure of my orgasm building up. One finger makes its way into me and curves in just the right spot. White hot pleasure fills my body as I clench around him and he keeps licking up all my come.

Holy shit, that was good.

Christian crawls his way back up and looms above me as I catch my breath. He smashes his mouth against mine and kisses me passionately. I can taste myself and it's turning me on again. I roam my hand to his cock but he tuts me and narrows his eyes.

"Not tonight, baby, this is about you."

He rolls us over so I'm on top and he asks me to straddle him again.

"You ready?"

"Yeah…" I breathe out.

"Put your hands on my chest," he commands.

"What?" I ask in surprise.

"This is our experiment. Hands on my chest, right near my heart."

I put my hands on his pecks and he covers them with his own.

"Whenever you're ready," he says and I position myself to lower onto him.

We both moan as we connect and I'm eventually full of him. Fuck. He feels so good. We fit so well.

I slowly start to rock as we stare into each other's eyes. This isn't fucking, this is making love. Pure, unadulterated love.

I start to move a little faster but Christian shakes his head. "Slow, baby, we have all night."

I lean down and kiss him as we sort of lazily have sex. I'm building slowly and he's holding back, but I like this. Watching Christian, I see that his cheeks are flushed and some sweat is beading on his hairline as thrusts upwards to meet me. We keep holding hands on his chest and we're positioned so perfectly that my clit brushes against him for that extra burst of pleasure.

"Christian, please," I beg as I can feel that I need my release. I can't keep going like this. His movements are becoming more rapid too and with my permission he rolls us so he's back on top.

He starts pounding into me as he places both my hands in one of his above my head. His free hand goes to rub my clit and I scream out.

"Christian, ooooooh," I manage to get out.

"God, I love you, Ana," Christian grunts and kisses my neck.

"Love you…too. Oh shit, yes!" I scream out as I feel my orgasm coming.

"Come for me," Christian commands and I do. Hard.

I'm clenching him so hard I think I might break his dick. My body is jerking around as I ride through it.

One thrust later I feel him twitch inside and fill me up. Christian slowly thrusts a few more times and then collapses on top of me. He puts his arms on either side of me so I don't get crushed.

My hands make their way into his copper locks again and I massage his head. He moans against my breast.

"That was so fucking good."

"I agree," I say as I pull his head up for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Ana."

"I know, you showed me," I say with a wink and he laughs.

"I aim to please."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Thanks for everything yet again! This chapter isn't edited as it's late but I hope its okay. Let me know!**

* * *

_Ana POV_

Christian is 28 years old today, but in his sleep he doesn't look a day over 24. His dark copper hair has fallen over his face and I see a few strands blow up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. He looks so beautiful in his sleep. The angles of his face are somehow softer, and his lips are naturally just a tiny bit upturned at the corners. I hadn't noticed that until I slept with him, he always forces his mouth into a hard and angry line. I have vowed to change that.

I'm surprised I'm awake before him, especially since I haven't needed to get up with Tessa. I must have worn him out last night. We rang in the official start of his birthday in a spectacular show of multiple orgasms. It was his call to start off his birthday that way seeing as we'll be at his parent's house tonight.

Grace and Mia Grey were apparently ecstatic at the fact that Christian's birthday officially fell on a Saturday. This just enforced the 'Grey Birthday Tradition' of a family party where everyone gets plastered and crashes at Bellevue. Well, that's how Christian put it. I think it's more of Grace throwing a birthday party and then forcing her children to sleep over as she doesn't see enough of them normally. It helps for her that Father's Day is tomorrow so there isn't really an excuse not to stay overnight.

As Tessa and I have been in Seattle for over two weeks, and because Grace thinks we're serious, she has taken the liberty of inviting my mother, Bob and Ray to the party. This will be Christian's first meeting with Ray and the first time the whole family will be getting together. I think Elliot is bringing Kate and Mia will be hanging off her boyfriend Nick, so maybe it won't be too tense or awkward if things go awry.

I'm a little nervous about Christian meeting Ray, but I'm more nervous about meeting Christian's grandparents. They'll be attending the dinner and I'm not too sure how they'll cope with their apparent favourite grandson being with a single mom. Elliot told me their views are a little old fashioned.

However, before all of this, I have my own little celebration planned and that means I'll have to get out of bed pretty soon. I really don't want to. I want to watch my man sleep for once like he always does to me.

I slowly roll off the bed without waking Christian. _Man, he really must be tired_. I smirk at the after effects of my sexpertise and resist the urge to lean over and run my fingers through his silky copper locks. I rummage through my drawers to find some underwear, a nightgown and a robe that I quickly put on and then sneak over to the large window. I look through the curtains and frown at what I see. For a June day it looks pretty miserable. This is Seattle, but I do wish I wouldn't rain on Christian's birthday. I just hope it doesn't ruin my plans.

With one last look at my slumbering love, I quietly walk out of our bedroom and into Tessa's. I see her just-awake eyes peer at me through the bars of her crib as I go to pick her up.

"Good morning, sweet girl. Did you have a good sleep?" I coo at her while I quickly change her diaper. "You're getting so good at sleeping through! Momma really appreciates it."

I know she has no idea what I'm talking about, but I've read it can be good to talk to a baby normally so their language develops well. I think Tess also just likes to listen to the sound of my voice.

I settle into the glider and feed my baby her breakfast. I give her a rundown of the plans for the day, mainly for my benefit of reminding myself of what I need to do.

Make Christian his birthday breakfast, give him some presents, hand off Tessa to my mom for the afternoon, make Christian lunch, more presents and then leaving for his parents house.

We're having a big, big day.

Once Tessa is done she gives me a huge burp before we make our way into the kitchen. I look around and Christian is still not up. Or he's up but hasn't gotten out of bed. I set Tessa into her bouncer that Christian managed to secure to the breakfast bar, arrange her toys on the attached bar and then get started on cooking up a storm.

I'm making waffles for Christian since I know he likes them but hardly ever eats them. I whip up the batter that was ingrained into my brain at a young age and set up the waffle iron. As it heats I put on a pot of coffee, find some berries and whip up some cream. With all that and the juice, it's a little bit indulgent, but it is his birthday and he deserves it.

I try to keep Tessa entertained as I cook and set up the breakfast tray and I'm glad she doesn't fuss or cry. Super multi-tasking mom right here.

"Ana?" I hear Christian call groggily from the bedroom, "baby, where are you?"

"Stay right there, Christian! I'll be there in a minute!" I yell back with urgency in my voice. He better not come out here. "If you move you won't get your special birthday present!"

By that I obviously mean sex, but I can't exactly yell that out in front of my daughter.

"Okaaaaay," he calls back and I don't hear anything more from him.

I hurriedly finish setting one large plate which I plan on sneaking some food off of and take Tessa out of her bouncer. I settle her on my hip before picking up the tray and trying to balance it so nothing spills. I honestly must check how my guns are doing because this is not an easy task.

I walk down the hall carefully and am thankful the bedroom door seems to be left ajar. I guess Christian has figured out what I'm doing. I bump it with my butt hard enough so it opens wide and I can walk through.

Christian is sitting up against the headboard grinning at me. He sets his phone down onto the bedside table and straightens out the covers on his lap.

"Happy birthday, baby!" I say enthusiastically with a huge smile. I say so loud that Tessa squeals in excitement. Christian's grin somehow grows even bigger as I walk towards him. "Your special breakfast, birthday boy."

I set the tray on his lap and lean in for a kiss. It is slow and passionate and I have to remember that I'm holding a baby in one of my arms so I don't get too into it.

"Thank you so much, baby," Christian smiles genuinely as we pull away. "This looks amazing but you didn't need to do this for me."

"Of course I did! I'm spoiling my birthday boy today."

I walk over to the other side of the bed so I can climb in as he pours syrup onto the waffles and covers them in the cream and berries. I sit next to him and watch as he takes his first bite. His eyes roll back into his head as he dramatically moans and a wave of satisfaction flows through me._ I can make my man happy in the food department_.

"This is delicious, Ana," he manages to half speak/half moan with his mouth full and I just smile back.

"Are you going to have some?" He asks after a few more bites.

"Do you think you can spare it?" I tease.

He quirks an eyebrow at me and I take it as the okay to start eating. I set Tessa in my lap with a ring of plastic keys and grab the extra fork. Christian cuts up pieces and I spear them and shove them into my mouth. I am ravenous after breastfeeding and then watching the food cook without being able to eat it. All the different flavours and textures mix together perfectly and I must admit, I did good.

As we're finishing I notice a bit of cream in the corner of Christian's mouth. I lean over and kiss it off. _Mmmm, cream and Christian, yum_. As I pull away I see him smirk and then he taps my nose and I can feel the cream he's left there. He leans in and slowly licks it off, chuckling at my surprised expression.

"Thank you for that, Anastasia."

"It was my pleasure. Would you like your presents now?"

"You didn't have to get me anything…" he starts before I cut him off. I knew he would do this.

"Christian, it's your birthday. Of course I'm going to get you something. But I do admit you are quite hard to buy for." He smirks. "Okay, hold her and I'll go grab them."

Christian puts the tray on the ground next to the bed and takes Tessa from me. He immediately hugs her close even though he is bare chested. He has come so far with the whole touching thing. These past two weeks he and Tessa have only gotten closer. It's been kind of boring for me to just hang around doing nothing other than looking after my baby, kind of like a stay at home mom, but when Christian comes home it all turns around. He plays with her, feeds her and bathes her with me. He's honestly just been really great.

I run down to the staff quarters and get to the linen closet that Gail said I could use to hide his gifts. Christian would never even think to look here. There's only a few boxes since I was adamant to pay for these presents with my own money.

I walk back into our bedroom and sit back down on the bed. Christian has Tessa sitting on his legs and is bouncing her around. She is giggling like mad.

"This first gift is from Tessa. She would like to apologise again for smashing your iPad and promises it will never happen again," I say as I hand over the box.

"You didn't get me another iPad did you? I bought another one the day after it happened."

"Shush and open the damn box."

He rips off the paper and examines the box. It's a stainless steel case that protects the iPad but doesn't actually look like hard metal. It's fancy looking and hopefully will prevent another smashing of which I still feel extremely bad about.

"Thank you, Tessa, that's very thoughtful of you," Christian says before giving her a kiss on the head.

"There are from me," I say and hand over the rest of the boxes.

They contain a mug that says 'I Love You' and a sports watch that I know he had been coveting for his runs.

"Thank you so much, baby," he says and leans in to kiss me. It's soft and lovely and I could do it all day.

"I know it's not much but I…"

"No, Ana. Don't downplay this. These are perfection. You know me so well and you don't need masses of gifts to show me that."

"Okay," I whisper.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Where are my favourite girls?" I hear the familiar voice of my mother call out from the main door.

"Mom!" I run out from the kitchen and into her arms.

"Hey, baby girl." Her arms are like a vice around me and I can't get enough of the closeness. I have missed my mom. "How've you been?"

"Great, Mom. What about you?"

"We've been just fine. The house is just a little too quiet though," she says as she squeezes me.

When we pull apart I greet Bob with a hug. I've missed him too.

"Where's Tessy?" My mom asks. She's usually attached to someone's hip and it's odd for her not to be with me. Clingy little thing.

"Christian's getting her dressed."

Mom quirks an eyebrow at that. I don't think she understands the severity of our relationship.

"There she is!" Bob announces and we turn to see Christian strutting into the hall with Tessa in his arms. _So. Damn. Hot_.

Mum all but runs over to her and snatches her from Christian who just laughs. He's dressed her in a matching leggings and long sleeve tunic outfit with baby uggs. The man has definitely learned how to style a baby.

"Oh my, you've grown, my girl! I've missed you so much!" She coos and kisses her all over. Tess is lapping it up and snuggling in extra close to her Nanna. Bob joins her and says his own hello but doesn't dare try and hold her.

"So I've packed bottles, some baby food, diapers, wipes, a couple of pacifiers, toys, a blanket her change of clothes for the party. Her carseat is just over there and its best if you put her in it now since she'll fight you in the car. Sawyer is going to bring down her stroller for you and you need to bring that to the party just in case. What are you going to do? Do you need her carrier? She likes to be against you like that if you're walking. I can get Sawyer to bring that down too," I rattle off.

"Ana, Ana, Ana. Calm down. You're acting like I've never looked after her before," my mom lightly scolds. "You haven't even given us a chance to acknowledge Christian's birthday."

"Sorry," I mumble and blush. Christian wraps an arm around my waist and squeezes.

Mom and Bob both wish him a happy birthday before announcing they'll be going on their way. I demand my daughter back to say goodbye. I hold her close and kiss her cheeks.

"You be good for Nanna and Papa, okay? I'll see you in a little bit." I kiss her on the nose before giving her back to Mom.

I wave meekly as they walk into the elevator. Just as the doors are shutting I see and hear Tessa start to cry and all I want to do is run over and take her back. Christian holds me tight until the doors shut and they start to descend.

"She's fine, baby," he murmurs into my ear. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. I press my mouth against his and they start to move together in perfect synchronisation. His tongue taps my lips and I open my mouth for him, moaning as his mine joins in the tussle.

I'm breathless when we separate and I can feel his excitement through his pants.

"Now the real celebrations can begin," I say coyly.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

"And what do they entail exactly?"

"Lunch first, and then a very special present."

"Which is?"

"A surprise." I run my hand down his body and eventually cup his straining erection. He leans down to nuzzle my neck.

"Can I get a hint?" He breathes against my ear.

"Hmm, you have been a good boy today. It's two words," I tell him with the hint of a smile on my face.

"Is that all I get?"

"The whole thing starts and ends with a B."

It takes him a second to piece it together but I know he understands when he groans loudly.

"We're skipping lunch," he says and drags me into the great room, "well, I am." He gives me an over exaggerated wink and leads me to the couch.

* * *

"Happy birthday, darling!" Grace says and kisses Christian on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom," he responds and tries to walk over the threshold.

"Happy birthday, Son!" Carrick calls as he walks up and shakes heartily shakes Christian's hand.

"Thanks, Dad."

Grace and Carrick both greet me and Grace comments on my dress. It's a navy long sleeved number that is tight to my waist but then flares out into a flowly skirt that hits an inch above my knee. A thin, black shiny belt is around my waist and matches the black pumps on my feet.

As we walk into the lounge area I can already hear Elliot's loud voice. It seems him and Mia are arguing by the sound of her shrill voice.

"Happy birthday, brother! Two more years till you're 30, you old fart!" Elliot yells as we walk into the room.

"Says the guy whose 30 next month!" Christian retorts.

"And what a time it will be. I've heard your 30's are the best years of your life," Elliot says wistfully.

"Keep dreaming, Lelliot."

"Christian! Happy birthday!" Mia squeals and hugs him tightly. I've noticed that she's the only member of his family that hugs him.

As we all sit down on the couches, I see Kate saunter into the room and cuddle in next to Elliot. We exchange pleasantries but she seems a little out of it.

Mia is also a bit down from her usual level of excitement. I notice that her boyfriend Nick isn't around, so maybe they broke up.

Shortly after we arrive I see Grace get up and go to the door. I hear her greeting the guests as her mother and father and instantly my nerves go crazy.

When they walk in Christian and his siblings immediately stand up to greet them. They hand over a package to Christian and wish him many happy returns. I'm standing a little ways away, awkwardly ringing my fingers.

"Ana," Christian says to me and nods his head so I know to come over. I walk over and Christian holds me to his side. "Grandmother, Grandfather, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Theodore and Edith Trevelyan."

"Lovely to meet you, Anastasia," his grandfather says and shakes my hand.

"Likewise, Mr Trevelyan."

"Oh, call me Theo, dear. None of this formal stuffiness."

He seems so nice and warm. I don't remember much of my own grandparents.

"Then you must call me Ana," I smile at him.

"Are you the one with the child out of wedlock?" his grandmother asks.

"Uh, yes, that would be me," I say and flush.

"Mother!" Grace scolds.

"What? I was just asking. Nice to meet you, Ana," she then says with a tight smile. I guess she doesn't like me that much.

"You too," I manage to get out. They walk off, escorted by Carrick, to a nearby couch.

"Don't worry about her, baby, she's just a little protective. She'll love you once she gets to know you." He kisses my temple just as I hear his grandmother start on about how she doesn't see any baby in the room. I strongly resist the urge to roll my eyes.

We settle back down in the lounge and everyone gives Christian their gifts while we snack on hors d'oeuvres. He gets some cufflinks, personalised stationary, a tie and Grace even gives him socks and underwear. Calvin Klein, no less.

I text my mom to let her know it's okay to come and she says she'll be there soon and has let Ray know as well.

Soon the doorbell goes off again and I nudge Christian to let him know it's my parents. We excuse ourselves and make for the door. When it's open I see my adorable little daughter in her stripy dress, white cardigan and white espadrilles fussing in the arms of my mother. Looking behind them, Ray is walking up the drive chatting with a man in a suit. Christian's ever present security.

I take my baby and move aside to let Mom and Bob in. I wait in the open doorway for Ray who smiles softly when he sees me.

"Hi, Daddy," I say as I hug him as best as I can.

"Hey, Annie. How you doing?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Nothing to complain about."

I smile at him while I usher him in and close the door. Christian is hanging about chatting to my mom and Ray's hands take my baby from me.

"This cannot be little Miss Tessa Steele. She is way too big," Ray jokingly marvels.

"She is turning into a bit of a chunker," I laugh.

"I've missed you, little bug. You two gotta come see me more often."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Ah, I'll forgive you, I guess." He smiles a little at me and I memorise this moment. Ray isn't a big smiler.

Christian comes to my side and I take back Tessa to introduce them. "Dad, this is Christian Grey. Christian, this is my dad, Ray Steele."

They strongly shake hands and say hello, Christian calls him 'Sir' and Ray politely wishes him a happy birthday. I think there's some man code of handshakes that define relationships but I would have no idea if this has gone well. No one is glaring or grimacing so I take that as a good sign.

Once my mom has pleasantly greeted my dad we all walk back into the lounge. Christian takes the reigns of introducing my family to his while I shrug off some odd looks from his grandmother. I don't want there to be any animosity between us or our families. Christian and I are in this for the long haul so she better get used to it.

"Hey, Mia, scoot over!"

Christian pulls me over to sit next to Mia on the only free seat. It's a double couch but Christian sits in the middle and I squeeze in between him and the armrest with Tess on my lap. I'm nearly sitting on him and I laugh with him at the awkwardness it's creating with Mia right there.

I can hear Mom and Grace chatting away, and all the men talking about sports and fishing, but I can feel someone staring at me. I glance up to see Christian's grandmother looking at me with narrowed eyes. I return my attention back to my daughter and try and shrug it off.

"Did you have a good day with Nanna and Papa, baby girl?" I ask in a high pitch voice. Tessa just thumps her arms up and down and grins gummily.

"Do you always have other people looking after your child?" I hear the voice of Christian's grandmother ask me.

"Excuse me?" I say, completely shocked.

"Grandmother, don't," Christian replies angrily.

"Just another question." She's acting like she's not asking them with contempt.

"Actually my mother and step-father took her out today so Christian and I could have some alone time for his birthday. I have been the sole carer for my child since her birth, even more so living here in Seattle, but I do admit that my parents did help with childcare while I was at school and work when I was living back home." I try to make my speech sound strong despite the anger and sadness flowing through me.

"Mother, this is not the time," I hear Grace say and I look to see my mother seething with anger. She is a mother bear and Bob is by her side trying to calm her down. I mouth to her that it's fine but she throws me a questioning look.

"Grandma, get over it. It's not like Christian can be against caring for someone else's child. He's adopted, for god's sake," Elliot says with a scoff and takes a long drag of his beer.

''Exactly, Grandmother. This is not some fling between Ana and I so it's best that you either accept it or live with it. Please do not ruin the best birthday I have ever had." Christian squeezes me around the waist and kisses my temple. It feels wrong. I should be comforting him but he's so selfless in regards to me.

Grandma Trevelyan looks to her husband for support but doesn't get any. She seems shocked at this behaviour from her family, huffs and storms out of the room. Well, storms as best as an elderly lady can.

The rest of the men shrug it off and get back to their conversation while Grace jumps up to follow her mother.

"Excuse me, miss, but I don't think I've had a chance to say hello," Christian says and grabs Tessa out of my lap. He stands her on his lap and hugs her before holding her away from him. "You are just picture perfect in that dress, little one."

* * *

Grace served a dinner of baked salmon and vegetables, which I've learned is one of Christian's favourites. The dining room table was bursting with people and chatter. Christian was smiling the whole time so I knew it was worth the noise.

My man is getting a little on the tipsy side thanks to his siblings and Kate.

We sang Christian a happy birthday and he blew out the candles on his chocolate cake, another favourite that I need to remember, and then gorged ourselves on it. Now he's retreated to the lounge and I can hear music playing and the sound of Elliot yelling drunkenly. I don't mind as long as my man is having fun.

Tessa is fighting sleep in my arms due to the noise but Mom soon comes over to offer to put her to bed so I can enjoy some time with those my age. I agree, since it will give her some time with her granddaughter, and pass her over after giving her a kiss. Grace soon comes to her side and I hear them chatting about finding a smaller room with a rocking chair and that a bottle will be heated immediately. I then see Grandma Trevelyan follow after them and can only hope she doesn't cause a fuss over my daughter when I'm not there.

My worried musings are soon forgotten when Mia latches on to my forearm and drags me into the lounge. Christian is sitting on the couch, nursing a beer and gestures for me to sit next to him. His movements are becoming fluid, a clear sign of his inebriation, and I giggle as I sit down.

"My favourite sound," Christian says as he nuzzles the side of my head.

I try to grab his beer but her _'nah ah a'_s me.

"One sip. Just one," I beg with puppy dog eyes and he relents. _Small victories._

As I give him the bottle back, I take in my surroundings. I actually feel my age for once. Just hanging out with friends and not having any worries. Well, not many worries.

I engage in conversation with Kate, I've missed her a lot and she's acting normal now. Mia is kind of crazy and a little too drunk, but it's hilarious.

I feel a hand sliding up my thigh and I turn to quirk an eyebrow at Christian. His steely gaze doesn't change as his hand moves higher and higher. I turn my body towards his and lean in close. I set a few small kisses on his lips before he cups my head and his tongue invades my mouth.

He tastes like beer but it's somehow pleasant. We keep going despite the hooting and hollering of his brother.

"Damn, kids, get a room!" Elliot yells.

"Oh, I definitely have one set up," Christian nearly growls.

Feeling brave, I stand up and hold my hand out to Christian. "Ready to really celebrate your birthday?" I purr at him.

Christian bolts up from his seat, sets the bottle down and all but runs out the door with me.

The last things I hear are a "Ewww, did not need to know that!" squeal from Mia and a "Damn, Ana Steele" commendation from Kate.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, things have been crazy. I'm done with all assignments by the 10th so updates will be more regular after that, and even more after the 26th. I'm being completely naughty by writing this and not my last huge essay. I've been getting some messages about "Fifty Shades Onwards" and to be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with it. I'm stumped. So if anyone has ideas/help it will be much appreciated! Hope this is okay :) (I didn't have time to edit, sorry!)**

* * *

_Ana POV_

"Ana?" I hear my mom's voice carry through the room with a few soft knocks on the door, "Ana, are you decent?"

I groan as I open my sleepy eyes. It can't be morning yet, right? Christian and I just fell asleep after he fucked me into oblivion. I turn in my lovers arms and see Christian's old school alarm clock and see it's not even gone into Sunday yet.

"Just a minute!" I think I yell back. If I hadn't woken Christian when I moved, I have now.

"What's going on?" he slurs. I guess the alcohol hasn't worn off yet.

"My mom's at the door. I need to see what's going on."

He replies with an "okay" that sounds more like an "okumph", shuts his eyes and turns the other way.

I quickly get up and throw on the robe hanging off the back of the door, double checking I'm covered before opening it.

I quietly inch it open and am surprised by what I see. Mom is standing with Grace and Grandma Trevelyan, but what is most shocking is that Grandma Trevelyan is cradling my sleepy baby.

"She's been out a while now, but it's time for everyone to leave and the crib is in your room," my mom informs me while I'm still staring at the odd sight.

"Oh yeah, course. Thank you for looking after her," I say and go to take Tessa from Grandma T.

"It'll be less disturbing if I put her down myself, dear," she replies and shuffles past me into the room.

I watch in shock as she lays Tessa down on the mattress and places a blanket over her. Grace smiles at me while my mom raises her eyebrows. I'll have to ask her about this later, right now I just want to sleep.

I hug my mom goodnight as Grandma Trevelyan leaves and I see Grace steal a kiss on Christian's forehead. He's so out of it that he barely reacts. Grace strokes his cheek before hugging me and leaving. She looked so happy, I know that before I came along she hardly saw Christian, let alone have him stay overnight. I wonder how many times she's stolen kisses while he was sleeping. It saddens me to think that it was the only way she could give her damaged child some affection. I kiss my daughter in the same way before finding an old t-shirt of Christian's and climbing back into bed. I snuggle up to Christian's back, playing the role of big spoon, and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I can feel someone drawing little circles on my arm with their finger. It is way too soft and small to be Christian. He has massive hands, and even his pinky is huge. They do say hand size is related to something else, right?

I peek open one eye to see Christian guiding Tessa's index finger over my arm.

"I think it worked, TessaBear," I hear Christian say, "oh no, it didn't," he corrects as I shut my eye. "Tess, say, wake up, Mommy!"

"She can't talk yet," I grumble and he chuckles.

"I know, I'm just playing. You are needed, milk machine."

I rub my sleepy eyes and roll my top up. "That's new. At least it's better than 'cow'."

As Tessa latches on, Christian's eyes turn apologetic. "I thought you'd forgiven me over that? I didn't mean it in a bad way. I really am sorry."

"Hah, now I'm messing with you."

Christian's eyes narrow playfully. I've been getting him with that for a week now. It's a sure fire way to make him feel guilty. I laugh until Tessa becomes angry that I'm disrupting her breakfast. "Mom life," I sigh.

"You wouldn't like it if you were sucking on something that keeps moving."

"You move around a lot when I suck on your thing."

"Oooh, feisty."

I raise my eyebrow at him and we just stare at each other until we both end up as laughing messes.

"I can't believe you're not hungover," I muse.

"Baby, I used to drink a lot more than I did last night. That was nothing to recover from." Christian lies back down and puts his arms behind his head.

"So you're not even a little nauseas? No headache?"

"Nope. A little more tired than usual, but that's all." He does seem fine. I wonder how much he actually did drink when he was younger. Is it something I should worry about? I don't want him falling into any patterns. _Stop being so paranoid, Ana, you know he hardly drinks to excess._

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask while I play with Tessa's hair. I feel a little awkward about this whole thing. I mean, it's Father's Day and Christian's in this weird halfway position. He's been acting like a father but he isn't actually her father. Do we celebrate it? Acknowledge their relationship at all? Or do we just focus the day on Ray, Carrick, Theo, and to some extent, Bob? This is such a mess right now.

"It depends on how everyone pulls up today. I bet Elliot will be hungover as hell, Mia might be too. If the olds were up late then they'll be tired and grumpy. Unless your family want to do something separate, then I'm predicting a very relaxed day."

"Christian, I don't know what to…" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Do? Don't stress, baby. It's all good. Forget about me and focus on you dad."

"But…"

"No. Stop. It's okay. We will have many more years of Father's Day's to celebrate together if I get my way. Now, I'm going to quickly shower, then you can, and then we'll go down for breakfast, okay?" he says before kissing me chastely on the lips and then getting out of bed and grabbing some items from around the room.

* * *

I carry my clingy girl down the stairs and into the kitchen. Christian keeps telling me he is fine but he just looks a little 'off' still. His eyes look tired I think he really is suffering from last night. Carrick is drinking coffee at the kitchen island while Grace cooks breakfast.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad," he says and shakes Carrick's hand. Always so formal.

"Thank you, son," his dad replies and places another hand atop Christians. This is probably the closest they come to affection. Carrick looks at his son with something other than love, but I can't place it. He seems, apprehensive, almost.

"Happy Father's Day," I say timidly. Not wanting to ruin the moment but also not wanting to be rude.

"Thanks, Ana," Carrick says and releases Christian's hand.

"Oh, Ana! That reminds me. Your father will be coming over later but your mother and Bob have decided not to. Carla said she thought you and Tessa should have some time alone with Ray as they spent time with her yesterday," Grace calls from the stove.

"Oh, alright," I say, feeling a little dejected. I guess I'll have to send Bob's present to him.

Grace smiles apologetically at me.

"Are you okay, baby?" Christian asks from my side and wraps an arm around my waist, squeezing. I nod and he presses a kiss to my temple.

"How is the little one this morning?" Grace asks while beaming in our direction. She must be the perfect paediatrician.

"Alright, I think. Very clingy," I respond and look down at my baby who is forcefully pressing her face into my shoulder.

Grace walks over and checks her out. "Oh her little cheeks are red. Maybe she's teething. Come here, baby girl, and Doctor Grace will fix you." As soon as Grace starts to take her from me and I relax my arms, Tessa lets out an almighty scream.

"Okay, maybe not," Grace stops pulling and just rubs Tessa's back.

"Do not let that happen again, shit," Elliot groans as he walks into the kitchen rubbing his head. He looks wrecked. He's pale and has huge bags under his eyes. The partying must have kept going long after we went to bed.

Elliot hugs Carrick briefly and says his thanks for him being his father before settling into the seat next to him. Grace rolls her eyes and swiftly brings him a hot cup of black coffee. Elliot smiles weakly in thanks.

I'm pulled backwards and rest against Christian's chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and rubs my sides lovingly. I'm thrown into a flashback of when I would lie alone in bed, heavily pregnant, and wishing that Jesse would be there rubbing my belly and my sides. I never got that experience you always hear about and that hurts.

I just lean back and listen to Christian's banter with his dad and brother. Elliot must be a regular to the Sunday morning hangover.

A sullen looking Mia enters the room and makes a beeline for her father. Carrick moves his legs in a rehearsed fashion so Mia can half sit on one like a little kid. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her obviously sore head against his shoulder.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy."

"Thank you, baby girl."

It's obvious that they have a very close bond. Mia is most definitely a Daddy's girl. Their relationship is sweet and I hope Tessa will have something like that with Christian. _Stop getting ahead of yourself, Ana. _

"Daddy, I don't feel good," Mia whines and Elliot rolls his eyes dramatically. I feel Christian's chest move as he silently chuckles and Grace sends them both weightless glares. This must also be a somewhat regular sight.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think you might have had a bit too much to drink," Carrick says and strokes her hair. He throws Grace a knowing look. Mia just feebly nods into his shoulder.

"Go and lie down on the couch and I'll bring you some water and crackers."

Mia slowly gets up and walks out of the room, still a bit unsteady on her feet. Carrick fills a glass with water while Grace finds crackers.

"Trust Mia to ruin Father's Day," Elliot says.

"Like you can talk," Grace scolds. Christian is still just laughing at the entire scene.

Their family dynamics are so interesting. Life would have been much different if I wasn't an only child.

"Elliot, take these to your sister and sit with her, please," Carrick orders.

"But…"

"Now," Carrick insists and Elliot leaves with a tray.

Once it's back to just myself, Tess, Christian and his parents, Carrick and Grace stare at each other before Grace nods. Carrick takes a deep breath before he says "I know it's bad timing, but I really need to talk to the both of you at some point today. It's about Jesse Adams."

I freeze and so does Christian. By the tone of his voice it doesn't sound good.

* * *

Christian clutches my hand as we sit in Carrick's office. He is sitting at his large wooden desk looking solemn. There is a small manila folder in front of him and it frightens me. _What is happening?_

"I hate to do this, especially on a day like today, but I need to speak with you both before the working week starts."

I nod while Christian urges his father to continue.

"On Christian's request, I have been looking into your legal background. Are you aware of that, Ana?"

"Yes, I asked him to once Jesse started threatening legal action. He said it was just a precaution, though."

"Okay, good. I have some questions for you first if that's okay?" He asks me.

"Sure." Christian squeezes my hand.

"When Tessa was born, were you given any legal advice about Jesse wanting to sign over his rights?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Who from?"

"Jesse's lawyer." Carrick tenses. Not the answer he wants to hear, I suppose. Christian doesn't look too happy about it either.

"You didn't have your own?"

"I couldn't afford one, and I thought I could trust his lawyer. I mean, he seemed pretty confident about filling Jesse's wishes and we agreed easily on what was to happen."

"Which was?" Carrick presses.

"That his name wouldn't be on the birth certificate, he would sign his rights away, it would be lodged in court and he would eventually have no rights to her."

"What rights were these?" I am so confused. I'm just getting more and more anxious. Why is he asking me these questions?

"He wouldn't have custody, be able to see her or have to pay for her."

Carrick runs a hand through his hair. So that's where Christian got it from.

"Ana, in the state of Washington, a father cannot give up his financial obligations to his child unless there is another man to adopt them with the mother."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask breathily. I have no voice.

"Ana," Christian says softly and I look at him, "they lied to you."

"What?!" I nearly shout. I want to scream, cry, or punch something. This cannot be happening right now.

"Ana, breathe," Christian says.

"What does this mean?" I ask Carrick.

"It means you were duped. I have searched and searched for the forms you must have signed, but they were never lodged with any court or signed by a judge. No rights were relinquished. You should have been receiving child support since Tessa was born. If Jesse Adams can prove he is Tessa's biological father, then he could have a case. That's why he was able to threaten you with one."

Oh my god. I can't breathe. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck.

"Ana, baby, come back to me." I jerk out of my panic zone and Christian is kneeling in front of me. He looks so scared.

"He…he…he can't," I start to sob.

"Shh, baby, it's going to be fine, Dad will sort this out."

"Ana, I understand this is a shock and seems scary, but we still have the upper hand here. This could easily be considered malpractice by the lawyer. Mr Adams has not paid the child support that he should have and hasn't been in his daughter's life, so he hasn't got anything to stand on. You were lied to. This should all side in your favour, it will just be a bit more complicated than we first thought. I needed to talk to you both before the working week, since he may start a petition soon and I want us to have the upper hand. Now, I need the name of that lawyer."

"Angaston...John Angaston," I manage to stutter.

_I can't fucking believe this._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: Righto, change in uni plans but it shouldn't affect my writing. Thank you for all sticking by me through this!**

* * *

_Ana POV_

This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening.

Jesse fucking Adams. The man who told me, under no uncertain terms, that he didn't want anything to do with our daughter, has fucked me over. And to think I used to trust that bastard.

This explains everything. It's all becoming clear now.

He knew that I couldn't afford a lawyer. He knew that he could manipulate me into this deal. He knew that if nothing was properly certified then he wouldn't have to pay child support. He would have an 'in' if he ever changed his mind. This could have continued on for god knows long if it weren't for Christian and Carrick.

The worst part of this whole thing is that this man used to claim that he loved me. Why would you do this to someone you love? How could you hurt someone this badly? It's not even revenge. _He_ left _me_.

I've been played for a fool. I wish that had taken up Mr Kavanagh's offer of a lawyer, but I was too damn proud. I was already feeling bad for them paying for my daughter's hospital bills and I didn't want to burden them any further.

It doesn't even make any fucking sense to me. I can't believe I used to love this man. A manipulative, lying asshole. I really did will in the baby daddy draw that's for sure…

I can't stand Carrick and Christian's sympathetic faces right now. I have to get out of here.

I jump up from my seat and storm out of the room. I'm on a mission.

"Ana! Ana, please. Talk to me," I hear Christian beg from behind me. I'm power walking, but his legs are longer and stronger than mine. He'll catch up to me in no time.

"Son, just…"

"No, Dad. Ana! What are you doing?"

I storm into the kitchen.

"Where is my daughter?" I ask as I look around the room. There's no one in here but Mia Elliot who points to the living room. I stomp my way into the living area.

"Where is she? I need her!" I state as I see her sitting with Mia while Grace reads her a book. They both look up at me in alarm when they hear me.

"I'm sorry, I just need to…" I'm nearly in tears now. I go over and grab my baby and hold her close. I slowly sink down to my knees. "Th…th…they ca…can't…take…you…aw…away…from…me," I hiccup and sob out.

"Ana, baby," I hear Christian's voice from behind me. "Shh, shh," he soothes while rubbing circles on my back.

"What the hell is going on?!" I hear Grace whisper angrily.

"May I?" Carrick asks, and I know he's asking me. I nod once. They'll all find out soon enough, anyway.

I can hear him whispering to Grace, and probably Mia and Elliot but I don't follow his words. I focus solely on the baby in my arms. My lifeline. Jesse fucking Adams is not taking her away from me.

I read somewhere that babies can pick up on moods, and I think Tessa knows that Momma is really upset. She's clinging to me for dear life and looks so sad herself.

"Don't be upset, baby. Mama just needed a cuddle," I say once I can speak properly. Christian is next to me, trying to hold us both and kiss me on the forehead at the same time. What would I do without this man?

"Ana, dear, how about you sit on the couch and I'll get you some tea. Would you like that?" Grace asks, crouched down in front of me.

"Yes, thank you," I whisper.

"Thanks, Mom," Christian says before standing.

Grace and Christian help me to my feet and Christian leads me to the couch. Once I'm settled, he sits next to me and I cuddle right into his side. I cradle Tessa in my arms and I feel so terrible that I chose such a bad father for her. Well, biological father. She deserves a man like Christian to be her father.

"I'm so sorry for ruining Father's Day, Christian," I whisper to him.

"Baby, you didn't ruin anything. This is not your fault, okay?"

I don't believe him. I have ruined this day with my breakdown. And this is my fault. I was stupid enough to believe someone else's lawyer. I was stupid enough to have unprotected sex with a selfish asshole.

Mia plops down next to me and unexpectedly hugs me.

"Ana, I know we don't know each other that well, but I just want to tell you that I'm here for you. I love you like a sister already and I don't want to see you get hurt. Dad is one of the best lawyers in Washington State, his firm is well respected, and he has great contacts. He'll get it all done in your way, don't worry." She squeezes me tightly again before sitting back and trying to get Tessa's attention. I can hear baby giggles and I'm glad she's bringing Tess out of her funk. I don't want her to be too affected by her mother's shitty decisions and outbursts.

"Here you are, darling," Grace says as she comes back into the room with a cup of tea.

Christian tries to take Tessa off me but I clutch her tightly.

"Baby, it's not safe to drink hot tea and hold her. Let me have for a while, we'll be right here."

I reluctantly give her to him and he stands up from the couch. I want to object but Grace hands me my tea and sits down in his place. I watch as Christian walks around the room collecting some miscellaneous objects and then sitting down on the floor with Tessa on her blanket. Mia joins them and they give her some toys.

Grace is softly stroking my shoulder in a motherly way. She is really sweet.

"Ana, darling, it's all going to be alright. I'm not just saying that," she soothes.

I just sip the hot tea and try and calm my racing heart.

"Cary told me that he needed to tell you something urgently, but I had no idea it was this serious. We're all here for you and we're going to help. You don't deserve this."

Grace is trying to soothe me as best as she can and I really do appreciate it. I think she knows that she doesn't need to say much. Not much can be said right now without being repetitive.

We sit and watch Christian and Mia playing with Tessa. She's just recently become able to sit up alone but Christian being his ever protective self has placed a pillow behind her just in case. They're playing with stacking cups but Tessa is just watching and chewing on them.

"Oh isn't that just so sweet? I never thought I'd see him like this," Grace murmurs. I'm not sure if she's talking to me or to herself. "He's changed so much in so little time. He used to be so distant and angry, now he's like a marshmallow."

That makes me laugh and Grace chuckles along with me.

"It's good to see you smile, dear."

* * *

The doorbell rings and Grace leaves me to answer it. I can hear my daddy's voice float down the hallway as he and Grace greet each other. Christian smiles at me and I put down my cup and walk to the door. As soon as I see Ray and race to his arms and hug him.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" He asks me.

I squeeze him tighter and wish him a Happy Father's Day. "Thanks, Annie, but are you just going to ignore my question?"

I don't want to tell him about Jesse. He hates him so much already that I think this will be the final straw.

"Your present is in the living room. Tessa's there too."

"Anastasia."

Shit. Ray never calls me by my full name. I sigh loudly. Knowing that I need to come clean about my behaviour.

"It's Jesse."

He freezes. Any time we've spoken about Jesse, it's been about something bad.

"How about we chat in the living room. Would you like something to drink, Ray? Tea? Coffee?" Grace asks.

"Coffee would be great, thanks. White, no sugar," Ray replies before we walk back into the living room.

Ray makes a beeline for Tessa and stops playtime by picking her up and taking her to the couch.

Christian looks disappointed but then joins me on the couch with Ray. When Grace returns, Carrick is with her, and I ask him to tell Ray what has happened. I'm worried that I won't get through it without crying, or I'll miss something out.

* * *

Dad is understandably seething once Carrick is done telling the story.

"Annie, I can't believe this. This doesn't seem like Jesse at all," says Dad.

"What do you mean?" Carrick asks.

"He always seemed like a good boy. He treated Annie right, well until the baby. You guys never had trouble with lying or deceit did you?"

"No," I say and shake my head.

Tessa is sleeping in her Grampa's arms and Ray is trying not to wake her with his anger.

"So, is that all we know?" Ray asks.

"I did just contact the lawyer you named, Ana. I left a message basically saying that we know what he's done and to forward any contact to my firm. You shouldn't be communicated to personally now that you have representation," Carrick says.

"Thanks for all this, Carrick. I'm sure I can rustle up some cash to pay you for your services," Ray says and smiles at me. _Oh, Daddy, you always have my back_.

"There's no need…" Carrick starts before Christian cuts him off.

"Mr Steele, any legal bills will be paid for by me. I'm certain this fucker has only started this whole thing because I'm with Ana now, so I'll be footing the bill," Christian states in his CEO voice.

We all try to reject his self-placed blame. This is definitely not Christian's fault. Thankfully, before he can argue his case lunch is announced.

* * *

I'm dragging Christian to his room after we've spent more than enough time with our families. We're all full from our lunch of various salads and our dessert of cheesecake. Ray is feeding Tessa a bottle and will put her to bed for me. He's spending all the time he can with her. I like watching him with her, he is usually so reserved, but with Tessa he acts all goofy.

Once we are in his room, I direct Christian to sit on his bed. He perches on the edge but then I tell him to sit right in the middle. He looks confused.

I go to my bag and find what I need. It's wrapped in shiny grey paper and I hold it behind me as I climb onto the bed and kneel then sit back on my heels in front of Christian.

Now he looks intrigued.

I take a deep breath before I start my little speech.

"I know that you're not technically Tessa's father, but over the past few weeks you have been more of a father to her than anyone else. I want you to have this so you know how much we love and appreciate everything you've done for us. This is fast, and feels kind crazy, but we love you, Christian and we don't want you to ever forget it."

I hand over the gift and he swiftly unwraps it.

He stares at his gift and doesn't say a word. It's the photo of the three of us, lying on the floor and smiling. I've put it in a white photo frame that that has 'Love' written on the bottom in red. It's not much, but it says everything I want it to.

"How did you…?"

"I may or may not have hacked into your computer…" I say slyly.

"You sneaky devil."

"Do you like it?" I ask nervously.

"Ana," he looks up at me, his eyes filled with an unnamed emotion, "I love it. I can't even begin to describe how much I love it."

I smile and launch myself at him. Kissing all over his face.

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you, too, baby. So much."

One thing leads to another and the photo frame is discarded as I ravish his body. Christian has to keep me quiet by always kissing me. We bring each other to ecstasy before cuddling together on the bed.

"I want you to be Tessa's daddy."

"I want that, too."

"Would you adopt her?"

"I wish it were that easy, baby."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, I can't adopt her and take full responsibility of her unless we're married."

"Well then, why don't we?"

"What?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy, just using its characters to fuel my own imaginative writing.**

**A/N: I just can't study on Saturday's so this is why you all get a chapter! Last exam this Wednesday so expect more chapters after that! Short one to wrap up the weekend before the fun begins! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :) **

* * *

_Christian POV_

What the hell did she just say?

Am I hearing things or did Ana just say we should get married?

Was that a proposal or an idea?

What the fuck?!

This is not how I imagined a talk about marriage would happen.

I can barely find my voice as she looks at me with anticipation.

"What did you just say?"

Ana's expression changes to one of confusion. She didn't mumble or stutter. I heard her perfectly well and she knows that.

"I said, why don't we get married?" She says slowly, pronouncing every word perfectly.

Jesus Christ

"Ana…" I start softly. In an instant she's pulling out of my arms and shuffling backwards, away from me. "Ana, what're you?"

"No. No, no, no. I can't deal with you saying you don't want me," she cries out.

"I'm not going to say that! I'll never say that!"

She stops moving and looks at me, "I don't understand…"

"Will you stop freaking out and let me talk for a second?" I ask. I'm pleading with her and she finally agrees. She moves towards me again and we sit facing each other. I take her hands and slowly rub her knuckles.

"I love you. I love you so damn much it scares me sometimes. Don't ever doubt that I don't. I want to marry you one day, I do. It will be the best day of my life, I know it. But I want us to marry on our own terms. I want to go out and pick out the perfect ring for you. I want to stress out over how I will propose to you. I want to spend that day in highest state of anxiety because I won't know how you'll react. I want to get down on one knee and profess my love to you, then ask you to marry me. That's what I want, and that's what I want for you."

Tears are forming in Ana's eyes as I continue my speech.

"I don't want us to be pressured into marriage because of some douche who thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants. I will gladly step up and be Tessa's father, but we don't need to be married for that. When the time comes, we will marry and I will officially adopt Tessa."

Ana is silent and tears are slowly making tracks down her face. I reach out and wipe them away.

"Sound good?" I ask.

She nods slowly. "I…love…you…so…much," she sobs out.

I instantly pull her to my chest and rub her back. "I love you, too. Let me see that beautiful face."

"I'm crying," she says amidst a sob and a laugh.

"I don't care."

She looks up at me and I'm astounded by her beauty, even while crying.

"You're beautiful."

She quirks an eyebrow up at me.

"You are, and you're mine."

"Always."

"Always."

I lean down and kiss her soft, soft lips. She melts into me further and I lightly nip her full bottom lip before parting from her.

"Dad also told me that rushing into marriage could work against us. We're not sure what Jesse's lawyers are going to and they could claim a rushed marriage as a way of forcibly swinging the case our way."

"That makes sense," she whispers.

"Are we good?"

"You know we are," Ana says with a smile. I love making her smile.

"We should probably clean up and go back downstairs. Don't want the family to think we're up to any mischief."

"Christian, I think they already know." With a glint in her eye she grins and gets up off the bed. I watch as her naked form slinks across the room and into my bathroom. I am instantly hard. She is kidding herself if she thinks I won't take her one more time before we go downstairs.

* * *

As we walk back into the main lounge room I can tell we do not have a happy situation on our hands. Ray Steele is standing with Tessa in his arms and bouncing up and down as he tries to calm her. She's having none of it. My mother is hovering, trying to offer her the pacifier but it just gets spit back at her. I can see Elliot and Mia have retreated to the outdoor patio to escape the noise and my father looks like he's at his wits end.

Ana bolts from my side to her dad and immediately takes Tessa from him. I watch as she starts to bounce in the same way as Ray and lovingly shush her baby. I love watching her. God, I've turned into such a sap. Babies were gross and loud before Tessa came along, but everything changes when you love them.

Ana is such a great mom. Her and Tessa's bond is unbreakable and I only wish all mothers could be like that. Not neglectful, drug abusing whores.

As Tessa begins to calm, Dad goes out back to let Elliot and Mia know the coast is clear. No more screaming.

I sit down on a free couch and gesture for Ana to join me. I never want to part from her. I need to be somehow, in some way, touching her.

"We were about to come and get you, she just wouldn't calm," my mom says, looking flustered. I know she hates it when she can't help a child, paediatrician and all.

"I'm sorry," Ana says, wincing slightly. I know she still feels bad about handing her daughter off to other people.

"Not your fault, dear! Babies are like that sometimes. Now, can I get you anything, Ray?"

"Some Tylenol would be great, Grace."

"Daddy…" Ana mumbles.

"Don't even start, baby girl. It just reaffirms my thought that she takes after you," Ray says with a grin and Ana flushes a light pink.

We must go down to visit her dad. I want to know more about Ana's childhood. See some photos. There aren't many at her place since her mom packed them all to move there and apparently has never bothered to place them out. Photos of Tessa are the ones displayed now.

Mom bustles around, serving drinks and pain relief for those who need it. Mia and Elliot join us again and seem to have acquired more alcohol. God knows why. I'm staying away from their stuff from now on.

Tessa is laying against Ana's chest with her head resting on her breasts. Those breasts are great pillows. I know from experience. She still doesn't look very happy so I go to tickle her foot. I am rewarded with a little smile so I keep going. Her smile just gets bigger and she shuffles on Ana's chest trying to get to me.

"You want to come to Daddy?" I ask.

Someone does a spit take, I'm not sure who.

"Come to Daddy, baby." I lift her from Ana and hold her gorgeous little face in front of mine. Those big, blue eyes are my undoing. I can even overlook her snotty nose because those pouty pink lips are turned up in the corners. Smiling at me. Her daddy.

I bring her body to my face and blow a raspberry on her stomach. Ana taught me that. She said babies love it. Obviously Tess can feel it through her clothes because a peal of giggles escapes that cute little mouth.

I grin. I can do this. I can be someone's father, and a bloody good one at that. She will want for nothing and be surrounded by love. My love for her and my love for her mother.

The room is silent apart from the "Oh, Christian, I'm so glad we didn't disturb you now," I hear my mom cry out and my brother choking and randomly spilling expletives. Hopefully Dad can handle them for my priorities lay somewhere else now.


End file.
